Frères et soeurs
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Deux sangs mêlés, d'une grande puissance, on était détecté.  Une des jeunes filles est la sœur de Percy.  Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis quatre longues années. Percy, Annabeth et Clarisse sont choisis par Dumbledore, eux, et seulement, eux doivent y aller...  Plonger dans cette nouvelle histoire, une histoire de doute, de tristesse, mais surtout, d'amour, de confiance et d'amitié.
1. Prologue

**Voici un Crossover, je vous laisse découvrir ce prologue !  
On se retrouve à la fin !  
Bonne lecture !**

****  
 **  
Prologue :**

Elle pleure.  
Elle me hurle dessus que je n'ai pas le droit.  
Elle me tourne le dos.  
Elle rentre dans cette cheminée.  
Elle part au milieu de flamme verte.  
Elle ne revient pas.  
Elle m'oublie pendant quatre ans.  
Toujours le même rêve.  
Toujours la même culpabilité.  
Toujours les mêmes larmes.  
Toujours les mêmes regrets.  
C'est entièrement de ma faute, je le sais.  
Je lui ai demandé de choisir et je le regretterais toute ma vie.  
Ne pas y penser, c'est la clef...

-Percy ? demanda Annabeth. Tu m'écoutes ?  
-Non... Pas vraiment... Je pensais...  
-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que la réunion, nous concerne, ils ne vont pas nous envoyer en quête avant longtemps !  
-On verra, soupirais-je.  
Elle me prit la main en riant.  
-Aller, ne soit pas, si défaitiste ! On va être en retard.  
Je lui fis un petit sourire.  
Nous courions jusqu'au lieu de réunion.  
-Eh bien, voilà, nos retardataires, on ne veut pas savoir ce que vous fessiez, dit Travis Alatir.  
Katie lui tapa le bras et Travis rougit aussitôt.  
-Charmant, il rougit encore à mon contact alors, que nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans...  
Tout le monde rigola à cette remarque, sauf Travis.  
Chiron ramena rapidement l'ordre.  
-Je ne vous ai pas convoqués pour cela. Nous avons trouvé des demi-dieux dans une école. En Écosse.  
Je me tendis légèrement.  
-Deux enfants relativement puissantes.  
-Puissantes ? Des filles, demanda Annabeth.  
-Exactement, malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas les ramener.  
-Pourquoi cela ? demanda Clarisse.  
Chiron me lança un coup d'œil.  
-Ce n'est pas le même monde...  
-Bingo !  
Tout le monde me regarda.  
-Pardon...  
Chiron se racla la gorge et reprit.  
-Ce monde n'est pas non plus celui des mortels, c'est une autre ''espèce'', des sorciers. Ici, deux sorcières.  
Je fermais doucement les yeux.  
-Les satyres ne peuvent pas y aller. J'ai négocié avec le proviseur de l'établissement, il autorise, trois d'antres vous à y aller. Il les a choisis... Clarisse, il pense que la première est une fille d'Arès. Ensuite, Annabeth, parce que tu devras trouver cette deuxième fille, nous ne sommes même pas sûr qu'elle soit en vie...  
Je fronçais les sourcils, comment ça, ''pas sûr, qu'elle soit encore en vie ? ''  
-Percy, reprit Chiron. Cette jeune fille, est peut-être morte pendant leur guerre, oui, ils ont eu une guerre. Elle a grandi comme une sorcière, alors qu'elle est une demie-déesse, alors, cela ne m'étonnerais pas que son esprit résiste à l'appel de Charon, c'est peut-être pour cela, que nous détectons sa présence sans pour autant la voir ... Tu y vas également, bien sûr...  
J'avais blanchi, Annabeth, mit sa main sur mon genou, elle me lançait un regard encourageant. Elle était la seule qui savait vraiment, pour ma sœur.  
-Ta sœur ? chuchota-t-elle.  
Je fermais doucement les yeux.  
-Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Rien, n'est sûr... Mais, nous avons peu d'espoir, dit Chiron. Percy, si, elle est morte, tu dois accomplir le rituel...  
-Quoi ? Mettre des pièces sur ses yeux ? Vous voulez vraiment que je fasse ça, que je voie le corps sans vie de ma sœur ?  
-Percy... Elle doit trouver la paix, dit Katie doucement.  
-Elle n'est peut-être pas morte, intervient Annabeth. Si, elle est en vie, nous la trouverons. Quand partons-nous ?  
-Dans quelques heures. La rentrée à déjà eu lieu à Poudlard. Nous vous avons acheté tout le matériel nécessaire. Vous partirez, par porto... Portoloin, une de leurs inventions. Vous serez directement, envoyé dans le bureau du principal. Bonne chance.

 **Voilà, le prologue, j'espère que ça vous as plut.  
La suite arrivera bientôt ! Laisser moi vos avis !  
Bonne journée !  
Kisss  
MelissaFanfic**

 **Ps : Oui, j'ai changer de nom, après tout, je ne fais pas que des Dramione !  
Ps2 : Bonne rentrée ! Mais, surtout, courage ! =D  
Ps3 : S'il y a des questions, je répondrais, au début du prochain**


	2. Chapitre 1

Je tiens à vous remerciez pour tout les retours positifs que j'ai eu.  
J'espère que ce chapitre, vous plaira autant.  
Je vous laisse, dès maintenant avec la suite.  
Bonne lecture.  
On se retrouve à la fin !

-  
 **Chapitre 1 :**

Après cette réunion, j'allais directement dans mon bungalow.  
Je m'écroulais sur mon lit en soupirant.  
Ma petite sœur... Ma jumelle...  
Elle est sûrement morte, maintenant.  
Je laisse tomber quelques larmes.  
Quand nous étions petits, je ressentais tout ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Je ne ressens plus rien, depuis cette dispute.  
Cette maudite dispute, si seulement, je savais me taire. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé, elle aurait appris notre véritable nature, elle aurait peut-être continuait sa scolarité à Poudlard, mais, elle serait venue, ici, l'été, avec moi...  
J'aurais éclaté de rire, quand elle aurait vu Tyson. Je l'aurais défendu devant Clarisse, pour qu'au final, elle m'engueule.  
Si, seulement, je n'avais rien dis...  
Je pris une bouffer d'air en me redressent.  
Chiron entra dans mon bungalow avec Clarisse et Annabeth.  
-J'ai quelques détails à vous donner... commença-t-il.  
Il nous expliqua absolument tout, ce que nous devions savoir sur l'école et le monde magique.  
Il nous donna quelques informations, sur le trio d'argent, parce que la jeune fille, Pansy Parkinson est la supposée fille d'Arès. Il nous parla de ses deux meilleurs amis, Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Il nous indiqua que leur maison était Serpentard, qu'ils avaient trahis leurs parents pendant la guerre, pour aller du bon côté. Il nous parla de leur rivalité avec la maison Gryffondor, plus particulièrement, avec Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, eux, former, le golden trio.

Il nous donna des baguettes, qui nous serait inutiles.  
Des livres qui ont reçus un sort, pour que nous puissions les lires.  
Des uniformes bizarres.  
Ainsi que d'autre objet étrange, et une monnaie étrange.  
Finalement, il nous demanda de tout tenir fermement et de s'accrocher également à la canne qu'il tenait.

-Et après ? demandais-je.

Ma question resta en suspend, le décor autour de nous, tourner violemment, puis changea d'un coup.  
Quand nous lâchions la canne nous étions dans un bureau.  
Je jetais un œil à Annabeth pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.  
-C'est vieux, commenta Clarisse avant de renifler. Et ça sent le vieux.  
-Clarisse... Commença Annabeth.  
Elle roula des yeux, lâcha ses affaires et avança vers le bureau qui était au centre de la pièce.  
-C'est quoi, ça ? Ca se mange ?  
Elle regardait un bol remplit d'insecte étrange qui bougeait.  
-Touche pas à ça, dit Annabeth.  
-T'inquiètes pas, je n'allais pas goûter, trop bizarre pour moi... Bon, où est le vieux ?  
-Un peu de respect, dit Annabeth.  
Clarisse leva les yeux au ciel.  
-On devrait peut-être, s'installer ? proposais-je.  
-Percy, quand on est bien élevé, on ne s'installe pas, chez quelqu'un, sans qu'il nous le demande...  
-Qu'elle chance ! Je suis mal élevée, dit Clarisse en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.  
-Clarisse !  
Elle fit un petit sourire à Annabeth et mit ses pieds sur le bureau.  
Annabeth roula des yeux et s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Je rejoignis Clarisse sans m'asseoir.  
-Alors ? Jackson... Tu nous caches encore des trucs ?  
-Non, Clarisse, je ne cache rien...  
-Bien... Bien...  
Annabeth prit un livre, le feuilleta et le reposa.  
-Bon, vous la sentez, comment cette quête ? demanda Clarisse.  
-Bien, aucun monstre en vu...  
-Tu te sens obliger de faire la conversation ? demandais-je.  
Elle me fusilla à peine du regard.  
-Moi, je dis, que nous aurons forcément quelques monstres. On parle de quatre ou cinq, demie dieux, dans le même endroit, un endroit absolument pas garder.  
-Peut-être, mais on ne va pas emmener nos armes, partout, les élèves auraient peur, dit Annabeth en s'approchant.  
-Moi, je peux...  
-Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais, s'il y a un monstre et que notre seul espoir c'est toi, on est mal barré...  
-Eh ! m'indignais-je. J'ai sauvé le monde plusieurs fois !  
-Ouais... soupira-t-elle. Je ne sais pas... C'est sûrement ta tête...  
Annabeth ricana, elle me poussa sur un fauteuil puis s'installa sur mes genoux.  
-Je croyais, que les personnes bien élevées, ne s'installer pas, chez les gens, sans leurs permissions...Dis-je.  
-Je suis pas sur le fauteuil. Mais, sur toi. C'est toi, le mal poli.  
Je levais les mains en signe d'exubérassions. Annabeth toucha mes cheveux en ricanant.  
-Pitié, dit Clarisse en mettant sa main sur ses yeux. Pas de truc de couple devant moi !  
Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu n'es pas dérangé d'habitude... Peut-être, que tu aimerais que ton copain soit là.  
Le visage de Clarisse devient presque niais.  
-Chris... soupira-t-elle.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit d'un coup.  
Nous nous levions aussitôt, en positions de défense et nos armes en mains.  
C'était deux hommes et une femme.  
La jeune femme avait l'air à la foi gentille et sévère. Elle portait une robe de sorcière verte et un grand chapeau, ainsi que des lunettes sur le bout de son nez.  
Le premier homme était assez vieux, il avait une grande barbe, une robe de sorcier et un regard malicieux.  
Le deuxième homme, avait les cheveux énormément gras, il avait un nez assez crochu et n'avait pas l'air très gentil, il portait également une robe de sorcier.

Je baissais lentement mon épée et je la fis redevenir stylo.  
Je le glissais dans ma poche.  
-Professeur McGonagall, saluais-je.  
-Monsieur Jackson, dit-elle en pissant ses lèvres.  
Les filles lâchèrent leurs armes.  
Le deuxième homme ferma la porte.  
-Je vous en pris, demi-dieux, installez-vous, dit le vieil homme. Minerva, j'avais complétement oublié que vous connaissiez, Monsieur Jackson.  
-Je vous crois, dit-elle ironiquement.  
-Tu m'expliques, chuchote Annabeth.  
-Plus tard...  
-Alors, les enfants, je suis Dumbledore, le directeur, voici, le professeur McGonagall, qui enseigne la métamorphose et le professeur Rogue, qui enseigne les potions.  
Clarisse grimaça au mot ''enfants''.  
-Vous allez être réparti, dans quelques minutes, dit Rogue.  
-Parfait, dit Annabeth en souriant.  
-Pouvons-nous récapituler, s'il vous plaît, qui est l'enfant de qui, demanda McGonagall.  
Le professeur Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Annabeth, fille d'Athéna.  
-Clarisse, fille d'Arès.  
-Percy, fils de Poséidon.  
-Bien. Dit le directeur. L'heure du dîner est arrivée. Les professeurs vont vous emmener dans le hall, où vous attendrez jusqu'à ce que Minerva vienne vous cherchez.  
Annabeth hocha la tête.  
-On n'a pas réglé notre problème, d'arme.  
-Vous n'emmenez aucune arme !  
-Excusez-moi, professeur, mais, votre baguette est une arme, alors, je ne vais pas me gêner pour emmener, mon couteau ou ma hache, dit Clarisse.  
Le professeur de métamorphose resta bouche bée.

***************

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur McGonagall.  
Elle nous fit signe d'entrer.  
Les filles passèrent devant moi, je poussais un soupir et j'avançais dans la salle.  
Devant moi, les filles, avançaient la tête en l'air. Comme ci, elles disaient '' Quoi ? On est nouveaux, un problème ? ''  
J'eu un petit sourire en coin et j'avançais à mon tour.  
-Annabeth Chase, placez-vous sous le Choixpeau, dit McGonagall.  
Annabeth se plaça sous le Choixpeau avec un air déterminé.  
-Serdaigle ! Cria celui-ci presque aussitôt.  
Annabeth partit avec un sourire aux lèvres vers la table des aigles, elle me fit un clin d'œil en passant.  
-Clarisse LaRue.  
-Serpentard ! Cria-t-il aussitôt.  
Bien. Elle pourra approcher le trio d'argent, plus vite.  
-Percy Jackson.  
Je m'approchais doucement. Le Choixpeau se plaça sur ma tête, en une fraction de seconde, il donna son verdict.  
-Gryffondor !  
Je marchais doucement vers la table des lions. Ils applaudissaient.  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux orange me fit signe de les rejoindre.  
Je m'installais entre lui et une jeune fille.  
Elle s'éloigna légèrement de moi.  
-Salut ! Je suis Ronald Weasley, mais appelle moi, Ron. Lui, c'est Harry et à côté de toi, c'est Hermione...

-

 **Voilà, le premier chapitre !  
J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant, où un peu plus !  
C'était bien la rentrée ?  
Moi, c'était bien. Ma classe à l'air cool et mes professeurs également.  
Aller, à la prochaine !  
MelissaFanfic**


	3. Chapitre 2

**On ce retrouve pour le chapitre deux, de cette fan fiction !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !  
Sur ceux, on ce retrouve à la fin !  
Bonne lecture !  
**

 **Chapitre 2 :  
**  
Je révisais tranquillement au bord du lac.  
Mon livre s'envola de mes mains, je relevais rapidement la tête, mes sourcils légèrement froncé.  
Le trio de Serpentard me regardaient avec un air hautain.

-Alors, Miss, tu lis encore... dit Malfoy.

-Ca t'étonne ? demanda Parkinson.

Je me levais et épousseter ma jupe.

-Malfoy, donne le moi.

Il me regarda de haut en bas.

-J'aimerais, vraiment, dit-il avec une main sur le cœur. Mais, vois-tu, j'ai besoin d'un livre de ce genre...

Il l'ouvrit, fronça les sourcils, je me mordis légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est quoi ? Comme langue ? Je comprends rien...

Parkinson et Zabini s'approchèrent.

-J'apprends une nouvelle langue, c'est tout, mentis-je.

Je n'avais pas besoin de leur dire, que ma dyslexie m'obliger à jeter plusieurs sorts sur mes livres, ce sont mes ennemis après tout.  
Je regardais le lac un instant, comme toujours, j'y retrouvais un étrange réconfort.

-Je comprends tout, murmura Parkinson.

Je regardais de nouveau dans leurs directions.  
Malfoy et Zabini dévisagèrent Parkinson.  
Leurs visages exprimés pour la première fois une émotion, de l'étonnement.  
Ils durent remarquer que je les observais avec intérêt et surprise, parce qu'ils reprirent leurs visages de glaces en me regardant.  
J'avais ma salive comme si j'avais fait une énorme bêtise.

-On va garder ce livre... commença Zabini.

-Sûrement, pas, coupais-je.

Je fis un pas vers eux.  
Malfoy sortit rapidement sa baguette, me lança un sort d'immobilisation, je me raidis et commençai à tomber.  
Malfoy arriva rapidement vers moi, m'attrapa autour de la taille.  
Il me fit un stupide sourire en coin en me posant délicatement sur le sol.  
-A plus, Grangie.  
Si j'aurais pu parler, je l'aurais insulté de crétin.  
Ils partirent en ricanant.

*******

Je marchais rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école, j'étais en colère. J'étais restée, une vingtaine de minutes, près du lac, immobile.  
Je vais donc faire ce qu'il s'impose, les tuer.

-Hermione !

Je me retournais, c'était Ginny.

-Waouh... dit-elle. Pourquoi, tu es trempée ?

-Parce qu'il pleut dehors, dis-je simplement.

Elle me regarda bizarrement.

-Tu es en colère ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Ces stupides serpents ! Ils m'ont immobilisée ! Je vais les tuer !

-Hermione ! Calme toi ! Tu es rouge, tu transpires et tu ressembles à une folle ! Ils sont l'habitude de faire ce genre de coup... Ne t'énerve pas, pour si peu...

-Ils ont MON LIVRE ! dis-je avec hargne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important ce livre ? demanda Ginny.

-Il y a des sorts dessus, par rapport à tu-sais-quoi... chuchotais-je.

Elle fonça les sourcils.

-Par rapport à ton changement physique ? demanda-t-elle.

Je passais ma main sur mon front.

-Non, la dyslexie.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrais, que t'es livres sont écrit en langue bizarre.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Je dois le retrouver, si quelqu'un apprend...

-Hermione. Tu es la fille qui a le plus de secret sur terre, un en moins, ce serait bien non ?

Non, parce que tous mes secrets n'en forme qu'un seul. Le plus gros de tous. Une ancienne vie.  
Je remplis mes poumons d'air et je me dirigeais vers la salle commune.  
J'entrais dans le dortoir des garçons, Ron et Harry m'interrogèrent sur mon apparence, je ne répondis pas et prit la carte.  
Ils étaient dans leurs dortoirs.  
Je décidais donc d'aller prendre une douche de toute façon, ils seront au repas.

*******

Je descendais les escaliers en vitesse.  
Les crétins étaient dans la grande salle.  
Je ne vis pas attention au léger silence qui s'imposa quand j'allais vers leur table.  
Parkinson et Zabini étaient de l'autre côté en face de Malfoy.  
Je tapotais sur l'épaule de celui-ci, contrairement à ses amis, il n'avait même pas tourné la tête.

-Quoi, Grangie ? J'aimerais que tu te passes de moi, pendant les repas au moins...

-La ferme, je viens récupérer mon bien.

-C'est quelle langue ? coupa Parkinson.

Je tournais mon regard vers elle, mes sourcils étaient légèrement hausser.

-Tu ne connais pas.

-Dis toujours, demanda Zabini.

-Je ne sais plus.

-Tu vois, Granger. Le problème, c'est que, je n'ai pas ton livre sur moi... Je te le donne dès demain, dit Malfoy avec un sourire en coin.

-Voir après-demain, dit Zabini. Parce qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de mémoire... Comme toi...

-Très juste, commenta Malfoy. De toute façon, on détectera la langue ce soir. On connaît, quelques sorts, nous aussi.

Je m'installais à côté de Malfoy, à cheval sur le banc.

-Écouter, je sais, rivalité des maisons et tout ça. Mais, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce livre, ce soir.

Malfoy tourna son visage vers moi, ses traits laissé apercevoir de la surprise.

-T'es pas chiée toi, chuchota-t-il.

-Hein ?

-Est-ce que je vais m'asseoir chez les Gryffondor comme ça ? On est ennemi, lève tes fesses !

Je croissais mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Je veux mon livre, dis-je fermement.

J'entendis Zabini ricanait.

-Prends celui de quelqu'un d'autre !

-Non ! Je veux le mien !

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu es têtue ! Ma parole, commenta Parkinson.

-Exactement. Alors, mon livre ?

-Je te prête le mien, si tu veux.

Malfoy me tendit un livre neuf, avec une bordure dorée.

-Il est collector.

-Non. Je veux le mien !

Ils soupirèrent.

-Bon... On la vire à coup de pied ? demanda Parkinson.

Zabini ricana.

-Bonne idée... dit Malfoy.

-Tsss, commençais-je.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

Je continuais en les fusillant du regard.

-Elle est vraiment trop bizarre...

-Depuis, le temps que je dis que les Gryffondor, ont des problèmes mentaux...

-VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !

J'arrêtais et je levais la tête vers Dumbledore.

-Tout d'abord, je donne dix points à Gryffondor et Serpentard, pour avoir crée des liens, maintenant, Miss Granger, retourner à votre table...

Je sentis mes joues rougirent.  
Je passais une jambe et commençais à me lever.

-Eh ! Granger ! chuchota Malfoy.

Je tournais légèrement la tête vers Malfoy.

-Joli cul, pour une née-moldus.

Je rougis un peu plus. En me dirigeant rapidement vers ma table.

-Merci, pour cette remarque, absolument pas discrète, Monsieur Malfoy, dit le directeur avec les yeux pétillant.

Les garçons me firent une place, en me lançant un regard surpris, Ginny, elle, semblait amusée.

-Plus tard... soupirais-je.

-Maintenant, mes chers élèves, je dois vous faire part d'une nouvelle. Notre établissement à l'honneur d'accueillir, deux nouvelles jeunes sorcières et un nouveau sorcier, ils nous viennent tout droit d'Ismack.

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils.

-Merci, de bien les accueillir, je compte sur vous !

McGonagall partit les chercher.  
Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent en premières.  
Elles avaient les têtes hautes.  
La première était blonde, elle avait l'air intelligente et pleine de sagesse. Elle irait sûrement à Serdaigle.  
La deuxième jeune fille était brune, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Parkinson, celle-ci la fixer d'ailleurs. Leur ressemble, n'était sûrement pas que physique. Elle avait elle aussi, un air dur et froid.

-Mignon... commenta Lavande à quelques couverts de moi.

Je tournais la tête vers la dernière personne.  
Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant.  
Par Merlin...  
Percy...  
Je secouais légèrement la tête.

-Impossible...

-Quoi ? demanda Ron.

-Hein ? Rien.

C'est un moldus, Hermione, un moldus stupide et égoïste. Il ne peut pas être là, il n'est pas réel.  
La première fille, Annabeth, partit à Serdaigle.  
La deuxième, Clarisse, partit à Serpentard.

-Percy Jackson ! appela McGonagall.

Je fermais doucement les yeux en baissant la tête, pour ne pas pleurer.  
Je suis en plein cauchemar. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

-Gryffondor !

Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Quoi d'autre ?  
J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Ron lui faire signe.  
Je tournais la tête vers Ginny, qui était à ma droite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es rouge... Tu penses à Malfoy, hein ? dit-elle avec une danse de sourcil.

-Hein ? Non.

Percy se plaça à côté de moi.

-Mes secrets sont en danger... chuchotais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils et sembla comprendre.  
Elle regarda Percy, elle dut remarquer nos points commun - quand j'avais mon vrai visage- vu qu'elle blanchit rapidement.

-Salut ! Moi, je suis Ronald Weasley, mais appelle moi, Ron. Lui, c'est Harry et à côté de toi, c'est Hermione.

-Enchanté. Je crois que vous saviez tous comment je m'appelle...

-En effet, commentais-je doucement.

Percy tourna ses yeux bleus vers moi. Il commença à froncer les sourcils.  
Je pris soudainement peur.

-Moi, c'est Ginny Weasley, mais mon frère, n'a apparemment vu d'utilité à me présenter...

Percy tourna son visage vers elle en souriant.  
Sauver.

-  
 **Voilà, le nouveau chapitre, comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos avis !  
Bisous !**  
 **MelissaFanfic**

 **Ps : Réponse Reviews :**

 **Aelle : Comme tu le vois, la suite est postée assez vite ! J'espère que ce chapitre ta plut tout autant ! Bisous !  
** **  
** **NotTheRealAthna : Tout les messages sont encouragent ! Mais merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps dans mettre un !** ****

 **Ange : Est-ce que cette fois, j'ai plus que ''Pas mal '' ? Mdrrr** ****

 **.Liseuse : Voilà, cette suite tant attendu ! Mdrrr**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Encore, une fois, je vous remercie pour tout !  
Je n'écrirais plus si je n'avais pas tout vos retours positifs !  
Alors, un grand MERCI !  
J'arrête le blabla que vous ne lisez peut-être pas ! Mdrrr Je vous laisse, avec le plus important !  
Voici, la suite !  
Bonne lecture !**

-

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Pdv Général :**

Clarisse avançait tranquillement vers la table des Serpentard.  
Son regard toujours restait sûr et terrifiant, pour n'importe qu'elle personne saine d'esprit.  
De là-haut, Arès dirait sûrement, qu'elle tient cela de lui, ce qui est forcement vrai.  
Les élèves de Serpentard se poussèrent légèrement quand elle décida de s'installer avec le trio d'argent.  
Drago Malfoy haussa les sourcils devant la ressemblance frappante être la nouvelle et sa meilleure amie.  
Blaise Zabini regardait Pansy Parkinson, puis Clarisse, pour ensuite revenir à Pansy, et ainsi de suite...  
Pansy Parkinson, elle, regardait son assiette, elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard noir de la jeune fille.  
Clarisse, regardait autour d'elle et commença à manger.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ? demanda-t-elle à Blaise.  
-Tu... Vous... Vous vous ressemblez. Grandement.

Clarisse tourna son visage vers Pansy.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
-P'être bien , passe moi, le poulet s'te plaît.  
Blaise lui passa.  
-Est-ce que vous pouvez, arrêter de me fixer ? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.  
Drago fit une grimace de dégoût et sortit un livre de son sac.  
Il attrapa ensuite sa baguette et regarda la table des Gryffondor.  
La jeune brunette qu'il regardait, ne s'occuper pas d'eux.  
Il nota quand même qu'elle touchait à peine à son assiette, elle avait l'air triste et songeuse.  
Il pointa sa baguette sur le livre. Prononça le sort, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Charme de protection ? demanda Pansy.  
Clarisse tourna légèrement la tête vers eux.  
-Apparemment, Granger, à penser à tout...  
-Elle a l'air bizarre, regardée là...  
-Drago... Commence pas... râla Pansy. On a plus urgent là !  
-Oui, c'est vrais, dit-il en secouant légèrement sa tête.  
-On peut regarder à la bibliothèque, suggéra Blaise en grimaçant.  
-Bien sûr, pour qu'elle nous tombe dessus...  
-Ah ouais... On peut demander à Rogue.  
-Jamais, Blaise, tu t'imagines venir vers lui, pour lui annoncer ça, dit Pansy en fessant les gros yeux.  
-C'est quoi, votre problème, demanda Clarisse en prenant une gorge d'eau.  
-C'est ce... commença Pansy.  
-Tu es malade, on ne va pas lui dire, coupa Blaise. On ne la connaît pas.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, j'ai confiance, et de toute façon, c'est mon problème...  
-Il est passé où le '' Les gars mes problèmes sont vos problèmes ! '' demande Drago.  
Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Clarisse, c'est ça ?  
-Ouep. Et tu dois être Pansy, là Drago et Blaise si j'ai suivis...  
-Exactement, dit Pansy. Tu connais la langue de ce livre ?  
Pansy arracha des mains de Drago le livre. Elle le plaça dans les mains de Clarisse.  
Celle-ci ne semblait pas surprise.  
-C'est du grec. Du grec ancien. Comment tu as eu ça ? demanda Clarisse sérieusement.  
-On la prit à...  
-Une amie, compléta Pansy.  
-Qui ?  
-Tu ne connais pas, dit Drago.  
-Son nom de famille, c'est Jackson ?  
Pansy, Drago et Blaise se regardèrent.  
-Non, dit Pansy simplement. On n'a pas de Jackson, ici, enfin à part le nouveau Gryffondor.  
-Non, il y a une Serdaigle aussi je crois, dit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est en sixième année, ou septième...  
-Oui, dit Drago. Je vois de qui te parles...  
-Ce n'est pas à elle, ce livre ?  
-Non, coupa sèchement Drago. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu t'intéresses tant à ce livre.  
-C'est juste que cette écriture est rare... C'est tout... Si elle sait où on peut les acheter... Ca m'intéresse...  
Ils restèrent silencieux.  
Clarisse retourna à son repas.

Á la table des Serdaigle, Annabeth était installer avec Luna et Cho Chang.  
Elles discutaient tous ensembles.  
Annabeth appréciait déjà Luna, pour son côté atypique, par contre, elle avait du mal avec Cho, elle la trouvait froide et hautaine.  
-Tu as une aura différente des autres élèves, dit Luna.  
Annabeth ce tendit légèrement, elle ricana par la suite et prit un peu d'eau pour se donner de la contenance.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Tu es puissante, déterminas Luna.  
-Peut-être, dit-elle.  
-Laisse-là, Luna. Tu vas lui faire peur, dit Cho.  
-Il en faut beaucoup pour me faire peur, dit Annabeth en regardant Luna avec un sourire.  
-J'espère que John n'a pas tout manger, je veux du pudding moi...  
-J'espère aussi, ajouta Annabeth.  
-C'est ton petit ami ? demanda sa voisine de gauche.  
-Qui ? Percy ?  
-Ouais, il est vachement mignon...  
-Je sais, c'est mon petit-ami, dit-elle.  
-Il est fidèle ? demanda Cho avec étonnement.  
Annabeth ne s'attarda pas sur son l'air étonnée.  
-Oui. On est ensemble depuis quelques années, maintenant.  
-Il ne faut pas s'accrocher, il vous lâche tous, dit Cho en fixant la table des Gryffondor.  
-Pas Percy. Tu ne le connais pas. Je ne te permets pas de le juger. Tu n'es personne pour faire cela.  
-Et je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça. Tu es nouvelle ici, tu ne sais pas ce que l'on a traversés !  
-Viens, Annie, je vais te montrer les dortoirs. Tu dormiras dans le mien, coupa Luna.  
Elle attrapa Annabeth par le bras.  
-Attends, je reviens...  
Annabeth partit vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de Percy, tapota sur son épaule.  
Percy ce retourna et lui sourit, il attrapa sa main et l'embrassa.  
-Annie ?  
-Je vais me coucher, à demain, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.  
Il remplaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de la propriétaire.  
-Á demain, dit Percy.  
-Ne disparais pas...  
-Je n'oserais pas, voyons, dit Percy en riant.

Annabeth le frappa à l'épaule et rejoignit Luna. Elle fit un signe à Clarisse au passage.  
-C'est ta copine ? demanda Ron.  
-Ouais, Annabeth.  
-Elle a l'air gentille, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? dit Harry.  
-Exactement. Très gentille et très jolie. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit, Mione.  
Percy se tendit légèrement, il appelait toujours sa sœur comme cela, avant.  
Hermione fit un signe de tête et disparut dans les couloirs du château.  
Ginny se tourna vers Percy qui avait froncer les sourcils au départ d'Hermione.  
Percy réfléchissait à qui cette jeune fille lui fessait penser, rien qu'avec ces manières.  
-Ne t'occupe pas d'Hermione, elle ne se sent pas bien, aujourd'hui. Les Serpentard l'on immobiliser près du lac. Elle est restée bloquer assez longtemps alors qu'il pleuvait...  
-Ca explique son arrivée de tout à l'heure et son humeur, dit Ron.  
-Elle va être malade... ajouta Harry.  
Ron soupira.  
-Quand, Hermy est malade, elle est vraiment très, très mais alors très chiante.  
-Je suis sûr que vous exagérez...  
-Absolument pas, dit Harry.

-  
 **Voilà !**  
 **La suite arrivera sûrement mercredi prochain !**  
 **Comme toujours, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensiez !**  
 **Kisss**

 **Ps : Réponse Reviews :**

 _ **Aelle**_ _ **: Je suis contente que tu ne changes pas d'avis ! Bisous !**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voici, un nouveau chapitre, comme promis !  
Je vous laisse dès maintenant, avec la suite.  
On ce retrouve à la fin de toute façon !  
Bonne lecture !  
**

 **Chapitre 4**

Hermione était remontée dans son dortoir, elle s'était jetée sur son lit et avait tirer les rideaux de son lit.  
Elle ne voulait voir personne.  
Elle s'installa en tailleur dans son lit.  
Hermione attrapa une petite boîte rectangulaire qui était sous son oreiller.  
Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et y sortit, plusieurs photos ainsi qu'un médaillon.

Sur les photos, nous pouvions apercevoir, deux enfants. Ils devaient avoir six/sept ans, ils étaient tous les deux bruns et ils avaient les yeux bleus/verts.  
Hermione caressa du doigt la photo, elle laissa tomber une ou deux larmes.  
Elle savait que le jeune homme sur la photo se trouvait bien, ici, ce soir.

Elle reposa délicatement les photos, pour attraper le médaillon.  
Il était simple, mais magnifique.  
Il était en argent, plusieurs pierres l'entourer.  
Elle l'ouvrit pour lire de nouveau la gravure.  
''À jamais, de P et S ''  
Percy et Sally.  
Son frère et sa mère.

-Je peux rentrer ?

Hermione reconnut immédiatement la voix de Ginny.

-Une minute ! dit-elle d'une voix étouffer par ses sanglots.

Elle essuya ses yeux, rangea le collier et glissa la boîte sous son oreiller.  
Elle tira légèrement les rideaux et Ginny se faufila à l'intérieure.  
Hermione attrapa un oreiller qu'elle mit sur ses genoux.  
Ginny, elle, attrapa sa baguette pour créer une bulle de silence autour du lit.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Hermione la regarda et éclata aussitôt en sanglot. Ginny mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione en silence.

-C'était ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesça lentement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire là ? demanda Hermione après quelques larmes.

-Il te cherche peut-être...

-Un moldus. C'est un moldus, Ginny. Jamais, il n'aurait pu venir ici. Il n'aurait jamais pu tromper Dumbledore.

-Il vient pourtant d'une école de magie, avec ces filles, Annabeth et Clarisse.

Hermione eut un ricanement sans joie.

-Ismack, cette école à était détruite en 1943.

Ginny fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Il doit être sorcier également, sinon, il ne serait jamais ici. Dumbledore n'accepterait jamais un moldus... Ton père était peut-être sorcier. Peut-être que les pouvoirs de ton frère se sont manifestés à ton départ.

-Peut-être... Mais, pourquoi ne serait-il pas venu plutôt ?

-Il voulait sûrement éviter, Poudlard, car il était fâché contre toi. Il a sûrement fait une autre école, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était idiot et qu'il devait te retrouver.

-Cela n'explique pas, pourquoi Ismack ?

-Peut-être que cette école à était reconstruite, les livres que tu lis sont vieux. La majorité à une cinquantaine d'années.

-Nous vérifierons à la bibliothèque.

Il eut un silence pendant quelques instants.

-Nous... Tu... Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler aux garçons.

Hermione fit les gros yeux.

-Tu les connais, quand ils ont sus, que j'avais un faible sur Seamus, ils l'ont répétés à la moitié de l'école ! Alors, imagine ce que ce serait pour ma fausse identité...  
Ginny ricana.

-C'est vrais, j'avais oublié l'affaire Finnigan...

-C'était en quatrième année, dit-elle pour s'expliquer.

Ginny se retenait de rire, ce qui fit rire sa camarade.

-Je me rappellerais toujours, quand Ron et Harry on était le menacer, pour que je cite ''T'es mort Finnigan, si tu lui fais du mal, tu es mort.''

-Heureusement, qu'ils étaient amis, dit Ginny. Imagine pour Malfoy, qu'est-ce que se serra !

Hermione arrêta presque aussitôt de rire.

-Comment ça, Malfoy ?

-Fait pas comme ci, tu n'avais pas remarqué, il tuerait pour toi.

Hermione eut l'air étonnée.

-Comme tu tuerais pour lui, ajouta Ginny doucement.

Hermione devient toute rouge, marmonna dans un langage incompréhensible pour finalement, mettre Ginny hors de son lit.  
Elle bloqua ses rideaux grâce à un sort et s'endormit rapidement.

********  
 **Pdv Hermione :**

Le lendemain, je pris une douche assez chaude qui sembla me donner une seconde vie.  
Une fois prête, je descendis les nombreux escaliers de Poudlard, pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

J'allais directement à la table des Serpentard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
Cette table n'était pas beaucoup remplis, ce qui est normal pour un samedi matin.  
Les principaux individus étaient là, accompagnés de la nouvelle Serpentard.

Je m'installais comme hier soir.  
Malfoy soupira alors que Zabini réprimait un ricanement.

-La revoilà... dit Parkinson.

-Parkinson, dis-je en souriant. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne me répondit pas, elle sembla avaler avec difficulté.

-Bon... On ne va pas passer par quatre-chemins. Vous savez ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je.

Je me penchais au-dessus de l'assiette de Malfoy pour attraper une pomme. Il me donna une légère tape sur la main. Je le regardais sans comprendre.

-Si tu veux manger, va à ta table...

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Bon... Mon livre, je peux le récupérer ?

Malfoy ouvrit son sac et me tendit mon livre. Quand j'allais le saisir, il l'enleva rapidement, il me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi, cette lueur de peur dans tes yeux ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

-Absolument rien. Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles, maintenant, donne moi ce livre.

-Tu te rappelles de la langue maintenant ?

Je portais ma main à mon front.

-Zut... Toujours pas.

-On a trouvé la langue.

Je serrais les dents.

-C'est du grec ancien.

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

-Comment as-tu pus, j'ai mis...

-Je sais, dit-il en se mettant dans la même position que moi.

-Tu ne pouvais pas tromper mes sorts.

-Moi non. Mais, quelqu'un a réussit.

-Qui ? dis-je en lui attrapant le bras.

Son regard se tourna vers la nouvelle.

-Moi, dit-elle au même moment.

Elle me regardait avec intérêt.

-Comment as-tu eu ce livre ?

-Comment as-tu déjouée mon sort ? demandais-je également.

-J'ai mes secrets.

-Et j'ai les miens.

Son regard me fit froid dans le dos, mais je maintenais ma position, je ne dirais rien.

-Je réponds et tu réponds, proposais-je.

-Bien.

-J'ai eu ce livre à la bibliothèque, j'ai pris ce livre, car la langue m'intriguer.

C'étais en partie vrais, à la bibliothèque il y avait un rayon de livres en grec, j'étais tombée dessus en première année, c'étaient les seuls livres que j'étais capable de lire, dedans il y a avait un sort pour transformer la langue des autres livres. Pratique.

-À toi, dis-je.

Elle fit un sourire froid.

-Je ne te le dirais pas, mais, je vais t'apprendre une chose, quand on fait un marché, assure-toi de toujours avoir une parole solennelle.

J'étais en rogne, je venais de me faire avoir par un serpent.  
D'ailleurs, Malfoy et Zabini réprimaient un ricanement.  
Je me levais doucement, j'attrapais une pomme.

-Bon appétit, dis-je en partant.

Je fessais semblant, mais à l'intérieur de moi, j'avais la haine.  
Quand je passais les portes de la Grande Salle, le sol trembla.

-

 **Fin de ce chapitre, la suite seras sûrement disponible samedi !**  
 **Bonne fin de semaine à tous !**

 **Ps Réponse Reviews :**

 **Miadu50 : Il faut toujours un peu de mystère, même s'il est inutile Mdrrr**  
 **Aelle : On s'en fiche, j'aime la répétition ! En plus, tes reviews me font super plaisir**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Déjà, je vous remercie, encore une fois, de vos retours, ensuite je m'excuses pour l'attente... J'ai eu quelques problèmes chez moi...  
Bref...  
Je vous laisses tout de suite, avec le nouveau chapitre !  
Bonne lecture !  
On ce retrouve comme toujours à la fin !  
**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

La journée de cours avait était longue après l'incident de ce matin. On m'avait arrêté dans les couloirs toute la journée, les élèves voulaient soit des nouvelles de leur proche, ou des renseignement sur le tremblement de terre.  
Dans les deux cas, je ne savais rien.

Malgré le froid, qui commencer à venir, j'étais toujours dehors, devant le lac noir.  
Au loin, le soleil se couchait.  
Il était déjà tard, mais il n'était pas encore venu.  
Pourtant, à chaque fois, que j'allais mal, il apparaissait...  
Je lançais de nouveau un poisson que j'avais fait apparaître quelques minutes plutôt.

-Pourquoi, tu te caches, aujourd'hui ? chuchotais-je.

Je m'approchais doucement de l'eau dans le but de la toucher. Juste avant que mes doigts ne rentrent en contact avec l'eau. Je voyais sa tête apparaître.

-Salut toi ! dis-je.

Il émit un drôle de bruit comme pour me saluer.

-Tu as eu peur du tremblement de terre, pas vrai ? Je te comprends, il m'a fait peur également.

Je lui lançais un autre poisson, qu'il n'attrapa pas.  
Je fronçais doucement les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes plus mes poissons ?

Le calamar, ce redresse un peu plus, d'un coup, il souleva un de ses tentacules dans le but de m'arroser, ce qui fonctionna.

-Hey ! dis-je avant de ricaner. Comment je peux expliquer ça moi, maintenant ?

Il fit un signe de tête vers ma baguette.  
Je me tapais doucement le front.

-C'est vrais, suis-je bête... Mais... Ce n'est pas une raison pour recommencer.

Il émit de nouveau un drôle de bruit.

-C'est ça ! Je te crois !

-Hermione ?

Je fessais disparaître les poissons rapidement.  
Le temps que je repère Harry, le calamar avait disparut.

-Tu parles à qui ? demanda-t-il.

-Personne, affirmais-je.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu viens ? C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner...

-J'arrive, dis-je en ramassant mes affaires.

*************

Je sortais de ma douche rapidement, Ginny taper comme une folle contre la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demandais-je en m'enroulant dans une serviette chaude.

-Dépêche ! McGonagall, attend tous les Gryffondor dans la Salle Commune !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi !

-Je ne sais pas, dépêche, c'est tout !  
Je pestais, j'enfilais rapidement mon pyjama, constitué, d'un top blanc et d'un jogging noir. Je mettais également mes chaussettes noires et j'attachais mes cheveux trempés en queue-de-cheval.

Je descendais rapidement les escaliers.

McGonagall était bien là, debout devant a cheminé.  
-Bien. Maintenant, que Miss Granger est là, vous pourriez me suivre. Le directeur souhaite vous parler.

-Mais... Il est vingt-deux heures, dit Ron.

-Je le sais, Monsieur Weasley. Suivez-moi.  
J'attrapais ma cape qui traînait sur un fauteuil.  
Nous descendions les escaliers.  
Quand nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle, nous remarquons qu'il n'y avait pas que les Gryffondor de convoquer, tout les élèves étaient là, ils étaient pratiquement tous en pyjama.

Je m'installais près de Ginny.  
En face de moi, Harry et Ron prirent place, Percy s'installa à la gauche de Ron.  
Le directeur se leva pour ce placer devant les tables des enseignants. Il lança un sonorus à sa voie et demanda le silence.

-Je suis désolé de vous convoquer à une heure pareille, commença-t-il.

Je fis un haussement de sourcil à Ginny, elle y répondit par un léger sourire.

-Nous avons plusieurs informations à vous transmettre. Tout d'abord, nous sommes heureux de vous apprendre, que les élèves qui ont étaient blesser pendant la secousse de ce matin vont mieux, ils seront en cour lundi. Le château à également était renforcé. Les prochaines secousses ne nous toucherons pas, vous pouvez dormir tranquillement.

Il marqua une pause.

-Pour finir, je vais laisser la parole à nos deux préfet-en-chef. Ils vont vous dire une nouvelle qui devrait donner un peu de joie à cette journée. Rester silencieux pendant qu'ils parlent, Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy.

Je regardais la table des Serpentard.  
Je trouvais facilement Malfoy, il était au centre et tout les Serpentard le regarder.  
Il se leva lentement, absolument pas gêner par son manque de tee-shirt.  
Je me levais de la table des Gryffondor, je remontais l'allée quand Malfoy arriva à mes côtés.

-Dît, tu sais ce que l'on doit dire, j'espère ? chuchota-t-il.

-Non... Je croyais que l'annonce du bal était jeudi prochain, je n'ai rien préparer...

-T'inquiètes... On va gérer, comme d'hab'.

Je sentais dans sa voie, qu'il essaye de ce convaincre avant tout.

Nous nous tournions vers les élèves, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
Il se racla la gorge.

-Bonsoir à tous ! Nous avons en effet, une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer !

-Cela n'a pas était facile, mais nous avons réussi ! ajoutais-je.

-En effet, le professeur Dumbledore est d'accord, pour organiser un bal.

-Il se déroulera le soir d'halloween, à partir de dix-neuf heures, ici même.

-Les déguisements sont obligatoires. Si vous n'êtes pas déguisé vous n'êtes pas accepté, compléta-t-il.

-Les premières, deuxième et troisième années ont l'autorisation de rester jusqu'à vingt et une heures seulement. Les autres ont l'autorisation jusqu'à minuit.

-Ceux qui seront surpris à tricher seront sévèrement punis.

-Comme ceux qui emmèneront de l'alcool, ajoutais-je en souriant.

Malfoy tourna rapidement sa tête vers moi, les sourcils fronçaient ce qui provoqua le rire de tout les élèves.

-Bonne soirée ! finis-je en retournant vers ma table.

Malfoy me rattrapa aisément.

-Hey !

Je fis mine de ne pas l'entendre, à cause du bruit de la Grande Salle.  
Il m'attrapa par le bras et me força à me tourner.  
Je plantais mon regard dans ses yeux.

-Quoi ?

-On n'avait pas dit non, pour l'alcool.

Je roulais des yeux et pris un air agacée.

-Franchement, Malfoy... Je ne m'en souviens plus... Trop tard.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Cela se voit Grangie.

-Ne m'appelle pas Grangie.

-Et pourquoi cela Grangie.

-Ce n'est pas mon nom. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se voit ?

Il fit un sourire en coin.

-Ton aptitude à mentir.

J'ouvrais la bouche avec un air que j'espérais choquais.

-Je ne mens jamais, mentis-je.

Il roula des yeux.

-Bien sûr, dit-il.

-Maintenant lâche moi, j'ai à faire...

Il lâcha mon bras.

-Encore un mensonge, dit-il dans mon dos.

-  
 **Voilà !  
On ce retrouve Samedi je penses !  
Bisous !**

 **Ps : Merci à Aelle et CrazyWizard pour la reviews ! =)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**On est déjà à 1.2 K de vue ! OMG !  
Alors que ce n'est que le 6ème chapitre, pour le 20ème c'est quoi ? 10 K ?  
Nous verrons ! =)  
On ce retrouve à la fin !  
Bonne lecture !  
**

 **Chapitre 6 :**

J'arrive à la table des Gryffondor, assez essoufflée.  
Ginny fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je reprends difficilement mon souffle avant de répondre.

-Les élèves... Ils m'agressent !

-Quoi ? dit Ron.

-Ils ont tous des questions ! Ils ne peuvent pas aller harceler Malfoy, dis-je en m'installant.

-Oh... Moi, qui avais des questions, dit Ginny.

Je lui lançais un regard rempli de peine et de souffrance.

-C'est bon... C'est bon ! On verra cela plus tard...

-Merci, dis-je en souriant.

Je regardais les plats autour de moi.

-Percy, tu peux me donner le poulet, s'il te plaît ?

Celui-ci releva rapidement la tête, surpris que je lui parle.

-Bien sûr, dit-il en me le donnant.

-Merci, dis-je rapidement.

-Mione, tu comptes y aller avec qui, au bal ?

-Je croyais que l'on n'en parlait pas ! dis-je.

-Non. On ne parle pas de l'organisation et de son déroulement ! Mais, en ce qui concerne ton déguisement et ton cavalier, là...

Je soupirais.

-Je ne sais pas, dans les deux cas.

-Grangie ?

Je me retournais la bouche pleine.  
C'était Malfoy, encore.  
Je l'incitais à continuer d'un signe de tête.

-Je voulais savoir en quoi tu te déguisais, vu que tout ce qui ont un partenaire doivent être accorder...

Je toussais, le poulet passait mal.

-Euh... Qui te dis que l'on doit y aller ensemble ?

Il ricana.

-Dumbledore nous l'a dit. Quand il a accepté... Je vois que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout écoutait bien...

Je fis une légère grimaça.

-Possible... Euh... Je ne sais vraiment pas... Tu n'as pas une idée ?

Il soupira.

-Je comptais sur toi...

-Bon... Je cherche et je te tiens au courant.

Il fit un signe de tête, salua Harry, Ron et Ginny avant de disparaître.

-Pourquoi, il vous salut ?

-Parce qu'il est devenu soudainement poli depuis la fin de la guerre, proposa Harry.

-Il est presque gentil, compléta Ron.

-N'importe quoi ! Il est toujours aussi... Aussi lui quoi !

Ils ne me répondirent pas.

-En tout cas, tu as un cavalier maintenant !

-On parle de Malfoy !

-Justement, je sais à quel point il compte pour toi, dit-elle avec une danse de sourcils.

Je réprimais un rire. Je touchais mon cœur.

-Tellement, il est... Je n'ai pas les mots.

-Rien que ça ! Je suis touché Grangie !

Je me retournais de nouveau pour retomber sur Malfoy, il abordait un sourire plus grand que d'habitude.  
Je rougis violemment.

-J'ai oublié de te dire, qu'on avait une réunion pour le bal dans une heure.

-C'est noté...

-J'espère que je ne vais pas trop de manquer d'ici là ! dit-il en soupirant.

-Jamais tu me manqueras Malfoy...

-Qu'est-ce que l'on a dit sur les mensonges ? Ils sont vilains ! Alors arrête de mentir, Grangie-chérie !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! râlais-je.

Il sourit de nouveau.

-Quand tu arrêteras de mentir, j'arrêterais, promis.

Je le fusillais du regard alors qu'il partait.  
Je me retournais pour croiser le regard rieur de mes amis et de Percy. Je ne dis rien et me re concentrée sur mon repas.

Annabeth arriva.

-Salut, dit Percy. On ne devait pas se voir ce soir ?

-Si, si... Ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir.

Cela n'aurait pas était suspect, j'aurais ri.

-Qui ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-La préfète en chef, dit-elle soudainement.

Je n'avais plus envie de rire.

-Pourquoi, demandais-je doucement.

-Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider pour mon exposer, sur Athènes.

Je vis nettement Percy fronçaient les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, avec la préparation du bal et tout...

-Je sais, mais mon exposer et deux jours après le bal...

-Je... D'accord. Le lundi après le bal, à la bibliothèque vers 18 h ?

-Ca marche... Je vais y aller.

-Je viens, dit Percy.

-Si tu veux, dit-elle en souriant.

Pdv Percy.

Je tombais sur l'herbe à côte d'Annabeth.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

Elle détacha son regard du lac pour le poser sur moi.

-Quoi ?

-Un exposer sur Athènes où tu aurais besoin d'aide ?

Elle grimaça légèrement.

-Okay... J'ai menti...

-Je l'avais deviné, la question est pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je sens quelques choses par rapport à cette fille... Elle n'est pas comme eux... Je suis sûre que c'est elle, qui a fait le tremblement de terre. Elle s'est énervée et d'un coup la terre à trembler... Clarisse  
m'a dit qu'elle lisait en grec ancien...

-Quoi ? Tu penses qu'elle est une de mes demi-sœurs ?

Elle me regarda l'œil grave.

-La magie est partout ici. Si on peut transformer des objets, pourquoi pas des visages ?

-Tu insinues que...

-Oui, je pense que cette fille est en réalité Hermione Jackson, fille de Poséidon.

Pdv Hermione.

Je suis dans la salle de réunion.  
Malfoy était le seul présent, il ne me regardait pas, il fixait son attention sur la cheminée.  
J'avais pourtant quelques minutes de retard.  
Je fronçais doucement les sourcils en m'installant à ses côtés.

-Où sont les autres ?

Il ne me regardait toujours pas. Il ne répondit pas.

-Malfoy ?

Il tourna légèrement son visage dans ma direction, sans pour autant me regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demandais-je en lui touchant le bras.

Il regarda son bras et releva finalement la tête vers moi.

-Tu es en retard, constata-t-il.

-Et toi, tu es sourd. Pourquoi, les autres ne sont pas là ?

Il détourna le regard mal-à-l'aise.

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de réunion, dit-il simplement.

Je fronçais de nouveau les sourcils.

-Mais... Tu m'as dit que...

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit, coupa-t-il. Je devais te parler.

-Je suis tout ouïe, mais pourquoi ici ?.

Il grimaça légèrement.

-Le truc, c'est que je veux parler à la préfète en chef, pas à Hermione Granger.

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour l'encourager.

-Voilà. J'aimerais tout d'abord que tu jures ne jamais en parler.

Je fronçais les sourcils et pris un air très sérieux.

-Je jure sur la première barbe de Merlin de ne jamais parler de ce que tu vas me dire.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-La première barbe de Merlin ?

-Ne cherche pas... Alors ?

-C'est Pansy...

-Parkinson ?

-Son prénom c'est Pansy, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

-Ah, non ! Eurk ! Je ne veux pas savoir se qui ce passe entre vous ! Beurk !

Il me regarda avec indignation.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je... Ce n'est pas ça !

Je ricanais.

-Je me doute bien...

-Alors, pourquoi, tu me coupes ?

Je haussais les épaules.

-L'envie... Continus...

-Depuis, la troisième année, Pansy n'aime plus lire, avant elle avait toujours le nez dans un bouquin, elle était comme toi, complétement comme toi, toujours avec une petite citation de guerre. Ouais, c'était son truc la guerre, elle ne lisait que des livres sur ça...

-Et donc ? coupais-je. Va au but.

-Elle ne lit plus. Elle ne lisait plus rien. Alors avec Blaise on sait poser des questions. À force de persévérer on a découvert quelques choses. Elle n'arrive plus à lire. Elle nous a dit que les mots se mélanger, qu'ils formaient des symboles étranges.

Mon cœur eut un rater.

-Elle a réussi à lire, il y a quelques jours, dans ton livre. Elle était tellement heureuse... Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait à ce livre. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as mis des sorts de protections dessus. Je veux savoir la vérité Hermione. Pour une fois, confie-toi à quelqu'un. Dis-moi, dit-il en attrapant mon bras.

J'étais tenter. Vraiment tenter.  
-Je peux te donner le sort. Pour que le livre ce transforme. Pansy pourra lire.

-Tu en as besoin de se sort toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Je tournais la tête et fermais doucement les yeux.

-Peut-être bien.

-Tu sais pourquoi, pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à lire ?

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche.

-Je pensais que c'était dans mes gênes... Mon frè...

-Ton frère, dit doucement Drago.

Je pris une grande respiration.

-Quand j'étais petite mon frère avait les mêmes problèmes.

-Avait ? Il ne les à plus ?

J'enlevais doucement sa main de mon bras, je pris mes affaires et je sortis rapidement de la salle.

-HERMIONE ! entendis-je une fois la porte fermer.

Je courrais jusqu'à mon dortoir.

-  
 **Voilà !  
Comme toujours j'attend vos réactions !  
A samedi !**

 **Réponse Reviews :**

 **Guest : Salut ! Je pense que tu auras la réponse dans les prochains chapitres, un peu de patience ! =)**

 **Aelle : Je peux... Et je recommence Mdrr Oui, ça va mieux chez moi ! Merciii !**

 **CrazyWizard : On l'a vu là ! =)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Je n'ais pas grand chose à die, aujourd'hui.  
Sauf, MERCI !  
Pour vos votes et vos commentaires !  
Voici la suite, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire, par Merlin ?

Je viens de me confier et pas n'importe qui, à Malfoy.  
On peut dire ce que l'on veut, Malfoy reste intelligent.  
Il comprendra rapidement, j'en suis presque sûr.  
Je dois faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi...

Je me jette sur mon lit.  
Je m'installe doucement contre mon oreiller et je ferme doucement les yeux.

-J'ai besoin d'aide... Je n'y arriverais pas seule... Merlin... S'il te plaît...

Je sens quelque chose apparaître sur mon ventre.  
J'ouvre doucement les yeux.  
C'est un collier.  
Un simple collier, il représente un cheval qui se cabre.  
Je fronce doucement les sourcils et je regarde le plafond.

-Merci, mais... En quoi, ça va m'aider ?

J'attend quelques instants, avec l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse, bien sûr, rien ne vient.  
J'attachais le collier autour de mon cou et je partis vers le lac.

 **Pdv Percy :**

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi... Cette fille me déteste.

-Percy, pendant cette dispute, tu as dû lui faire énormément de mal, je suis sûre qu'elle ne te déteste pas, elle est juste en colère.

-Annie. Cette Hermione là, me déteste, c'est comme ça. Cette fille ne peut pas être ma sœur, c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi, elle te détesterait, sinon ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas ça.

-Percy...

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite.

-Annie, je t'aime, tu le sais... Tu dois oublier cette idée stupide.

Annabeth tourna son regard vers le lac.  
Ses traits prirent soudain une expression choquée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Tu as vu ? dit-elle en se levant.

Je me levais à mon tour.

-Non... Un monstre ?

-Je ne sais pas...

L'eau commença à bouger, de douce vague se former.  
Je pris Turbulence d'un geste souple.

 **Pdv Hermione :  
**  
J'avais pris un bol de sardine aux cuisines.  
Je me dirigeais lentement vers l'endroit le plus tranquille de Poudlard, pour moi.  
Mon léger sourire ce fana rapidement quand je vis la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.  
Je lâchais le bol, attirant l'attention des trois individus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâches ça !

Percy fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne vas pas tuer notre calmar !

Je m'approchais rapidement de lui, les poings sur les hanches, mon visage était tordu par la fureur.  
Annabeth leva les sourcils surprise.

-Je t'ai dit de lâcher ça ! dis-je en attrapant son épée pour la mettre par terre.

Dès que mes doigts effleurent l'épée, je ressentis un léger choc électrique.  
Percy regarda l'épée sur le sol pendant quelques instants.

-Vous êtes complétement fous ! Vous vouliez le tuer ! Mais ça ne va pas ! Il est là depuis toujours !

-On ne voulait pas le... commença Percy.

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu lui voulais quoi alors ? Une épée à la main ! Tu es vraiment un crétin !

J'entendis l'animal émir un petit bruit.  
Je pris une grande respiration pour me calmer.  
Mes joues étaient toujours rouges, je pouvais le voir dans le reflet de l'eau.  
Le calmar approcha un tentacule de moi et la posa naturellement sur mon épaule, comme pour me calmer ce qui fonctionna.

Annabeth me regarda de haut en bas.  
Percy ramassa doucement l'épée, j'étais prêt à lui hurler de nouveau dessus, mais en quelques secondes, elle s'était métamorphosée en simple stylo.

-On ferrait mieux d'y aller, murmura Annabeth.  
-Je crois aussi, dis-je durement.

Percy plongea ses yeux verts circassiens dans les miens, ses yeux semblaient tristes.

-Tu me détestes ?

Cette question me prit de court.  
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.  
J'étais en colère contre lui, certes.  
Mais de là, à le détester.

-Je... Je ne crois pas, non.

Il sembla légèrement soulagé.  
Il attrapa la main d'Annabeth et repartit vers le château.

Je soupirais.

-Il me désespère vraiment, ce gars-là.

Le calmar mit un nouveau son, comme pour m'approuver.  
Je ricanais.

-Alors, c'est pour qui ? dis-je en attrapant un poisson.

Le calmar gesticula dans tous les sens.  
Je lui lançais.

 **Pdv Percy.**

J'étais dans la Salle sur demande avec Annabeth, nous avions pensés à un feu de camps, quelques marshmallow, des couvertures et des oreillers.  
Clarisse entra, elle s'installa à côté d'Anna et attrapa des marshmallow.  
Cette réunion avait lieu tous les soirs ou presque.

-Tu as raison, sans aucun doute, dis-je lentement.

Clarisse fronça doucement les sourcils.

-Hermione doit être ma sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? questionna Clarisse.

-Turbulence, le trident a brillait à son contact, il y a eut un courant électrique. Ensuite, elle était venue nourrir le calmar, elle porte de bronze céleste autour du cou, en forme de cheval en plus.

-Un collier en bronze céleste ?

-Peut-être qu'il se transforme, dit Annabeth.

-Peut-être...

-On fait quoi ? demanda Clarisse. On lui saute dessus pour qu'elle avoue tout.

-Non. On ne fait rien. Pour l'instant. Je vais essayer de reprendre doucement contact avec elle, dis-je.

-Bas bonne chance, ricana Clarisse. Elle a l'air têtue !

 **Pdv Général.**

Drago Malfoy était de mauvaise humeur, depuis quelques jours.  
Blaise Zabini s'installa à côté de son ami, celui-ci regarder la table des Gryffondor.

-Bon... Tu y vas quand ? questionna Blaise.

-Pourquoi j'irais ? demanda Drago.

-Parce que tu t'en veux de l'avoir braquer ? Parce qu'elle te manque tellement que tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

-Je ne m'en veux pas, et elle ne me manque pas.

Blaise le regard les sourcils haussaient.

-Écoute, c'est elle qui est partie, pas moi.

-Drago. Cette fille venait de te faire de confidence, tu as légèrement insisté, peut-être qu'elle a prit peur.

-Tu penses qu'elle est partie pour ça ?

-Pour quoi d'autre ?

Drago réfléchi un instant.

-Je vais y aller, dit-il en se levant.

-Tu vas lui dire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Mais j'y vais.

 **Pdv Hermione :**

Note à moi-même ne plus jamais manger dos au Serpentard.  
Ils vous surprennent toujours au mauvais moment.  
Je venais de sursauter quand Malfoy avait posé sa main sur mon épaule.  
Je posais ma main sur mon cœur et je pris une grande respiration.

-Ne recommence plus jamais, dis-je.

Il fit une moue déçu.

-Moi, qui penser que les Gryffondor étaient courageux...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandais-je.

-Rien... Rien de spécial... Commet-tu vas ?

Je le regardais bizarrement.

-Écoute, Drago, pour la dernière fois... Oubli, d'accord ? Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette ce jour-là. C'est rien.

J'avais l'impression que toute la Grande Salle nous écouter.  
Il acquiesça lentement.

-Ouais... Je voulais juste...

Il se racla la gorge.

-M'excuser... Tu sais... J'ai était bête, d'insister pour ton frère... Et...

-Frère ? intervient Harry.

Je fermais doucement les yeux. Malfoy lui danser légèrement sur ses pieds mal-à-l'aise.

-Tu as un frère, Hermione ? questionna Ron.

-Il n'y a aucun souci. Et non, les gars, je n'ai pas de frère... Enfin, je n'en ais plus...

J'ouvris doucement les yeux.

-C'est rien, Malfoy, dis-je avec un léger sourire. On ce voit à la réunion de se soir. Ginny tu viens ? Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, j'ai besoin d'aide.

-J'arrive, murmura-t-elle.

-  
 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre !  
La suite sera disponible la semaine prochaine !  
Bisouuus ! **

**Réponses reviews :**

 **CrazyWizard : Tu imagines s'il avait dit un truc du genre '' Non ! Sérieusement ? Tu nous mens depuis le début ! '' C'est sûre qu'après Hermione lui racontera tout ses secrets Mdrrr**

 **GlaceChouette28741 : Merci ! Et... Mmmh , peut-être ;)**

 **Aelle : Merci ! Et voici la suiiite !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Merci, pour vos retours !  
Je vous laisse tout de suite, avec le nouveau chapitre.  
On ce retrouve à la fin !  
Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 8 :  
**  
Je marchais tranquillement avec Ginny quand celle-ci me tira dans une salle de classe vide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je étonnée.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et créa une bulle de silence autour de nous, ce qu'elle avait à m'annoncer devait être grave.  
Elle garda le silence encore quelques secondes puis commença à parler clairement.

-J'ai surpris une conversation entre Annabeth et Percy. Annabeth disait qu'elle allait envoyer un message à la colonie, pour leur dire, que tu étais vivante, qu'ils t'avaient retrouvés malgré ton nouveau visage. Elle a demandé à Percy, dans combien de temps, un peu près, vous partirez. Il lui a dit, que d'ici quelques semaines, vous serez tous les cinq à la colonie. Elle a précisé le dernier nom, ils veulent t'emmener, mais ils veulent  
également Parkinson.

J'avais blanchie et je continuais de blanchir lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? dis-je en me touchant le front.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais, on ne peut pas garder cela pour nous. On doit en parler avec Parkinson, elle est concernée également. Ton frère est devenu un kidnappeur psychopathe !

-Par Merlin... soufflais-je.

-On doit l'empêcher de vous emmener.

-Attend, réfléchie. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour qu'ils croient morte de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-S'il y en a un, on peut le trouver, dis-je.

-Bibliothèque ?

-Bibliothèque, affirmais-je.

****  
Je lâchais un nouveau livre sur la table, nous cherchions depuis quelques heures déjà.

-J'ai trouvé, dis-je en m'installant près d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu es sûre ?

-C'est une potion. Une potion de demi-mort, chuchotais-je.

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils.

-Malheureusement, la potion est assez compliquée, on doit être minimum deux...

-Je suis nul en potion, je fais tous exploser.

-Je sais, je vais faire du chantage à quelqu'un.

-Attends, déjà, c'est quoi ton plan ?

-Je prends mon vrai visage pendant quelques heures, pendant ses heures-là, je bois la potion, je vais les voir, je les baratine et voilà.

-Et pour le chantage ? Tu le fais à qui ? Et on fait quoi pour Parkinson ? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

-En fait, je vais faire un marché, avec Malfoy. Il m'aide et je lui donne l'information. Simple et efficace.

Elle haussa les sourcils, un sourire amusée sur les lèvres.

-Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle leva les mains en signe de protestation.

-Mais... Je n'allais rien dire...

Je ne la regardais même pas une seconde, qu'elle éclata de rire.

****  
J'arrivais vers la table des Serpentard avec un grand sourire.  
Le trio d'argent et Clarisse étaient installés.  
Je me dirigeais vers eux, directement.  
Clarisse fronça aussitôt les sourcils, comme Parkinson.  
Zabini eut un sourire amusé et je ne voyais pas le visage de Malfoy.

-Salut, dis-je en arrivant.

-Salut... dit Zabini.

Je tapotais sur l'épaule de Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ? demanda-t-il en soufflant.

-Je t'embête ? demandais-je avec une moue déçu.

-Le jour, où tu l'embêteras Granger, il sera...

Malfoy fusilla son ami du regard.

-Bref, conclu Zabini.

-Tu es là pour quoi ? demanda Malfoy.

-Je dois te parler. En privé.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

Je me penchais à son oreille.

-C'est important, vraiment. C'est... Un échange, aide-moi et je te dirais quelque chose, sur les intentions de Clarisse face à ton amie.

Je me relevais pour tomber sur ses yeux, il me regardait intensément.  
Un sourire s'installa doucement sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord, dit-il finalement.

Il m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna dans les couloirs du château.  
Ses doigts étaient chauds, doux et j'adorais la sensation de sa main dans la mienne.

-On va où ? demandais-je.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-On va parler, je connais au endroit vide à cette heure.

-Bien.

Nous descendions des escaliers, il ne me lâchait pas la main dans les couloirs.  
Nous atterrissions finalement devant un mur. Vierge.  
J'ouvrais la bouche en comprennent doucement. Il me regardait avec un sourire et un air amusé sur le visage.  
Il s'approcha du mur et murmura quelque chose.  
Une porte apparut.

-Bienvenue.

-La salle commune des Serpentard... chuchotais-je.

Il acquiesça et m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Il me lâcha la main et alla vers un fauteuil, il enleva sa cape et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'adossa à la cheminée.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne devrais pas être ici, c'est dans le règlement... dis-je.

Il roula des yeux avec un léger sourire.

-Tu as raison... Si quelqu'un débarque on aura des ennuis... Suis-moi...

Il monta les escaliers, je le suivais silencieusement. Il entra dans une pièce et s'adossa contre la fenêtre.

-Les dortoirs ? C'est pire, si on nous trouve, ici, dis-je.

-Je sais, dit-il en souriant. Mais, si tu ne me dis pas, on va rester tellement longtemps ici, que l'on va nous trouver.

-Tout ça, pour que je me dépêche, soupirais-je.

-Entre autres...

-Bon, alors c'est simple, dis-je en m'asseyent sur un lit.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Tu recommences, dit-il.

-De ? demandais-je.

-Tu t'assois, partout...

-C'est le lit de qui ?

-Mon lit.

-Alors, il est où le souci ?

Il ne répondit pas, un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres.

-Donc, continuais-je. Il me faut, une potion. Elle est assez compliquée à réaliser. J'ai donc, besoin d'un léger coup de main...

-Pourquoi moi ? coupa-t-il.

-Parce que tu es meilleur que moi en potion, malgré tout ce que je peux dire, soupirais-je.

-Bien. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-Je te parle des véritables intentions de Clarisse en vers Parkinson.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit, que tu ne mens pas ?

-Rien. Je te donne juste ma parole, dis-je gentiment.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis s'installa à côté de moi.

-D'accord. C'est quoi comme potion ?

-La potion de demi-mort.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi, tu en as besoin ? demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon amie.

-Et cette amie en a besoin pour ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il soupira.

-J'avais l'impression que l'on avançait, chuchota-t-il.

Avant que je puisse lui demander de quoi il parlait, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes hommes, qui étaient en train de discuter.

-Genre... Ils sont partis ensemble

-Ouais, depuis le temps que...

Théodore Nott donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Zabini.

-Drago... Granger... Vous... Euh...

-J'allais partir, coupais-je.

-Ouais, on en reparle demain, dit Malfoy.

-Exactement, en potion ?  
Il acquiesça.  
Je partis rapidement, les joues légèrement rouges.  
Ils n'avaient pas pensés que... Si ?

-

 **Nouveau chapitre, dans une semaine.  
Patience. Patience. =)  
À bientôt.**

 **Merci à Aelle pour sa reviews**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Un nouveau chapitre !  
Cette fois, il va y avoir des découvertes...  
Je n'en dis pas plus !  
On ce retrouve à la fin !  
Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 :

Je tournais la potion en regardant ma montre, quand Drago, entra dans la salle sur demande. Il me regarda de haute en bas et fronça les sourcils.  
Je les fronçais également.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? disons-nous en même temps.  
-C'était mon tour, dit-il.

-Non. C'était le mien...

-Vraiment ? dit-il.

-Oui. Tu as un match de Quidditch demain, donc, tu m'as demandé ce matin, si je pouvais prendre ton tour.

-J'ai fait ça ?

J'acquiesçais, je me retenais de rire.

Devant moi, un Drago Malfoy, décoiffer et habiller à la hâte, ne fessait que de bâiller en fronçant les sourcils.  
Finalement, il haussa les épaules et s'installa près de moi.

-Tu ne retournes pas au lit ? demandais-je.

-Maintenant, que je suis levé... Je vais t'aider.

Il croisa ses bras sur la table et y déposa sa tête.

-Tu es d'une grande aide, déclarais-je.

-Je sais...

Il se redressa et regarda la potion.

-Elle doit devenir quelle couleur cette fois ?

-Verte.

Il grimaça, elle était blanche.

-Un peu de patience, dis-je.

Il soupira.

-Au fait, tu as eu une idée ? Pour les costumes ?

Je grimaçais légèrement.

-Euh... Pas tellement, non...

-Et pourquoi pas... En personne de l'ancien temps ?

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils.

-En prince et princesse ? C'est classique. Et puis, ces halloween, on doit faire peur ou surprendre, au moins...

Un sourire diabolique s'installa sur ses lèvres, il s'approcha inutilement de mon oreille et me murmura son idée.  
Un sourire complice s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-Mmh...On a le droit ? demandais-je.

-C'est nous qui créons les règles, me rappela-t-il.

-C'est vrai... Bon... Alors... J'approuve ton idée, dis-je.

Il bâilla.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, tu as un match de Quidditch, demain... lui rappelais-je.

-Je sais... Je n'arrive jamais à dormir avant un match de toute façon, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je réfléchis trop pour m'endormir... Sûrement.

-Tu as essayé la potion sommeil ?

-Ouep, aujourd'hui même... Comme tu le vois, je suis debout.

-C'est étrange... chuchotais-je.

-Il y a d'autres choses d'étranges... dit-il.

-Mmh ? dis-je en sortant la louche de la potion.

-Toi. Tu es étrange. Encore, plus cette année.

Je soupirais.

-Il paraît, ouais.

-Je vais me répéter, mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Je cherche mes mots avant de répondre.

-Les fantômes de mon passé, on décider de revenir...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, ni aveugle. Je sais, que cette potion est pour toi. Je sais également, que tes fantômes, sont les nouveaux. Surtout, le gars-là, Percy Jackson.

-Je sais...

-Tu sais, quoi ?

-Je sais que tu n'es pas idiot. Malheureusement.

-Alors, j'ai raison ? Tout ça, à un lien avec Jackson.

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Explique-moi...

Je le regardais dans les yeux.  
Il m'inspirait confiance, vraiment.

-Percy est mon frère, chuchotais-je après quelques minutes.

Il ouvrit la bouche en grand.

-Que... Comment... Qu'est-ce que... Hein ?

Je fis un léger sourire.

-Je suis partie de chez moi, quand j'étais petite, aucun membre de ma famille ne voulait que je pratique la magie...

Il garda encore le silence.

-Il ne t'a pas reconnu ? chuchota-t-il finalement.

-C'est compliqué...

-J'ai tout mon temps, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux et en attrapant ma main.

Je pris une grande respiration.

-Je... Je ne suis pas vraiment moi-là...

Il acquiesça lentement.

-Sort d'illusion ?

-Exactement.

-Cette potion... Tu veux lui faire croire à ta mort ? Pourquoi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

-Lui et ses amis pensaient que j'étais morte. Je veux qu'ils continuent dans cette idée. Ginny les a entendus dire, qu'ils voulaient m'emmener dans une colonie avec...

-Pansy, coupa-t-il froidement. C'est quoi, cette colonie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est quand ce moment même, mon frère et ses amis, organise, deux kidnappings, le mien et celui de Parkinson.  
Il fronça les sourcils.

Je baissais légèrement la tête, remarquant la nouvelle couleur de la potion.

-Elle est verte.

Il releva la tête en acquiesçant doucement.

-Bien... Mais...

-Nous finirons cette conversation, plus tard, soufflais-je

Je partais vers la porte quand il attrapa mon bras.

-Ne recommence pas à m'ignorer, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Bien sûr, que non... On se voit demain, dis-je doucement.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il en me replaçant une mèche rebelle.

-Bonne nuit, Drago, dis-je en lui fessant un bisou sur la joue.  
Je partis rapidement, son sourire niais, scotcher dans ma mémoire.

J'entrais dans la Grande Salle en baillant.  
J'étais crevée.  
Je m'installais à côté de Ginny.

-Salut, tout le monde ! dis-je de bonne humeur.

-Tu es de bonne humeur, remarqua Harry.

-Exactement, affirmais-je.

-Malfoy y serait-il pour quelque chose ?

Percy et Annabeth s'installèrent avec nous.

-Absolument pas, pourquoi ? demandais-je en regrettant aussitôt.

-Mione... Tu me dirais si tu sortais avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je recrachais mon jus de citrouille.

-Je ne sors pas avec Malfoy, rassure-toi.

Il allait parler, mais Percy lui coupa la parole.

-Malfoy, c'est le blond ?

-Exactement, dis-je froidement.

-Il a l'air gentil... dit-il.  
Je décidais de ne pas répondre.

-Hermione ?  
Je relevais la tête, légèrement agacée.

-Quoi ? aboyais-je.  
Percy se tendit légèrement.

-Je... Je voulais te demander si tu voulais, que l'on te garde une place pour le Quidditch...

-Euh... Je...

-Viens pour une fois, dit Harry.

Mon regard dériva vers la table des serpents.  
Un jeune blond bâiller et passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
Sa tenue de Quidditch enfilé à la hâte.

-Ouais... Gardez-moi une place... Merci... dis-je dans un sourire.  
Cette réponse provoqua un immense sourire de la part de Percy.

-Ce match va être génial... dit Ginny. On n'a pas joués depuis longtemps...

-Deux semaines, dit Ron. Une éternité.

-Vous le sentez bien ? demanda Annabeth

-Toujours, dit Ron.

-On va gérer... Ce n'est que contre Serpentard, dit Ginny.

-Je sens que l'on va bien rire... ajouta Harry. Regarder Malfoy, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi... On ce demande, pourquoi...  
Il me jeta un coup d'œil appuyé...  
Mais...  
Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ?  
Et surtout...  
Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?

 **Fin de ce chapitre, le prochain sera là, ce week-end ou la semaine prochaine !  
N'oubliez pas de reviewser (Mdrrr )  
Si ce n'est pas déjà fait !  
On se retrouve très bientôt !**  
 **Bisous tout le monde !**

 **Réponse :**

 **Aelle : Déjà merci, de toutes tes reviews ! J'adore avoir vos avis ! Ensuite, elle ne sait pas vraiment pour la colonie, alors, elle ne veut juste pas y aller, parce qu'elle en veut énormément à son frère ! Ensuite, je pense que le chapitre ta répondu =) Bisouuus !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**J'vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, de toute façon, on ce voit à la fin !  
Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 10 :  
**  
Je me laissais tombée à côté d'Annabeth, Percy se plaça juste à côté de moi.  
Finalement, j'étais arrivé en même temps qu'eux...  
Le match de Quidditch n'avait pas commencé. Les joueurs n'étaient même pas arriver.  
Lee Jordan commençait à se présenter.  
Les professeurs montaient dans leur tour, ce qui indiqua que le match aller bientôt commencer.  
-Ce jeu est dangereux, dis-je.  
J'entendis plusieurs plaintes de la part, de mes amis Gryffondor.  
-Je vous paris, qu'aujourd'hui nous aurons, trois joueurs à l'infirmerie. Qui dit mieux ?  
Ils ne relevèrent pas.  
En effet, ils préféraient largement, bouder...  
Je ricanais alors que l'équipe de Gryffondor s'élevaient dans le ciel.

-Voilà l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Avec à sa tête, le célèbre Harry Potter, l'attrapeur ! Juste derrière lui, notre petit Ronald Weasley, gardien, et sa sœur, Ginevra, en poursuiveur, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas choisit ton prénom ! Nous avons également Dean Thomas et Demelza Robins, en poursuiveurs ! Ainsi que nos deux batteur, Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes.

Je regardais l'équipe Gryffondor faire des tours de terrain, en levant le poing, comme ce désigner gagnant.  
Je ricanais.  
Neville ce tourna de nouveau vers moi et me regarda bizarrement.  
-Je suis désolée, mais, une vérité vient de s'imposer à moi...  
-Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda-t-il lassé mais amusé.  
-Nous allons perdre. Et royalement.  
Il ricana.  
-Comme si, Malfoy aller attraper le vif...

-Et voici, l'équipe de Serpentard ! Oh Merlin ! Voyez-vous ce que je vois ? Mais oui ! Ce sont des FILLES ! Dans l'équipe de SERPENTARD ! Je sens que ce match nous réserve bien des surprises !  
Nous avons donc, le capitaine Drago Malfoy, qui est apparemment au poste de poursuiveur. Ainsi que Cassius Marrington et Daphné Greengrass, qui a visiblement mit les attitudes de Princesse au placard pour ce match...

-Jordan ! rouspéta McGonagall.

-Excusez-moi, professeur... Je m'égare. Je disais donc... Au poste de gardien, nous retrouvons sans surprise, Marc Urquhart. À la place de l'attrapeur, nous avons une attrapeuse ! La jeune et jolie, Alice Rosier, qui n'est quand, quatrième année ! Nous avons finalement, au poste des batteurs, Blaise Zabini et... Attendez... Est-ce possible ? C'est... Mais oui ! Théodore Nott ! Il est enfin sorti de ses livres ! Nous connaissons tous une préfète qui devrait le faire... Ah ! J'ai parlé trop vite, je l'aperçois dans les gradins !

Je ne me sens absolument pas viser...  
Le professeur McGonagall se racla la gorge.

-Madame Bibine, envoie la souafle ! L'équipe de Serpentard prend directement la souafle est marque déjà ! C'est incroyable ! Les Gryffondor sont tellement surpris, qu'ils se laissent distraire ! Weasley Girl, attrape la souafle, elle la passe à Thomas, qui essaye de marquer ! La souafle est arrêter par Urquhart. Il l'envoie directement à Malfoy, qui l'envoie à son tour Greengrass. Elle marque ! 20 à 0 pour les Serpentard ! Gryffondor dort où, quoi ?

Je retiens un rire quand Malfoy passa devant nous, en souriant.  
-On est dans la merde, soupira Neville.  
-À ce point ? demanda Annabeth.  
-Oui...  
-Pourtant... Ce n'est qu'une question d'angle.  
Neville la regarda avec indignation.  
-Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?  
-Laisse, dis-je en ricanant.

-Enfin ! Gryffondor semble se réveillait ! Coote envoi un cognard droit sur Malfoy. Il va ce le prendre.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levée.

-Le cognard fonce tout droit sur Malfoy ! Nott se lance à toute vitesse vers lui. Il arrête de justesse le cognard. Malfoy doit vraiment une fière chandelle à Nott.

Les deux hommes ce firent un signe de tête et Drago lui sourie doucement.  
Je m'installais de nouveau, j'étais assez gênée, pour le coup.

Le match continua pendant plusieurs heures, je soupirais continuellement. Mais je sursautais également quand les cognards approchaient un peu trop, mes amis.

-SERPENTAR GAGNE ! Cria soudainement Lee Jordan dans le micro. C'est incroyable ! C'était un match incroyable ! La petite Alice Rosier à réussit à attraper le vif d'or ! Avant Harry Potter !

Les Gryffondor soupiraient et râler.  
Je descendis les marches, puis je pris la direction des vestiaires.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Parkinson et LaRue, arrivèrent également. Elles cessèrent de parler quand elles me firent.  
-Salut, dis-je.  
-Toujours, de bonnes humeur ? Même après cette pâté ? demanda Clarisse.  
-Toujours et à jamais, dis-je amusée.  
Il eut un léger silence que je rompis rapidement.  
-Alors ? Vous avez des cavaliers pour le bal ?  
-Cela t'intéresse ? demande Pansy plutôt surprise.  
J'acquiesçais légèrement.  
-Eh bien, oui, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. J'y vais avec Blaise.  
-Moi, non... J'ai un petit copain et si je devais aller au bal accompagner ce serait avec lui, dit Clarisse.  
-Et toi ? demanda Pansy.  
-Drago ne vous a pas dit ?  
-Il t'a invité ! dit Pansy en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Non. Dumbledore à demander qu'on n'y aille ensemble...  
-Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? demanda Pansy les sourcils froncés.  
-C'est Drago qui me l'a dit...  
Elle soupira.  
-C'est ce que je pensais...

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit sur Blaise et Drago, ils ricanaient ensemble.  
Ils se stoppèrent tout à coup.

-Hermione... dit-il. Le match t'a plu ?  
Je fis un léger sourire.  
-Franchement, la tête de Potter, dit Blaise en éclatant de rire.  
-Quoi, ma tête ? dit Harry en sortant à son tour.  
Il avait l'air légèrement énervé...  
-Tu es en colère, Potter ? Énerver par notre petite brunette ? demanda Zabini.  
Harry le fusilla du regard.  
-Harry, calme-toi. dis-je.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu nous attendais ? dit Ginny en sortant.  
-Elle attendait plutôt, Malfoy, dit Harry. Après tout, ils sont ensemble, non ?

Plus personnes ne riaient.  
-Bas non...  
-Alors, c'est purement sexuel... dit Ron en sortant à son tour des vestiaires. Après tout, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Si elle veut ce...  
-Vous êtes sérieux là ? m'énervais-je.  
-On vous a vu, sortir de la salle sur demande ! dit Harry.  
-Mais on ne... commença Drago.  
-Ferme-là. On ta vu, avec ton petit sourire du mec parfaitement heureux, comblé et niais. Vraiment niais... coupa Ron. Et toi, Hermione, cette air rêveur et ta bonne humeur, en plus de cela, Malfoy est vraiment fatiguer aujourd'hui. Tu dois être vraiment...  
-Ron ! rouspéta Ginny.  
-Tu insinues quoi exactement ? criais-je.  
-Que s'il n'y a pas d'amour, il y a peut-être, autre chose... De l'argent ?  
-Ronald ! hurla Ginny.

J'étais énervée... J'allais complétement exploser. Je serais les poings jusqu'à m'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau.  
Je sentais que Clarisse me regardait intensément.  
Ginny était en train d e hurler sur Ron, celui-ci me regardait avec un dégoût non dissimuler. Harry regardait dans le vide, prenant sûrement conscience de leur erreur.

-Hermione, où tu vas ? demanda soudainement Ginny.  
Il y avait un silence de mort, maintenant.  
-Foutez-moi, la paix, dis-je clairement.  
Je partis vers le lac d'un pas rapide.

Je me laissais tomber près de l'eau et je pleurais.  
Quand je relevais la tête.  
La lune avait apparu. Déjà...  
Je regardais son reflet sur l'eau.  
-HERMIONE ! cria une voie.  
Je me relevais précipitamment et je plongeais dans l'eau glacé.

-  
 **On ce retrouve sûrement, Mercredi !  
Dîtes-moi, tout ce que vous avez pensés de ce chapitre !  
À bientôt**

 **Réponse Reviews :**

 **Aelle : N'oublions pas que nous n'avons que le PDV Hermione... Nous verrons par la suite ! Merci d'avoir déposer une reviews ! Bisouuus**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Je sais...  
J'avais dit MERCREDI...  
Et nous sommes DIMANCHE...  
Désolée...  
En tout cas, je suis sûre que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
On ce retrouve à la fin !  
Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11 :

Pdv Drago :

-Involontaire.  
Le professeur McGonagall plissa les yeux.  
-Vous voulez me faire croire, que vous avez sauvagement agressé de façon involontaire ?  
Je haussais les épaules.  
-Professeur. Pourquoi l'aurais-je frappé volontairement ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que depuis la fin de la guerre, Serpentard et Gryffondor cohabitent en paix !  
-C'est justement pour cela que je ne comprends pas ! Vous lui avez cassé le nez ! Et plusieurs côtes !  
-Je vous répète que c'était un simple accident !  
Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
-Très bien ! Vous serez collé ! En même temps que les autres ! Vous me dîtes toute la même version !  
-Je...

-Vous êtes neuf ! VOUS AVEZ TOUS FRAPPER QUELQU'UN INVOLONTAIREMENT !  
Elle porta sa main à son visage, prit une grande respiration pour se calmer et s'adressa de nouveau à moi.  
-Demain soir, avec Hagrid. Maintenant, sortez.  
Je pris la direction de la porte.  
-SUIVANT ! l'entendis-je crier.  
Je croisais Blaise qui me fit un clin d'œil.  
-Professeur, c'était involontaire ! dit-il en arrivant.  
Je partis avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Au bout du couloir, deux jeunes femmes discutaient.  
C'était Weaslette et Pansy.  
Je m'approchais doucement.  
Elles firent silence dès qu'elles me firent.  
-De quoi, parlez-vous ? demandais-je tout de même.  
-Nous... commença Weasley girl.  
-Nous parlions de la disparition d'Hermione.  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.  
-Comment ça, disparition ? relevais-je.  
-Elle est partie pendant la dispute, je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé, dit Weaslette.  
-Tu es...  
-Drago, me coupa froidement Pansy. Ginny n'a pas participé à cette dispute. Elle n'a rien à voir, avec la peine de Granger.  
Je serrais légèrement les dents en regardant Ginny.  
-Tu as regardé, partout ?  
-Non. J'allais justement aller au lac...  
Je regardais rapidement vers la fenêtre, il fessait déjà nuit.  
De plus, c'était la pleine lune.  
-Bien allons-y, dis-je en prenant de l'avance.

Les filles ne se pressaient pas pour me rejoindre.  
Elles marchaient derrière moi, en discutant.  
Si, je n'étais pas horriblement inquiet pour Hermione, je serais heureux de ce rapprochement.  
Je préfère qu'elle soit proche de Ginny plutôt que de Clarisse.  
De temps en temps, Ginny criait le prénom de ma Gryffondor préféré.

Mon regard parcourra la rive.  
Je la remarquais aisément.  
Elle était installée sur le rebord du lac.  
Son visage était ravagé par les larmes, ce qui me fit mal au cœur.  
Elle fixait la lune.  
-HERMIONE ! Crièrent Pansy et Ginny.  
Elle sursauta.  
Je fronçais les sourcils quand elle se mit debout, pour finalement sauter dans le lac gelé.  
-NON ! criais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.  
Pansy fronça les sourcils en arrivant à ma hauteur.  
-Elle a sauté ! Hermione vient de sauter dans l'eau !  
-Par Merlin, souffla Ginny.  
J'enlevais rapidement mes chaussures.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es fou ! L'eau est gelée, tu ne l'aideras pas. Vous mourez tous les deux, dit Pansy en m'attrapant le bras.  
-Je ne peux pas la laisser, soufflais-je.  
-Je sais, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Je ne peux pas la laisser, répétais-je.  
-Ce n'est pas en agissant sans réfléchir, que tu l'aideras.  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.  
Je levais ma baguette.  
-Accio Hermione Granger, soufflais-je.  
L'eau ne remue même pas.  
-Cela a sert à rien, dit Ginny. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
-Accio Hermione Jackson, dis-je clairement.  
L'eau remua légèrement, mais, elle n'apparaissait pas.

À la place, le calmar géant apparut.  
Ses tentacules étaient rempliés sur elle-même.  
Je devinais aisément.  
Je levais ma baguette, il se tourna vers nous.  
Il ouvrit doucement ses tentacules, laissant apparaître Hermione, il la déposa doucement à mes pieds, puis retourna dans les profondeurs du lac.  
Je me penchais vers Hermione, ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleues.  
Ses yeux étaient clos.  
J'avais la gorge noué.  
-Hermione, souffla Ginny. Elle est gelée.  
-Accio éclair de feu, dis-je finalement.  
Le balai arriva rapidement.  
-Va chercher Pomfresh, dis-je à Ginny.  
-Mais...  
-Dépêche, criais-je presque.

Elle enfourcha le balai et s'élança vers le château.  
J'enlevais ma cape, pour la mettre sur les épaules d'Hermione.  
Pansy enleva la sienne et l'installa comme une couverture.  
-On doit la réchauffer, dit-elle.  
Elle leva sa baguette et lui lança un sort, pour régénérer sa chaleur corporelle.  
Je touchais ses cheveux du bout des doigts.  
-Hermione Jackson ? releva finalement Pansy.  
-Je t'expliquerais.  
-Tu dois m'expliquer plusieurs choses... Clarisse pour commencer, ensuite, pourquoi, tu as menti à Hermione à propos du bal et finalement cette histoire de nom de famille.  
-Cela viendra, soufflais-je.

 **Pdv Hermione. Il y a quelques minutes...**

La sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération.  
Cette phrase est tellement mensongère.  
Une personne intelligente ne sauterait jamais dans un lac, surtout l'hiver.  
De plus, elle aurait profité de la venue de son propre frère, pour se rapprocher de lui, pour apprendre à le connaître.  
Elle ne le fuirait pas parce qu'elle a peur, de la réalité...

Je cligne des yeux.  
J'ai l'impression de respirer, sous l'eau.  
C'est sûrement le début de la paranoïaque.  
Je suis entrain de mourir.  
Je ne sens plus mes doigts, mes pieds, mes joues, mon corps...  
Qu'elle idée complétement stupide.

Je vois mon médaillon ce lever jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de mes yeux.  
Il se met ensuite à trembler, ce qui est très étrange.  
Quelques secondes après, je sens quelque chose m'attraper.  
Je reconnais mon ami de toujours.  
Je fis un faible sourire.  
Il resserre ses tentacules autour de moi, m'apportant un peu de chaleur, je ferme ensuite, les yeux.  
Je sens qu'il remonte vers la surface.  
-Merci, mon ami, soufflais-je dans un dernier soupire.

Je papillonne des yeux.  
La lumière est bien trop forte.  
Je porte ma main à mon front.  
Je laisse échapper un léger soupir.  
-Je suis toujours en vie, constatais-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser mourir. Idiote.  
J'ouvrais pleinement les yeux, je fis un petit sourire.  
-Drago...  
-La ferme, coupa-t-il froidement.  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.  
-Tu as essayé de te tuer ? demanda-t-il après un court instant.  
-Bien sur que non ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je ne voulais parler avec personne, alors...  
-Alors, tu as sauté dans un lac gelée en pleine hivers ?  
J'acquiesçais légèrement.  
-Tu es une idiote.  
J'acquiesçais une fois de plus.  
-Et j'ai eu très peur pour toi.  
J'essayais de contenir mon léger sourire en le regardant.  
Il avait les traits tiré.  
-J'ai cru... J'ai pensé... Que tu allais mourir.  
-Moi aussi, murmurais-je.  
Il secoua la tête.  
-Tu es là, depuis quelques heures, une quinzième d'heures. Ils ont eu du mal pour te réchauffer.  
Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'acquiesçais légèrement.  
-Dans le carton, tu trouveras le costume, pour le bal. Pansy y a pensé pour toi.  
-Merci.  
-Je ne sais pas, si tu seras sortir, pour m'accorder une danse, dit-il avec un faible sourire.  
-Je peux sortir...  
Je regardais ma montre, elle était bloquée sur le neuf.  
-Il est à peine midi.. chuchota-t-il.  
-Il me reste six heures pour sortir d'ici. J'ai le temps...  
-J'aurais aimé que tu n'es pas à sortir d'ici...  
Je baissais légèrement la tête.  
-Repose-toi. Tu as plusieurs de prévus ce soir, je crois...  
Je fis un léger sourire.  
Il m'embrassa sur la joue et partit.

Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre.  
Un nouveau arrivera rapidement !  
Bonne vacance !

 **Reviews :**

 **Aelle : Déjà, merci ! Ensuite, je t'avoue que je n'aime pas Ronald Weasley... Je crois que cela ce voit dans mes écrits... Mdrrr**

 **Pendora59 : Merciiii ! (Je te répond en français... L'anglais et moi, c'est une très longue histoire... Et j'ai vus que tu étais française alors... xD )**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Merci, pour les reviews que vous déposer, elles me font vraiment plaisir !  
J'vous aime d'amouuur !  
Voici tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre !  
On ce retrouve à la fin !**

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Je m'installais sur mon lit, pendant que Ginny enlevait mon costume de la boite.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
Elle resta bouche-bée.  
-Tu n'aimes pas ? demandais-je.  
Elle éclata de rire.  
-Par Merlin, ils vont tous faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Surtout, Ron et Harry...  
-Ils n'ont rien à dire, coupais-je froidement.  
-Mione... Je suis la première à dire, qu'ils se sont comportés comme des idiots. Mais, je suis également la première à savoir, que ta rancœur ne durera pas. Ils vont s'excuser et tu vas fondre.  
-Peut-être, admis-je. Mais, pas ce soir. Ce soir, je ne les connais pas.  
Elle eut un léger sourire.  
-Tu veux voir mon déguisement ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Bien sûr !  
Elle sortit une petite boîte de sa poche, elle lui rendit sa taille normale, puis l'ouvrit.  
-Alors ?  
Je gardais la bouche légèrement ouverte.  
-J'adore, tout simplement...  
-Je savais que tu aimerais... dit-elle en souriant.  
-Tu vas la première à la douche ? demandais-je.  
-Non, tu peux y aller. Je vais me laver chez les garçons.  
Je haussais les sourcils.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que je passe la porte de la salle de bain, Ron et Harry ne la quitte plus des yeux...  
-Mouais, mais... Ils vont voir ton déguisement...  
-Mais, non... Harry m'a prêté sa cape, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
-D'accord, à tout à l'heure, dis-je en attrapant mes affaires.

Elle sortit et je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain.  
J'entrais sous l'eau et je frissonnais à son contact, pourtant chaud.  
Je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Comme toujours, être en contact avec l'eau me rassurer, aussi étrange que cela puisse être...

Après quelques minutes, je coupais avec peine le robinet.  
Je sortais de la douche, j'ouvrais un placard et je sortais une serviette que j'installais autour de ma taille.  
Quand, je fermais le placard, un nuage de vapeur s'infiltra dans la pièce et une jeune femme à la chevelure aussi noir que la nuit, elle avait des yeux pers et elle portait une robe blanche dans le style antique, elle sentait l'Océan d'ici.  
-Par Merlin, dis-je.  
Je cherchais des yeux ma baguette, mais, en même temps, je me rappelais l'avoir laissé sur mon lit.  
J'attrapais donc, le fer à friser de Lavande.  
-Qui que vous soyez... N'approchez pas... dis-je clairement.  
Je reculais lentement, quand elle leva les mains, je glissais et tombé dans la baignoire.  
-Aïe... râlais-je.  
-Est-ce ça va ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Mais... Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je alors qu'elle m'aidât à me remettre sur pied.  
-Je suis une amie de ton père.  
Je haussais les sourcils.  
-Mon... Mon père ?  
-Oui, il trouve que tu en mets du temps, pour reprendre ton identité...  
-Je rêve, dis-je en ricanant. Il m'oublie depuis ma naissance, puis il m'envoie quelqu'un pour m'engueuler. Je rêve...  
-Écoute, ton père n'avait pas le choix. Pour comprendre, tu dois parler à ton frère. Il a toutes les réponses à tes questions.  
Je roulais des yeux.  
-De plus, il m'a demandé de te donner ceci.  
Elle me tendit un petit paquet.  
-On lui a rapporté, c'est à toi, il me semble...  
J'ouvris doucement la boite.  
Mes lèvres prirent un doux sourire, c'était un vieux collier, mon vieux collier. Je l'avais perdue quand je suis partie de chez moi.  
C'était un simple trident, que mon père m'avait envoyer pour mes six ans, le seul cadeau que j'avais reçu de lui.  
-Il m'a également dit, que pour l'autre collier...  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, de quoi parlait-elle.  
-Celui que tu as perdu dans le lac, la nuit dernière...  
-Oh, dis-je simplement.  
-Il dit que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter... Il reviendra plus vite que prévue...  
J'acquiesçais légèrement.  
-Je dois te laisser, maintenant, fille de... Hum... De mon ami. J'ai autre chose à faire.  
Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumer.

Je pris une grande respiration, puis j'entrepris de m'habiller.  
Le costume de Parkinson m'allait comme un gant.  
Je sortis rapidement de la salle de bain pour aller chercher ma baguette.  
Ginny rentra à ce moment-là.  
Elle enleva la cape, son costume lui aller parfaitement bien, elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâches et lises. Elle avait un rouge à lèvres, très rouge, mais magnifique.  
-Tu n'es pas prêt ? demanda Catwoman.  
-Non... J'ai eu une visite, assez... Bizarre.  
Elle enleva son masque et haussa les sourcils.  
-Alors, dépêchons-nous... dit-elle en attrapant sa baguette.  
Je m'asseyais sur mon lit. Elle se plaça derrière moi, et jeta des sorts pour mes coiffer.  
Pendant, que je jetais mes propres sorts, pour m'épiler.  
-Aïe... râlais-je.  
-C'est le seul hic. C'est plus rapide, mais tu as un mal de chien...  
-Tu fais quoi à mes cheveux ? demandais-je.  
-J'ondule quelques mèches et je rejoins tes deux mèches de devant derrière ? Bien ou bien ?  
-Bien, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Pour le maquillage, tu fais quoi ?  
-Rien...  
-Mais, Mione... Vu ton costume tu dois être maquiller.  
-Mouais... Peut-être...  
-De toute façon, j'ai fini avec ta coiffure, je m'occupe de ton maquillage, dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.  
-Génial, dis-je ironiquement.  
Elle me frappa gentiment le bras.

 **Après quelques minutes.**

-Parfaite, déclara-t-elle en retirant son tube de rouge à lèvres.  
-Bon, je vais enfiler, le bas...  
Je retournais dans la salle de bain, pour enfiler le reste de mon costume.  
Je me regardais dans le miroir.  
-Wow, dis-je simplement.  
Ginny entra.  
-Je suis d'accord, on dirait une vraie.  
J'acquiesçais doucement.  
-Je pense que c'était son fantasme... dit Ginny sérieusement.  
-Hein ?  
-Je pense que le fantasme secret de Drago était de te voir en ''uniforme'' de Serpentard.  
-N'importe quoi... dis-je en roulant des yeux.  
Je me tournais.  
-J'ai l'impression que l'on voit tout...  
-Bienvenue, dans la peau d'un serpent, très chère... Plus sérieusement, on ne voit rien. Penches-toi...  
Je me penchais légèrement.  
-Non, on dirait qu'il y a un sort, le tissu reste en place.  
-Tant mieux, dis-je soulagée.  
-Allons-y ? dit Ginny en remettant son masque.  
-Attends...  
Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
-Je dois te parler d'un truc...  
-Vas-y...  
-Pendant, que je m'habillais, tout à l'heure, quelqu'un est venu.  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
-Comme ça ?  
-Elle est apparue de nul part.  
-On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard.  
-Ce n'était pas un transplanage, elle est sortie de la vapeur...  
-Mais... Qui s'était, et elle te voulait quoi ?  
-Elle est venue de la part de mon père.  
-Ton père ?  
Je haussais une épaule.  
-Elle m'a dit, qu'il trouvait le temps long. Qu'il fallait que je me dévoile, que mon frère répondrait à mes principales questions...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
Je haussais de nouveau les épaules.  
-Je ne sais pas, je... Je doute, dois-je continuer à faire croire à Percy que je suis morte...  
-Je sais ce que nous allons faire, dit-elle en passant son bras autour de ma taille.  
Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, prête à l'écouter.  
-Ce soir, tu iras voir Percy en toi. S'il tout ce qui te dit, te fait envie de... Redevenir toi, tu resteras en Hermione Jackson. Les élèves de Poudlard apprendront la vérité, sinon... Tu lui lances un oubliette et tu redeviens Hermione Granger, pour toujours...  
-C'est une bonne idée, murmurais-je.  
Elle me frotta doucement le dos.  
-Maintenant, allons-y... Nos cavaliers doivent nous attendre, de pied ferme, dit-elle rigolant.  
Malgré mon anxiété, je la rejoignis dans son rire.  
Nous quittons le dortoir en direction du bal.

-  
 **Je sais, je suis l'être le plus horrible du monde, pour couper là...  
Mais, vous savez... Je commence à m'y faire...  
À bientôt !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Aelle : Tu soupçonnes seulement... Peut-être que dans le prochain chapitre, on va en apprendre plus, sur cette affaire... Moi, j'dis ça, j'dis rien... =)**

 **Pendora59 : Tu auras ta confrontation (Merci du conseil, Ginny). Ensuite, je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à tes questions... Malheureusement... Mes réponses te donneraient les prochains chapitres, alors... Patience! Et Merci !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 :  
**  
Je descendais les escaliers avec Ginny.  
Elle était complétement euphorique.  
Elle ne cessait de parler.  
Harry arriva rapidement, il était déguisé en Catman.  
-L'équipe de choc, chuchotais-je.  
-Vous êtes ravissantes, dit-il en nous souriant.  
-Merci, dit Ginny en souriant.  
-Mmh, marmonnais-je.  
-Tu nous rejoins dès que Drago arrive, d'accord ?  
C'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose...  
-Bien sûr, dis-je tout de même. À tout de suite.  
Ils me saluèrent puis partirent vers la salle de bal.

Je jetais un petit coup d'œil à ma montre.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait pas tarder... Il courrait dans toute la salle commune parce qu'il avait perdu ses chaussures... ricana Pansy en arrivant.  
-Notre meilleur ami oubli parfois son statut de sorcier, compléta Blaise.  
Je souriais poliment.  
-Vous êtes... Magnifiques... Mais effrayants, dis-je.  
-Merci, dit Pansy. Blaise connaît quelques vampires, c'était simple du coup...  
-Toi aussi, tu es très réelle, dit Blaise. Je pari que Drago à eu l'idée des costumes...  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils en souriant.  
-Comme tu sais...  
Pansy lui frappa le torse.  
-Intuition, dit-il simplement. On se verra à l'intérieure...  
-Sûrement, dis-je avec un léger sourire.

 **Pdv Drago :**

Hermione va me tuer.  
J'enfile ma veste tout en courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à ce stupide sortilège plutôt...  
Sûrement à cause de mon stress...  
Toujours est-il que je suis en plein sprint dans les couloirs du château.  
-Drago? Drago. Drago ! DRAGO !  
J'arrête ma course tout à coup.

Une jeune fille dans un costume de princesse courait dans ma direction.  
Ses cheveux sont presque aussi blonds que les miens, ce qui me permet de la reconnaître.  
Elle s'appelle Irina, elle est à Serpentard, en septième année, je crois.  
-Irina... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, parce que...  
Je me taisais à là vu de son visage recouvert de larme.  
-Par Merlin, Drago... dit-elle en reniflant.  
Je mets mes mains sur ses épaules.  
-Calme-toi...  
Elle respire fortement, elle fait une crise de panique...  
-Respire doucement...  
-Marcus... dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.  
Marcus, c'est son mari, il me semble...  
-Il va se suicider. IL VA SAUTER DE LA TOUR D'ASTRONOMIE! cria-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.  
-Par... Merde... dis-je en courant vers la tour en question. RESTE-LÀ !

 **Pdv Hermione :**

Je regarde de nouveau ma montre.  
Quarante-cinq minutes.  
Quarante-cinq minutes que j'attends dans le froid, un sombre crétin.  
Ce dernier a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse...  
Je me levais, quittant les marches froides de l'escalier.  
Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas l'attendre toute la soirée.  
Je remonte les escaliers en direction de la salle sur demande.  
Je demandais à la salle, de m'apporter une robe longue, à la couleur de la mer circassienne, ainsi qu'un grand miroir.  
J'entrais en silence, puis j'enfilais la robe.  
Je me plaçais devant le miroir.  
-C'est peut-être un adieu... Hermione Jean Granger... chuchotais-je.  
Je fermais les yeux et levée ma baguette.  
-Finite Incantatem, dis-je fortement.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux de nouveaux, ils étaient verts circassiens.  
Mes cheveux étaient ondulés, longs et noirs, il m'arrivait à la taille, un peu près.  
J'avais légèrement grandi.  
Je me souriais.  
-Eh bien... Voilà qui est mieux... chuchotais-je.  
Je me dirigeais vers la sortie.  
-Allons voir, mon cher frère...  
 **  
Pdv Drago :**

Il tremblait énormément. Il regardait le sol, une expression de vide sur son visage.  
J'avais débattu pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'il accepte de revenir du côté où il n'y avait aucun risque.  
Je m'installais en tailleur sur le sol froid.  
Il fit de même, sans quitter la barrière du regard.  
J'essayais d'engager rapidement la conversation.  
Il ne répondait que rarement.  
Je m'installais plus confortablement, j'allais rester, même si la menace était sûrement passée.  
S'il te plaît, Hermione... Ne m'en veux pas...  
 **  
Pdv Hermione :  
**  
Il est exactement vingt-deux heures quarante-deux, quand j'entre dans la salle de bal.  
Un sourire confiant s'installe sur mes lèvres.  
Je repère rapidement Ginny, elle parle avec Luna et Annabeth, elle a l'air inquiète.  
Un silence commença à s'installer dans la salle.  
Le groupe arrêta même de jouer.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi.  
Je gardais un air confiant, limite froid.  
Percy sortit d'un groupe d'élèves. Je croisais lentement les bras.  
-Hermione... C'est... C'est toi...  
Je pinçais légèrement mes lèvres.  
-Le temps est venu, pour nous d'avoir une discutions, Persée Jackson, dis-je froidement.  
Il grimaça légèrement à l'évocation de son vrai nom.  
Il s'approcha de moi et nous partions vers les jardins du château.

-Hermione, dit-il en essayant de prendre ma main.  
-Ne me touche pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? dis-je froidement.  
-Je... Je suis venu te chercher.  
Je commençais à ricaner ironiquement.  
-Tu te moques de moi ? Tu m'as demandé de choisir, Poudlard ou vous. J'ai choisi Poudlard... Alors pourquoi oses-tu débarquer dans ma vie ! criais-je.  
-J'étais jeune, stupide et je ne voulais pas que tu partes loin de moi. Je m'étais dit, que si je te demandais de choisir entre Poudlard et ta famille... Tu choisirais la deuxième option, dit-il.  
-Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est produit... dis-je.

-Hermione, il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne regrette pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es ma sœur, ma jumelle, mon sang. Je veux te voir grandir. Je veux te voir rire. Je veux pouvoir te consoler, quand tu n'iras pas bien. Je veux connaître ta vie. Je veux te revoir me sourire. Hermione... P'tite sœur... Je ne veux pas, que tu sois absente de ma vie. Et je ne veux pas être absent de la tienne.  
-Tu as mis aussi longtemps, pour le découvrir... chuchotais-je.  
Cet idiot savait comment toucher mon cœur...  
Il m'attrapa la main et je ne le repoussais pas.  
-Bien sûr que non ! Je le sais depuis que tu es entrée dans cette maudite cheminée ! Si, j'aurais pu, je serais venu dans la seconde ! dit-il.  
Mes yeux se remplirent doucement de larme.  
-Mais, tu n'es pas venu ! Si tu savais combien de temps, j'ai espéré que tu arrives, que tu franchisses, les portes de Poudlard pour t'excusais ! dis-je en retirant ma main de la sienne.

-Hermione, je t'en prie... Je voulais venir, je te l'assure, je ne pouvais pas.  
-Pourquoi, tu ne pouvais pas ? demandais-je.  
-Hermione... Je ne pouvais pas à cause de nos origines.  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.  
-Écoute... Pour que tu comprennes, je dois te raconter toute ma vie, depuis ton départ... dit-il avec son habituel sourire.  
-Je te raconterais les grosses lignes, bien sûr. Je te raconterais les détails plus tard, si tu acceptes de continuer à me voir, dit-il en baissant légèrement les yeux vers ses chaussures.  
-Alors, je t'écoute, Percy...

Il releva la tête avec un léger sourire. Je détournais le regard, pour métamorphoser, une branche en canapé.  
Je regardais ma montre.  
-Tu as encore une heure avant le couvre-feu... chuchotais-je.  
-C'est amplement suffisant.  
J'eu un léger sourire, sans le vouloir.  
-Alors... Après ton départ, nous t'avons cherché pendant plusieurs jours. Un jour Maman, m'a dit que tu étais en sécurité, qu'elle le savait d'une source sûre. Elle m'a inscrit dans cette école, tu sais, celle où tu voulais que j'aille... Là-bas, j'ai rencontré Grover Underwood. Il est rapidement devenu mon meilleur ami. J'avais même un professeur préféré...  
-Vraiment ? Toi ? ricanais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.  
Un sourire apparut sur son visage.  
-Ouais... était un excellent professeur, il l'est toujours. Toujours est-il que pendant une sortie. La prof' de mathématique, Mme Dodds nous a accompagné, elle me détestait. Une fille de ma classe a embêté Grover, elle est tombée dans la fontaine, elle m'a accusé, Mme Dodds m'a emmenée avec elle.

Il sortit son stylo-bille.

-À partir de cet instant, ma vie à complétement changer. Mme Dodds est devenue une furie, comme dans la mythologie. M Brunner est arrivé, elle m'a attaqué, il m'a lancé ce stylo.

D'un coup le stylo se transforma en épée.

-Mme Dodds est à peine rentrée en contact avec qu'elle a disparut... De fil en aiguille, j'ai appris que je n'étais pas vraiment un enfant normal. Grover n'était pas un humain. Grover était un satyre. Mon professeur préféré était en réalité, un centaure, Chiron. Ils m'ont emmené avec eux dans un camp. Un camp pour les personnes comme nous. Née d'un mortel et d'un... Dieu.

Je haussais les sourcils.

-Pendant, une partie de capture l'étendard, je me suis battu contre Clarisse et ses frères et sœurs. Résultat, j'ai découvert l'identité de notre père. Ensuite, j'ai étais accusé de vol, parce que j'étais justement son fils. Avec Annabeth et Grover, nous sommes partis en quête. On a sauvé, maman, au passage. Retrouver l'objet perdu. On l'a redonné à son propriétaire... La deuxième année, nous avons sauvé une jeune fille, Thalia, notre cousine. Nous avons survécu à la mer des monstres. Retrouvez la toison d'or. La troisième année, Annabeth et une déesse ont étaient kidnapper. Nous les avons sauvées, avec Grover et Thalia. Cette dernière a rejoint les chasseresses. Nous avons ré emprisonné un titan. La quatrième année, nous avons traversé le labyrinthe de Dédale. Rencontrer le dieu des forges. J'ai survécu à une explosion mais j'ai atterri sur Ogygie. Je suis d'ailleurs parti. La dernière année, c'était la plus compliquée. Nous avons vaincu le roi de Titan. Nous avons gagné une guerre.

Je papillonnais des yeux.

-Je t'assure que je t'ai écouté. Mais, je t'avoue que j'ai légèrement décroché quand tu m'as parlé de nos origines...  
Il ricana.  
-Je comprends... Si tu as du mal à me croire...  
-Oh ! Mais, je te crois... Je pense même savoir qui est notre père.  
Il haussa légèrement les sourcils.  
-Notre père est Poséidon.  
Un éclair illumina le ciel.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas... C'est justes qu'il faut éviter de prononcer leurs noms.  
Je haussais les sourcil.  
-Ah...  
-Mais tu as raison... Comment tu l'as deviné ?  
-Ton épée à un trident. Le collier qu'il m'avait envoyé enfant, es un trident. Je m'entends super-bien avec le calmar. Et... Je pense que je l'ai toujours su, au fond de moi... Je ne suis pas tellement choquée.

Il se racla la gorge.  
-Tu comptes... Continuer à me parler, ou pas ? demande-t-il légèrement gêner.  
-Oui, dis-je sans hésitation. Tu es mon frère. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Et... Tu avais quelque chose de plus important à faire, que de me retrouver.  
Il hocha légèrement la tête.  
-Merci de comprendre...  
Je lui fis un léger sourire.  
-Tu me racontes, tes années à Poudlard ?  
Je bâillais légèrement.  
-Oui, mais demain. Pour l'instant, je suis morte de fatigue.  
Il eut un sourire.  
-Je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il.  
-Va plutôt, retrouver Annabeth, dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Mais...  
Je me levais.  
-Je ne vais pas m'envoler. Je serais toujours là, demain. Je te le promets.  
Il hocha légèrement la tête.

Nous marchions jusqu'au hall.  
Il me prit dans ses bras, pendant plusieurs minutes.  
Puis, il se dirigea vers la salle de bal, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Je poussais un léger soupir de contentement, puis j'avançais jusqu'aux escaliers.  
En haut de ceux-là, se trouver deux personnes à la chevelure vraiment très blondes.

Je serrais doucement les dents en reconnaissant Drago.  
Il sera la jeune fille dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux.  
Je ne voyais pas le visage de la jeune fille, elle l'avait caché avec sa main.  
Je passais à côté d'eux et Drago ne releva même pas la tête.  
 _En même temps, tu n'es pas celle qui connaît.  
_ Chut, conscience.  
En tout cas, pas besoin d'être devin, pour savoir pour quoi, il m'avait abandonné ce soir.  
Crétin.

-  
Voilà, un très long chapitre, mais, je ne pouvais pas vous le coupez !  
J'espère qu'il vous a plut !  
Bonne soirée !

Réponses reviews :

Aelle : Merciiiii

duncanjeanne : Merci beaucoup !

Pendora59 : Tu as tout compris ! Et merci !


	15. Chapitre 14

**Un nouveau chapitre !  
Je vous laisse le découvrir tout de suite !  
On ce retrouva à la fin, comme d'habitude !**

Chapitre 14 :

J'avais à peine eut le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, que Ginny m'avait sauté dessus.  
Elle voulait savoir, pourquoi je ne les avais pas rejoints hier.  
Je m'installais donc en tailleur dans mon lit.  
-Malfoy, n'est pas venu, dis-je simplement.  
-Pourquoi, ce crétin n'est-il pas venu ? répondit-elle ahurit.  
Je haussais une épaule.  
-Je l'ai croisé. Il était avec une fille.  
-C'est... commença-t-elle.  
-Elle était dans ses bras. Il était entrain de lui tripoter les cheveux, en lui murmurant je-ne-sais-quoi à l'oreille. Alors, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, coupais-je fermement.  
Ses lèvres formèrent un ''O'' parfait.  
-Tu veux que je lui lance un sortilège ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Non, dis-je avec un léger sourire. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas venir avec moi, c'était Dumbledore qui voulait qu'on y aille ensemble...Ce n'était pas...  
-Un vrai rencard ? proposa-t-elle.  
J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Alors... Malfoy est un vrai crétin... reprit-elle.  
J'acquiesçais légèrement.  
-En plus, il aurait pu m'envoyer un mot, c'est le minimum, m'exaspérais-je.  
-Euh... Oui... Donc... Ensuite, tu as était parler avec Percy. Je suppose que tout c'est bien passer, tu n'es plus en Granger, constatât-elle.

-Il m'a expliqué. Pourquoi, il m'a demandé de choisir le jour où j'avais reçu ma lettre. Pourquoi, il n'est pas venu dès qu'il a comprit mon choix. Pourquoi, il est de retour seulement maintenant. Je lui ais dit que je comprenais. Après tout, c'était pour sauver le monde, si j'ai bien compris. Mais...  
-Tu aurais préféré qu'il vienne te chercher.  
J'acquiesçais légèrement.  
-C'est égoïste, murmurais-je.  
-Pas vraiment... Je suppose que je penserais pareil si un de mes frères m'avait fait cela... Je pense que tout le monde penserait comme toi. Ces humain...  
Je reniflais légèrement.  
Elle me prit dans ses bras.  
-Je vais aller prendre une douche. Je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle.  
Elle acquiesça légèrement.

 **Pdv Ginny :  
**  
J'arrivais devant les portes de la Grande Salle, en même temps que deux Serpentard.  
-Weaslette, dit Pansy avec un léger sourire.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit, t'arrêtais avec ce surnom, soupirais-je.  
-Mmh... Dis-moi, dit-elle en m'attrapant le bras pour m'emmener dans un coin du château.  
-Dis-nous, corrigea Blaise.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demandais-je légèrement agacée.  
-Tu sais, ce qu'on fait Hermione et Drago, hier ? Parce que Drago n'a jamais était autant épuisé... dit Blaise avec un léger sourire.  
Je poussais un léger soupir en croissant mes bras.  
-Oui, je le sais.  
-Et donc ? insista Pansy.  
-Hermione a attendu toute la soirée. Votre ami était occupé à flirté avec une blonde, devant elle.  
Ils froncèrent aussitôt les sourcils.  
-Mais...  
-Malfoy est un crétin. Il ne connaît pas le respecter. Ce n'est qu'un gou...  
-C'est tout simplement impossible. Drago ne peut pas avoir fait cela, coupa Pansy.  
-Tu connais mal ton ami, alors, répondais-je froidement  
-Ginny, c'est tout simplement impossible, car Drago ne nous parle que d'elle. Tout le temps, depuis trois ans. Il était horriblement excité à l'idée de passer la soirée avec elle. Il ne peut pas avoir dragué une autre fille et il ne peut pas avoir ignoré Hermione, c'est impossible, dit Blaise légèrement énervé.  
Je le regardais de haut en bas.  
-Alors, j'avais raison, il l'aime... chuchotais-je.  
Blaise et Pansy baissèrent les yeux.  
-Tu...  
-Je ne dirais rien. Mais, vous avez intérêt à comprendre, pourquoi, ce crétin à abandonner ma petite Hermione, pour cette blondasse.  
-Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication totalement rationnelle, dit Pansy.  
-Mmh, dis-je en partant vers la Grande Salle.

 **Pdv Hermione :**

Je passais les portes de la Grande Salle, provoquant un silence total.  
Je poussais un léger soupir en remontant l'allé.  
Je m'arrêtais devant la table des professeurs, devant le directeur pour être précise.  
-Bonjour, Miss Jackson.

Je fis un léger signe de tête, ce directeur savait vraiment tout.  
-Puis-je faire une petite annonce ?  
-Il semble que cela soit obligatoire, dit-il en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Ils n'ont jamais étaient aussi calmes.  
Je fis un léger sourire en me tournant vers les élèves.  
Je poussais un autre soupir, c'était plus dur, toute seule.  
Mon regard parcourut l'assemblée.  
-Bonjour à tous, dis-je fortement.  
Je croissais le regard de Ginny, elle était prête à éclaté de rire.  
J'essayais de ne pas rire.  
-Je m'appelle Hermione Jackson, je suis la sœur de Percy. Mais...  
Je tournais légèrement la tête à gauche, je murmurais la formule.  
Aussitôt, je sentis mes cheveux se raccourcirent.  
-Le jour où j'ai reçusma lettre, je suis devenue Hermione Granger, pour des raisons personnelles.  
Je murmurais le contre sort et je sentis mes cheveux poussaient à nouveau.  
-Aujourd'hui, je redeviens celle que je suis... Hermione Jackson.  
Je me tournais vers Dumbledore.  
-J'ai fini...  
Il acquiesça.  
Je retournais vers la table des Gryffondor.  
Le bruit dans la Grande Salle ne repartit pas.  
Je poussais un léger soupir en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Devant, les portes, Malfoy se tenait-là, droit, avec un sourire en coin.  
J'avais envie de lui coller un pain.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, quand il aperçut que je venais dans sa direction.  
-Très jolie, discours. Et tu es magnifique...  
Je ne le regardais pas.  
Je ne lui répondis pas.  
Je passais à côté de lui, en l'ignorant totalement.

 **Pdv Drago :**

Elle vient de m'ignorer.  
Hermione vient de m'ignorer.  
Comme si, je n'étais rien...  
Je fronçais lentement les sourcils, en me dirigeant vers la table des Serpentard.  
Je m'installais avec Pansy et Blaise.  
Ils me fixèrent pendant que j'attrapais le jus de citrouille.  
Je marmonnais dans ma barbe inexistante.  
-Tu vas bien, Drago ?  
Je relevais la tête vers Pansy, son regard disait clairement ''On doit parler''.  
Je poussais un lourd soupir.  
-Hermione vient de m'ignorer...  
Elle haussait légèrement les sourcils en jetant un regard à Blaise.  
-Ah... Votre soirée c'est mal passer, hier ? demanda-t-elle.  
Soirée ?  
Oh par Merlin.  
Merde.  
Le bal.  
Hermione.  
Marcus.  
Irina.  
Merde !  
-Oh ! Par la première barbe de Merlin... Je dois y aller.  
Je me levais précipitamment de table.

Hermione, devait être au lac, comme toujours.  
Je courrais jusqu'au lac.  
Elle était bien là, installée dans l'herbe, elle abordait un air songeur.  
Elle tripotait l'eau du bout des doigts.  
Je m'approchais doucement d'elle.  
Elle releva la tête, elle se leva, elle ne m'adressa même pas un regard.  
Je l'attrapais par le bras, quand, elle passa près de moi.  
Ses yeux d'un bleu étonnant me fusillèrent du regard.  
-Lâche-moi, dit-elle froidement  
-Non, Hermione... Écoute...  
Elle se dégagea.  
-Pourquoi, je devrais écouter tes explications à deux balles ?  
-Parce que tu veux savoir pourquoi, je ne suis pas venu ? proposais-je.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, un air troublée au visage.  
-N'importe quoi. Je m'en fiche. Et puis, je le sais déjà.  
-Ah, alors, pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Au contraire, tu devrais être fier de moi ! m'exaspérais-je.  
Elle passa à la couleur rouge d'un coup.  
Elle serra les poings et pinça ses lèvres...  
-Fier ? FIER DE TOI ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI, J'IMAGINE !  
-Non... Je ne vois pas, pourquoi tu t'énerves... dis-je en essayant de rester calme.  
-Pourquoi, je m'énerve ? Tu es sérieux, là ? TU N'ES QU'UN CRÉTIN !

Soudainement, je me sentais légèrement oppresser.  
Je détachais mes yeux de son visage ravagé par la colère, pour voir un barrage d'eau, qui nous encercler.  
-Hermione... murmurais-je.  
-QUOI ?  
Le barrage monta un peu plus...  
Ce pourrait-il que...  
Je jetais un œil sur la jeune femme en face de moi.  
Ce petit bout de chose, absolument adorable était entrain de contrôler tout ceci ?

Sa colère contrôlait sûrement sa magie...  
Cela tombe bien, je sais parfaitement comment faire tomber une colère.  
D'un geste rapidement, je me penchais vers elle et je collais mes lèvres contres les siennes.

-  
 **  
Voilà !  
La suite arrivera sûrement mercredi !  
À bientôt !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **allieblackpotter : Déjà merci ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vous fais attendre, seulement trois-quatre jours !**

 **Aelle : J'avais deviné ! Merciiii ! Et oui, ça à chauffé pour Drago ! Mdrrr**

 **pendora59 : Tu as ta réponse ! Voilà, comment elle "l'écoute" Mdrrr**

 **Duncanjeanne : Voilà la suite !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 :**  
 **  
Pdv Hermione :**

Je fermais automatiquement les yeux.  
Libérant ainsi, une agréable sensation dans mon estomac.  
Je passais mes bras autour de son cou pour l'approcher rapidement de moi.  
En quelques secondes, seulement, je ne pouvais plus me passer de cette sensation.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle.  
Il posa son front contre le mien.  
-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, soufflais-je doucement.  
Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha encore plus.  
-Et pourquoi ça ? demande-t-il en m'embrassant dans le creux de mon cou.  
Je fermais les yeux lentement.  
-Tu ne peux... Tu ne peux pas embrasser deux filles différentes, en même pas vingt-quatre heures... chuchotais-je.  
Il releva la tête.  
-Je n'ai embrassé que toi... dit-il en plaçant sa main sur ma joue. Pourquoi embrasserais-je quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Je haussais un sourcil, en me dégageant lentement de son étreinte.  
-Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Je t'ai vue hier soir. En haut des escaliers avec cette blonde.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
-Tu m'as vu avec Irina ?  
J'acquiesçais en croissant les bras.  
-Et alors ? demande-t-il.  
Le rouge me monta aux joues, était-il stupide ?

-Tu es vraiment stupide, dis-je en me retournant.  
Il m'attrapa par la main.  
-Je n'ai jamais embrasé, Irina, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
-Ah ? Et vous avez fait quoi, hier soir ? demandais-je sèchement.  
-Je l'ai aidé. Son mari voulait se suicider, dit-il en insistant sur le mot ''mari''.  
-Mari ? relevais-je.  
Il acquiesça.  
-Oui, Irina et Marcus Rosier se sont marié pendant la guerre. Les familles voulaient maintenir une alliance... Et sa les arranger bien... Mais, cette année, Marcus est assez mal psychologiquement... Si, je ne suis pas venu, c'est parce qu'Irina était venue me demander de l'aide.  
-Mais, pourquoi à toi, soupirais-je.  
-Euh... Voyons... Parce que, je suis préfet en chef ? dit-il amusé.  
Je le regardais dans les yeux.  
-Si, ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort... Rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de venir... Hermione, j'attendais cette soirée depuis longtemps... chuchota-t-il.  
Je lui adressais un léger sourire, qu'il me rendit.  
-Nous devrions rentrer, chuchotais-je.  
Il acquiesça et m'attrapa la main.  
 **  
Pdv Annabeth :**

Je resserrais l'écharpe de Percy autour de mon cou.  
Je humais légèrement le parfum qui s'en dégager.  
Par Zeus, qu'est-ce que j'aimais cette odeur...  
Je continuais d'écrire mon devoir de potion, même si je ne comprenais rien, ou presque rien...  
-Je peux m'asseoir ?  
Je relevais légèrement les yeux.  
-Bien sûr, chuchotais-je.

Elle s'installa silencieusement et sortit plusieurs parchemins.  
-C'est un plaisir de rencontrer, quelqu'un qui aime les bibliothèques... souffla-t-elle.  
Je haussais une épaule.  
-Ce n'est pas étonnant que j'apprécie les bibliothèques... Je suis la fille de la déesse de la sagesse, dis-je simplement.  
Elle hocha lentement la tête.  
-Toi, par contre... C'est une première, une fille d'un des trois grands, qui reste sagement assise...  
Elle eut un léger sourire.  
-Je suppose que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi, pour l'exposer sur Athènes ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Exactement...

Elle regarda mes nombreux livres.  
-Mais, je pourrais t'aider pour les potions...  
-Tu ferrais ça ? demandais-je légèrement surprise.  
-Ne sois pas si surprise... Tu sors avec mon frère, après tout.  
J'acquiesçais légèrement.  
-C'est gentil, dis-je simplement.  
-C'est normal, répondit-elle. D'ailleurs, comment tu es sorti avec mon frère ? Il est tellement...  
Je sentis mes joues chauffer.  
-Exaspérant ? proposais-je.  
-Oui, dit-elle en souriant.  
J'ouvris légèrement la bouche, pour commencer mon récit.

 **Pdv Percy :**

-Tu penses que je devrais lui en parler ? demanda Clarisse.  
J'acquiesçais légèrement.  
-Mais...  
Les portes de la salle sur demande s'ouvrirent, coupant Clarisse dans sa phrase.  
-Excusez moi... Je discutais avec ta sœur, dit Annabeth en s'installant près de moi.  
-Ma sœur ? dis-je légèrement surpris.  
-Mmh, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?  
-Je dois parler à Pansy.  
Annabeth acquiesça.  
-Mais... Comment tu vas lui annoncer ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'improviserais...  
-Mauvais plan, soufflais-je en même temps qu'Annabeth.  
Nous regardons en souriant, Clarisse leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu devrais lui parler de sa famille, tâter le terrain, pour savoir ce qu'elle sait... dit Annabeth.  
Clarisse acquiesça lentement.  
-Ensuite, Percy parlera à Hermione, il voudra lui annoncer notre départ. Elle m'a posé plusieurs questions, sur notre monde, tout à l'heure... Je pense qu'elle ne suivra si nous partons pendant les vacances, ta sœur est trop studieuse pour louper un jour d'école... dit-elle en souriant.

Je serrais légèrement les dents.  
Je ne devais pas être jaloux d'Annabeth, c'était ma petite-amie.  
Je pourrais aller au Tartare pour elle.  
Mais...  
Pourquoi, Hermione a était là voir ?  
Je suis son frère...

Je sentis une main légèrement froide se placer sur la mienne.  
Je relevais les yeux pour croiser les prunelles d'Annabeth.  
Je regardais rapidement autours d'elle, Clarisse était partit.  
Annabeth s'installa en amazone sur moi.  
Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, jouant légèrement avec eux.

-Elle est juste venue me voir, parce que j'étais là au bon moment... chuchota-t-elle.  
Cette fille lit dans mes pensées.  
J'eu un léger sourire en passant mes mains autours de sa taille.  
Je la rapprochais lentement de moi.  
-C'est une des premières fois où nous sommes seuls, dis-je simplement en passant mon pouce sur ses lèvres.  
-En effet, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
-Autant en profiter.  
-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, dit-elle en m'embrassant.

 **Pdv Hermione :**

-Tu as embrassé Drago, répéta Ginny légèrement surprise.  
J'acquiesçais en souriant.  
-Alors... Tu sors avec lui ?  
J'écarquillais les yeux en plaçant ma main sur ma bouche.  
-Par Merlin... Je ne sais même pas...  
Ginny éclata de rire.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle... soufflais-je.  
-Ne panique pas... Tu verras, comment il te dit bonjour demain matin.  
-C'est vrai...  
-Maintenant... Discutons de quelque chose de plus intéressant...  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.  
-Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ce que ton frère t'a dit ! dit-elle en me tapant légèrement le bras.  
-Par Merlin ! J'avais complétement oublié ! En plus, j'ai appris tellement de choses, cette après-midi...  
-Raconte, dit-elle excitée.  
-Je connais le nom de mon père, maintenant, dis-je en souriant.  
Elle me fit les gros yeux et je commençais mon récit.

-  
 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je sais que j'ai était longue à le poster...  
Désolé pour le retard !  
J'espère qu'il vous a plut !  
**  
 **Réponses reviews :**

 **Aelle : Tes reviews me plaisent toujours autant ! =) Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise également ! À bientôt !**

 **AllieBlackPotter : Il n'y a aucun soucis ! Merci ! =)**

 **Duncanjeanne : Merciiiii !**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

 **Pdv Pansy :  
**  
Je sortais rapidement de la salle de bain, mes talons dans la main droite.  
Clarisse grimaça légèrement.  
-Je sais, ce que tu penses... soufflais-je en m'attachant les cheveux.  
-Comment tu peux porter des horreurs pareilles...  
Je haussais une épaule en lissant inutilement ma robe.  
-Je suis habitué, tu sais...  
Elle se redressa légèrement.  
-À cause de ta famille ?  
Je me tendis doucement et je mettais mes escarpins.  
-Pas seulement... Tu sais...  
J'hésitais un peu, j'avais confiance en Clarisse...  
Mais, devrais-je ?  
Je me raclais légèrement la gorge.  
-Je ne suis pas vraiment... Une Sang-pur...  
Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
-Quand, je suis arrivé à Serpentard, c'était complétement impensable qu'une Sang-mêlé, soit répartit dans cette maison...  
-Mais... Je suis une sang-mêlé... dit-elle.  
J'acquiesçais.  
-Mais, avant... Avant la guerre on ne pensait pas cela possible, on m'a automatiquement mis l'étiquette de Sang-pur... Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter... Ma mère m'avait éduqué normalement, elle me disait souvent que peu importes notre sang, nous sommes tous égal...  
-Personne n'a remarqué, que tu ne te comportais pas comme eux ? demanda-t-elle.  
J'eu un léger sourire.  
-Si... Drago et Blaise...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?  
-Tu connais la Salle sur Demande ? demandais-je.  
Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-C'est une salle qui apparaît, quand nous avons besoin, expliquais-je. Ils m'ont emmené là-bas, tout les soirs. Ils me donnaient des cours.  
-C'est gentil de leurs parts.  
-Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, dis-je simplement en haussant une épaule.  
-Tu as donc appris à te pomponner avec eux ? dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.  
-Ils m'ont aidé à faire semblant... dis-je pour tout réponse.  
-Mais... Pourquoi, tu continus ?  
Je haussais une épaule.  
-C'est devenue une habitude.  
-Mmh... dit-elle.

J'attrapais mes livres que je rangeais dans mon sac de cours.  
-Donc... Tu t'y connais en moldus ? dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
Je grimaçais légèrement.  
-Non... Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père.  
Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Mon grand-père n'aimait pas vraiment les moldus... Il croyait en la ''propreté'' du sang.  
Elle haussa les sourcils.  
-Attends... Il l'a tué ?  
J'acquiesçais.  
-Mais... C'est...  
-Peu importe. Mon père ne voulait pas m'élever et mon grand-père est mort à Azkaban, dis-je en attrapant ma cape.

Elle se leva et nous partons vers la Salle commune.  
Je m'installais dans un canapé à côté de Blaise.  
Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue, pour lui dire bonjour.  
Il passa son bras derrière moi, sur le canapé.  
-Tu n'es pas avec Drago ? demandais-je pendant que Clarisse s'installât à côté de moi.  
-Non... soupira-t-il. Monsieur est encore dans la salle de bain.  
Je regardais l'heure.  
-À cette heure ?  
-Mmh... Et... Il sifflote...  
Je haussais les sourcils.  
-Drago Malfoy siffle ? demandais-je choquée.  
-Mmh... Il a même chanté sous la douche...  
Je fronçais les sourcils.  
-Il va bien ? Il n'est pas malade ? Je veux dire... C'est...  
-Surprenant, ouais... La dernière fois, c'était parce que Granger lui avait demandé je-ne-sais-quoi, dans le dortoir...  
-Il est peut-être drogué ? supposais-je.  
Clarisse ricana.  
Blaise la regarda avec un air froid.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ? demande-t-il presque sèchement.  
Je lui donnais un léger coup de coude dans l'estomac, en le regardant sévèrement.

-Votre ami est juste amoureux. Si, vous voulez mon avis, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Hermione, dit-elle en lui rendant son regard. Même moi, je peux le voir...  
Blaise ouvrit la bouche mais je le coupais rapidement.  
-Nous devrions l'attendre dans la Grande Salle. Il ne va plus tarder, maintenant...

 **Pdv Hermione :**

-Ginny, arrête de me regarder comme ça.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
-Désolé, désolé, dit-elle en me lançant de nouveau un regard choquée.  
-Je vais bien, que tu sois surprise, mais depuis hier soir... dis-je en passant ma main sur mon front.  
-Désolé... Mais... C'est incroyable... Incroyable...  
-Ouais... Ouais... Si nous allions manger plutôt...  
-Mais...  
-Aller vient, dis-je en souriant.  
Elle me rendit mon sourire rapidement et nous partons en direction de la Grande Salle.  
Je m'installais avec Harry et Ron sous leurs regards surpris.  
-Euh... Hermione... On voulait te dire...  
-Je...  
-Non, attends. On est désolé, vraiment, dit Harry. On était en colère, on se défouler injustement sur toi... Excuses-nous.  
-Je sais. Ce n'est pas très grave, c'est du passé maintenant...  
Ils me firent un léger sourire.

Percy arriva m'embrassa le front et s'installa en scrutant la salle de regard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demandais-je.  
-Hein ? Oh oui... Tu n'as pas vu, Anna ? demande-t-il.  
-Non... Pas depuis hier soir.  
-Oh, dit-il avec sourire nettement plus visible. Hier soir...  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent en ricanant.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny.  
-Rien, rien, dirent-ils en cœur.  
-Mmh, commentais-je simplement.

Je relevais lentement les yeux vers la table des Serpentard.  
Pansy et Blaise me fixaient, Clarisse mangeait tranquillement à côté d'eux.  
Je me penchais légèrement vers Percy.  
-Clarisse est la fille de qui ? murmurais-je.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la Serpentard.  
-N'en parlons pas ici... Tu me suis ?  
J'acquiesçais légèrement.  
Nous prenons la direction du lac, le calmar arriva rapidement à la surface.  
Je le saluais avec amusement.  
-Il ne parle pas ? demanda Percy.  
-Comment ?  
-Nous pouvons entendre les chevaux et les créatures marines... expliqua-t-il.  
-Eh bien... Il ne m'a jamais parlé...  
Il hocha légèrement la tête et il s'installa par terre.  
-Le dieu de la guerre.  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, avant de comprendre, Clarisse était la fille d'Arès.  
-Pansy aussi ?  
-On le suppose...  
Je hochais légèrement la tête.  
-Mais... Comment vous pouvez savoir, ça ?  
Il soupira légèrement.  
-On nous repère à l'odeur. Plusieurs satyres sont passé par ici, ils ont renifler votre odeur...  
Je hochais légèrement la tête, notant dans un coin de celle-ci, les différentes informations.

Je touchais du bout des doigts mon collier.  
-Comment va maman ? demandais-je dans un murmure.  
-Bien. Elle s'est mariée...  
-Je sais, dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
-Ce jour-là, je suis venue... Dans l'apparence d'un autre et j'ai assisté à la cérémonie... Tu n'étais pas présent d'ailleurs.  
Il eut un haussement d'épaule.  
-J'étais en quête... Comme toujours...  
Je reportais rapidement mon attention sur le lac.  
-Mais... Nous avons une demi-sœur, Estèle...  
J'eu un léger sourire.  
-J'aimerais la connaître... Vraiment... chuchotais-je.  
Il me sourit.

-

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre !  
Comme toujours, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Réponses Reviews :

Nic : Merci ! Cela arrivera, bien sûr. Mais, il ne faut pas oublier que pour l'instant ils étaient ''brouillés''...

Mcrn : C'est possible que j'ai oublié... Simplement, parce que McGo est venue voir Hermione chez elle, pour lui expliquer la vérité (ect), sinon, merci !

Duncanjeanne : Et voici la suite ! =)


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 :  
**  
J'échangeais un regard inquiet avec Blaise.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ? demandais-je dans un murmure.  
-C'est Granger... C'est toujours Granger...  
-Mais... Elle nous l'a... Cassé ? dis-je choqué.  
Il hocha gravement la tête.

Je reportais mon attention sur mon meilleur ami.  
Il était entrain d'aider un troisième année.  
En effet, ce dernier était tombé accidentellement quand Drago lui avait dit, je cite '' Bonjour, comment tu vas mon vieux ? '' suivit d'une légère tape dans le dos...

Il lui donna ses livres en souriant.  
-Bonne journée ! dit-il en se redressant.  
La troisième année, le regarda avec une légère surprise et une certaine crainte.  
Il hocha la tête et partit pratiquement en courant.

Il arriva ensuite vers nous, un beau sourire sur son visage.  
Il s'installa entre nous deux, et mit ses bras sur nos épaules.  
-Comment allez-vous ce matin ? demanda-t-il.  
-Euh... Bien, Drago... Et toi ? demanda Blaise.  
-Génial ! Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et... Aaaah... La vie est belle.  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, il pleuvait des cornes depuis hier-soir...

-Mais oui... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Granger ? demandais-je doucement.  
Il prit un air rêveur.  
-Je crois que c'est ma copine.  
-C'est vrai, cette fois ? demanda Blaise en ricanant.  
Le blond lui jeta un regard froid.  
-Bien sûr, que oui. On s'est même embrasé, c'était le rêve...  
J'échangeais un regard surpris avec Blaise.  
-Je crois que je vais l'épouser, continua-t-il.  
-Doucement. Doucement. Tu l'as embrassé hier. Tu ne vas pas l'épouser maintenant ! l'informais-je.  
-Et pourquoi, ça. Mademoiselle, dit-il d'une voie glacial.  
-Ben... Drago c'est trop tôt !  
Il roula des yeux.  
-Maintenant ou dans deux jours...  
-Tu ne peux pas l'épouser, dit Blaise clairement.  
Drago enleva ses bras de nos épaules.  
-Et pourquoi ? demande-t-il de nouveau.  
-Cette fille à plus de secrets, que ta famille additionner avec la mienne et celle de Pansy.  
-C'est vrai, affirmais-je. Et Merlin sait à quel point les Parkinson ont des secrets...  
Drago émit un grognement.  
-Les secrets sont mignons... affirme-t-il dans un murmure.  
-Écoute, Dray, dis-je en plaçant ma main sur son épaule.  
Il releva légèrement la tête, un air triste sur son visage.  
-Si, tu veux absolument l'épouser... Attends quelques années...  
Il prit une grande inspiration.  
-Je crois que vous avez raison... Je me suis peut-être un peu emporté.  
Blaise ouvrit la bouche, mais je lui fis un signe pour qu'il se taise.  
Il roula donc des yeux.

-Donc... Tu sors avec elle ? C'est déjà un excellent début ! dis-je en souriant légèrement.  
-Ben... Euh... dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.  
-Quoi ? demanda Blaise.  
-Ben... Je crois... Je ne suis pas sûr... On c'est juste embrassés...  
Blaise passa une main sur son visage.  
-Génial... Tu n'as cas allé la voir, aujourd'hui, met les choses aux claires.  
-C'est à dire ? demanda-t-il.  
-Avoue tes sentiments, dit-je simplement.  
-Mais... Ce n'est pas un peu... Radical ?  
-Il y a deux secondes, tu voulais l'épouser et là tu ne veux même pas lui dire '' Je t'aime '', remarquais-je légèrement ennuyée.  
Il soupira.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil...  
Blaise mit une main sur l'épaule du blond.  
-Je pense que si tu n'es pas prêt à lui dire, tu n'es pas prêt à envisager un futur avec elle.  
-Je... Mais... Je peux lui dire... C'est juste que...  
-Notre petit Dray à peur d'être rejeté, dis-je en fessant une moue compatissante.  
Il releva fièrement la tête.  
-N'importe quoi. Je vais lui dire, ce soir.  
Drago partit rapidement et je fis un clin d'œil à Blaise.

-Tu es diabolique, dit-il en s'approchant légèrement de moi.  
-Je suis une Serpentard, mon chou, dis-je amusé.  
Il plaça sa main sur ma taille et se pencha vers mes lèvres.  
Je fermais lentement les yeux, pour apprécier ce contact.

-Pansy ?  
Je stoppais le baiser à contre cœur.  
Blaise souffla bruyamment.  
Je tournais la tête.  
Au bout du couloir, Clarisse m'attendait.  
-On se voit ce soir ? demandais-je.  
-Comme toujours, dit-il.  
Il plaça rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes et partit vers la Salle commune.

Je rejoignais Clarisse en soupirant.  
-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ? demandais-je agacée.  
-Non.  
Je fronçais les sourcils.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandais-je légèrement inquiète.  
-Je dois te parler. Viens.

Elle se tourna rapidement et me guida à travers le château.  
Elle s'arrêta et passa trois fois au même endroit.  
-Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas cette salle, dis-je alors que la porte apparaissait.  
Elle ne répondit pas et entra.  
Je la suivais, la salle qu'elle avait demandé était un simple salon.  
-Installe toi, dit-elle simplement.  
Je prenais place sur un fauteuil, pendant qu'elle enlevait sa cape et s'adossait à la cheminée.  
-De quoi, voulais-tu me parler ? demandais-je.  
-C'est une très longue histoire. Tu auras sûrement du mal à l'assimiler. Mais, je dois te le dire, maintenant. Les ordres sont tombés.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, de quoi parlait-elle ?  
-Tu n'es pas entièrement sorcière.  
J'eu un sourire amusé.  
-Je sais, je te l'ai dit ce matin. Je suis également d'origine moldus.  
-Non. Tu n'es pas d'origine moldus. À vrai dire, tu as la même origine paternel que moi.  
-Hein ?  
-Nous sommes sœurs, demi-sœur pour être exact.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte ?  
-Cela explique, notre similitude si bien physique que psychologique, continua-t-elle.  
-Comment tu sais, ça ? demandais-je surprise.  
-Je le sais, pour plusieurs raisons...  
-Attends. Déjà, admettons, nous sommes sœurs, mais... Tu as dit que mon... Que notre père n'étais pas moldus. C'était un sorcier ?  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Comment ça, pas vraiment ? C'était quoi alors ? demandais-je légèrement énerver.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration.  
-Un dieu.  
-Les dieux n'existent pas, dis-je froidement.  
-Les dieux Grecs, si.  
Je roulais des yeux.  
-Si tu penses me faire avaler un truc, pareil, dis-je en me levant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle surprise.  
-Je me casse. Quand tu auras retrouvé la raison, prévient moi. J'ai autre chose cas faire que d'écouter tes sottises.

Avant que j'attrape la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, sur un petit groupe de trois personnes.

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase et Hermione Jackson.

Cette dernière me fit un doux sourire.  
-T'inquiètes pas Pansy, je vais t'expliquer... dit-elle simplement.

 _ **Je sais, ce n'est pas habituelle que je poste deux chapitres en deux jours.  
Mais, soyons franc, je trouve que les deux derniers chapitres que j'ai posté ne vous apportes absolument rien, ou presque.  
Alors voilà !  
Enfin un chapitre, avec un peu d'action !**_

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Aelle : Tu es complètement pardonné ! Mdrrr Voici donc la suiiiite !**

 **Duncanjeanne : Pour une fois, tu n'attendras pas longtemps !**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

 **Pdv Hermione :**

Pansy fronça les sourcils en me regardant.  
-Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux pas écouter vos bêtises. Et dire, que je te pensais plus intelligente que ça...  
Je serrais légèrement les dents.  
-Je suis intelligente, c'est vrai.  
-Modestie, chuchota mon frère.  
J'eu un léger sourire.  
-Et je sais que c'est dur à accepter et à comprendre. Mais tu ne peux pas et tu ne dois pas rester dans l'ignorance.  
Je voyais dans son regard qu'elle hésitait.  
-Je...  
-On ne te demande pas de faire partie d'une secte ou quelque chose comme ça. Nous voulons juste te donner des informations sur ta famille, sur ta naissance, sur ta vie...

Elle prit une grande inspiration.  
-Je veux une preuve.  
Je hochais la tête, puis je fermais rapidement les yeux.  
Quand, je les rouvris une table était apparue, des potions étaient étaler dessus.  
-Véritasérum ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Connais-tu un autre moyen ? dis-je en me dirigeant vers la table.

J'attrapais la potion et la portée à mes lèvres.  
Je l'avalais d'une traite.  
-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Hermione Sally Jackson.  
-C'est quoi le principe ? chuchota Percy.  
-Elle ne peut dire que la vérité, répondit Annabeth.

Pansy s'approcha de moi.  
-Comment être sûr que tu ne simules pas ? demanda Pansy.  
-Poses-lui une question, une question sur un secret, sur ses arrières-pensées, dit Clarisse avec un sourire en coin.  
Je la fusillais du regard.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de... Ronald Weasley.  
Mes lèvres commencèrent à parler toute seule.  
-C'est mon meilleur ami, je l'adore, il est comme un frère pour moi. Il a toujours était là, à l'inverse de mon vrai frère. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est qu'un crétin. Il mange comme un porc. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il craque pour Harry.  
Je mettais automatiquement ma main sur ma bouche, alors que Pansy éclatait de rire, suivit de près par les autres.  
Même si Percy fessait un peu la tête.

-C'est bon, je te crois... Alors, dis-moi... Qui es-tu ?  
-Hermione Sally Jackson, fille de Sally Jackson et Poséidon, dieu de la mer.  
On entendit un coup de tonnerre.  
Pansy sursauta.  
-C'est rien, dit simplement Percy.  
-Et donc... Qui suis-je ? demanda-t-elle avec un tremblement dans la voix.  
-Pansy Parkinson, fille de Arès, dieu de la guerre et de Madame Parkinson.  
Un coup de tonnerre retentit de nouveau.  
Elle serra lentement les dents et poussa un léger soupir.  
-D'où viennent-ils j'imagine que ce n'est pas d'Ismack...  
-De la colonie des Sangs mêlés, l'endroit où les personnes comme nous peuvent vivre en toute sécurité, récitais-je.  
-Sécurité ? On risque quelque chose ?  
-Des monstres. Les monstres de la mythologie sont bien réels. Ils nous pourchasseront jusqu'à la mort de l'un ou de l'autre.

Elle fronça lentement les sourcils, puis se tût pendant un instant.  
Un sourire se dessina finalement sur ses lèvres.  
-C'est plutôt cool, finalement...  
Clarisse sourit légèrement.  
-Mais... Une dernière question, dit Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.  
Je me préparais psychologiquement à dire toute la vérité une fois de plus.  
-Tu... Tu aimes mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, répondis-je sans hésitation.  
Pansy eut un grand sourire.  
-C'est bien, on apprend des choses nous aussi... dit Annabeth en souriant  
Je vis une légèrement grimace aux filles.

-Les effets devraient bientôt se dissiper... informa Annabeth en regardant sa montre.  
-Dommage... Je te demanderais bien... Qu'est-ce que tu rêves de faire à Drago ?  
Mon visage vira au cramoisi.  
-Je rêve de ... Ah non, je peux finalement garder cette pensée, ajoutais-je avec un sourire.  
Pansy souffla, déçue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Pansy légèrement gênée.  
-Percy et Annabeth voulaient nous parler, ils me l'ont dit... N'est-ce pas ?  
Percy se racla la gorge.  
-Euh... Oui...  
J'allais m'installer sur un fauteuil, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? demandais-je.  
Pansy se dandina, mal à l'aise.  
-Vous comptez me faire combien de révélations ? demanda-t-elle exaspéré.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas... dit Clarisse en ricanant. Nous nous n'avons pas de demi-frère cyclope, contrairement à Percy et Hermione...  
-Quoi ? relevais-je.  
Percy leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Nous parlerons de Tyson plus tard, dit-il en s'installant en face de moi.  
Annabeth s'installa sur ses genoux.

-C'est assez difficile à dire, dit Percy mal à l'aise.  
Clarisse leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Quoi ? Tu commences à me faire peur, chuchotais-je.  
-Nous devons partir, coupa Clarisse  
-Comment ? relevais-je sèchement.  
-C'est qui, le nous ? demanda Pansy.  
-Soyons sérieux, un groupe de cinq sang-mêlé, dans le même établissement, sans armes...  
-Nous sommes morts dans quelques semaines, voir quelques jours... De plus, Hermione, Percy dégagent une autre beaucoup plus forte que la notre... dit Annabeth.

J'avalais de travers.  
-Vous... Vous voulez que nous... Que nous partions de Poudlard ? dis-je perdue.  
-Je suis désolé, Hermione... Mais, si un monstre attaquait, tu serais morte en quelques secondes, comme Pansy. Tu pourras revenir, dans quelques années. Quand tu auras eu un bon entraînement...  
-Mais...  
-Hermione, tu ne comprends pas. Tu as le choix entre partir avec nous, ou mourir, dit Percy.  
Je poussais un soupir, puis je regardais rapidement Pansy.  
Elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle releva légèrement la tête et me fixa.  
-C'est d'accord, je n'ai pas échappé à Voldemort pour mourir maintenant...  
Percy hocha la tête.  
-Hermione ?  
Des larmes apparurent aux coins de mes yeux.  
-Ais-je le choix ?  
Percy baissa légèrement la tête.  
-Je vous suivrais...  
Clarisse hocha la tête.  
-Nous partirons dans deux jours, conclut-elle.  
Pansy se leva et elles partirent en direction de leur salle commune.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, c'était Percy.  
-Hermy ?  
-Laisse moi... Je veux être seule...  
Il hocha légèrement la tête, attrapa la main d'Annabeth et ils sortirent.  
Mon corps se mit à trembler et j'éclatais en sanglots.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? me demandais-je à voix haute.  
 _-Rien ma chérie... Rien... Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout ceci, s'arrangera. Dans cette vie ou dans une autre..._

Je relevais vivement la tête, mais personne n'était présent.  
Personne.

-  
Voilà, j'ai oublié de le poster hier...  
(Ne me frapper pas ! )  
Mélissa !

Réponses Reviews :

Aelle : Comme toujours, MERCI ! Voici la suite !

Duncanjeanne : Tu n'as pas attendus trop longtemps !


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

 **Pdv Hermione :  
**  
C'était fait.  
C'était dit.  
Je redressais légèrement la tête, pour voir leurs réactions.  
Ils ne bougeaient pas, ils étaient comme figés.  
Ils avaient légèrement blanchi, ils avaient les yeux dans le vide et leurs sourcils c'étaient froncés.  
Je tripotais nerveusement mon collier, en les regardant les uns après les autres.  
-Vous... Dites-moi, quelque chose... murmurais-je impatiente.  
-Tu pars ? Tu nous abandonne ? s'énerva Harry en me regardant dans les yeux.  
-Je ne vous abandonnes pas... Nous serrons toujours amis... expliquais-je pitoyablement.  
-Mais... commença Ginny avant d'éclater en sanglots.  
Ron passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et lui frotta légèrement le dos.  
-Tu veux vraiment partir ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Je voulais leurs crier que non, que je voulais rester avec eux, pour toujours.  
Mais, je ne pouvais pas.  
Je ne devais pas.  
-Oui, dis-je.  
Il baissa les yeux et hocha légèrement la tête.  
-Alors, tu dois partir... chuchota-t-il.  
Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils, alors que Ginny se calmait légèrement.  
-Mais... NON ! Hermione reste... Tu es chez toi, ici... Nous sommes ta famille. Tu ne peux pas partir... Tu... S'il te plaît... Ne fais pas n'importe quoi... Reste, dit-il en attrapant mes mains.  
-Ron a raison, Harry, renifla Ginny. Si, elle veut... Si, elle doit... Alors qu'elle parte...  
Je lui souris tristement.  
-Merci de comprendre, murmurais-je.  
Harry baissa la tête.  
Il tenait toujours mes mains fermement.  
-Mais... murmura-t-il.  
-Je suis désolée, dis-je en me libérant de son emprise. Vraiment...

Je tournais rapidement des talons, ignorant les paroles implorantes de Harry.  
Je sortais de la Salle sur Demande en soupirant.  
J'essayais de retenir mes larmes, en vain.  
Je pris une grande respiration pour me calmer.  
C'était la dernière fois, que je les voyais...  
Je partais en direction de ma Salle Commune.  
Je devais faire mes valises et vite.  
J'avais pris du retard, je partais dans quelques heures...

-Hermione ? entendis-je derrière-moi.  
Je sursautais...  
-Drago ? demandais-je sans me retourner.  
Pourquoi, cela devrait être aussi dur ?  
Je ne pouvais pas juste partir ? Je devais vraiment affronter tout le monde ?  
Il s'approcha de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.  
J'acquiesçais légèrement.  
Il ne semblait pas convaincu, mais n'insista pas.  
-Tu... Euh... Tu voudrais aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi, samedi prochain ? demanda-t-il timidement.  
-Non, répliquais-je sèchement.  
Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
Je me raclais la gorge.  
-Écoute, Malfoy...  
Son visage se ferma légèrement.  
-Je ne t'aime pas... dis-je d'une voix cassante. Déjà, que tu passes à peine en amitié... Je suis désolée, si tu as pensé qu'entre nous il pourrait avoir plus... Je... Nous deux, c'est impensable... Vraiment... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête, les yeux dans le vide.  
Mon cœur se serra.  
J'avais de nouveau envie de pleurer...  
Il releva légèrement la tête, sans me regarder.  
Son visage était de nouveau sans expression, je n'avais pas vu ce visage froid depuis longtemps.  
-Tu as raison, c'est impensable, dit-il d'une voix froide.  
Il tourna les talons et partit en direction de sa Salle Commune.

Quand, il disparut au détour d'un couloir, je sentis quelque chose me transpercer le cœur.  
Je fermais légèrement les yeux, pour calmer la douleur, mais rien ne changea.  
J'entendis des talons s'arrêter devant moi.  
J'ouvris légèrement les yeux, pour voir une Pansy qui était visiblement en colère.  
-Comment tu as pu faire ça ? demanda-t-elle agressivement.  
-C'est mieux ainsi... murmurais-je.  
-Tu l'aimes et il t'aime, alors... commença-t-elle.  
-Réfléchie, merde. ON NE REVIENDRA JAMAIS ! criais-je les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'attende indéfiniment... Je ne veux pas de ça...  
Elle secoua légèrement la tête.  
-On reviendra... chuchota-t-elle.  
-Peut-être toi... Mais, moi... Je sais que je ne reviendrais jamais... dis-je en laissant tomber une larme.  
Elle me tendit un mouchoir.  
-Merci, dis-je simplement.  
Elle hocha la tête et partit vers sa Salle Commune.

 **Pdv Pansy :**

Elle... Franchement, je l'aurais bien tué sur le coup.  
Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ?  
Mon meilleur ami est un empoté des sentiments, ce n'est un secret pour personne.  
Il s'ouvre enfin à quelqu'un et elle le jette comme un vulgaire troll...  
Franchement...  
Blaise arriva vers moi, avec un grand sourire.  
Il m'attrapa la main et m'obligea à m'arrêter.  
-Tu es pressée ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui... Figure-toi, que Jackson a rejeter Drago...  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
-Hermione Jackson, précisais-je.  
Il haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche.  
-Mais... Elle ne l'aimait pas ? demanda-t-il perdu.  
-Ce n'est pas à moi, qu'il faut demander ça... Pour l'instant on devrait s'occuper de Drago...  
Il hocha la tête.  
-Il doit être complétement détruit... murmura-t-il.  
Je hochais légèrement la tête.  
-Elle n'y a pas était de main morte, murmurais-je.  
Il serra légèrement les dents et m'entraîna vers notre Salle Commune.

Nous nous dirigeons directement vers son dortoir.  
Blaise frappa à la porte.  
Personne ne répondit.  
Mais, j'ouvrais tout de même la porte.  
Le dortoir était plongé dans la pénombre, on entendait de léger reniflement de temps en temps.  
Je serrais les dents et Blaise me guida jusqu'au lit de Drago.  
Malgré la pénombre, je l'apercevais, il était dans son lit, il avait les yeux fermé et des larmes sur le visage.  
Ce dernier était froid, neutre et hautain, comme avant...  
-Dray ? dis-je doucement en lui touchant les cheveux..  
Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, me fusillant du regard.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié... murmura-t-il.  
-Je sais, Drago... Mais nous ne sommes pas là, pour ça... dis-je simplement.  
Son visage prit une expression de douleur.  
-J'ai mal... murmura-t-il. Tellement mal...  
Je le prenais doucement dans mes bras.  
-Elle... Elle... C'était elle, ma vie... chuchote-t-il.  
Je lui frottais lentement le dos.  
Il renifla.  
-Merci... Qu'est-ce que je serais sans vous ?  
Mon cœur se serra légèrement.  
Dans quelques heures, je l'aurais également abandonné...

 **Pdv Hermione :**

Je remontais les escaliers de mon dortoir.  
Par chance, il n'y avait personne.  
Je lançais deux/trois sorts pour faire mes valises.  
J'attrapais un morceau de parchemin et ma plume.

 _''Chère Ginny,_

 _Tu te demandes sûrement la raison de mon départ assez précipité...  
C'est vrai, tu sais tout de moi depuis le début...  
Pourquoi, te mentirais-je à la fin ?_

 _La raison de mon départ est simple,_ _ **je suis en danger.**_ _  
Ainsi que Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse et Pansy.  
Apparemment, notre côté Olympiens, attirera plusieurs monstres mythiques...  
Mais, il existe un camp, où nous serons à l'abris.  
C'est là, qu'habite Clarisse, Percy et Annabeth.  
Là, que je vais habiter...  
J'espère que tu me comprends, maintenant.  
Je n'ai pas le choix...  
Je ne sais pas ,si nous nous reverrons un jour...  
Je l'espère...  
Je t'aime ma petite Ginny...  
Je vous aime tous, tellement...  
Tu pourras expliquer la situation, l'entière vérité aux garçons.  
J'aurais aimé le faire...  
Mais, le temps joue contre moi..._

 _(Par contre, ne dit jamais rien à Drago. Ne lui parle pas de mes sentiments et encore moins de mon côté paternel...)_

 _Je n'oublierais jamais une amie comme toi,  
Hermione Sally Jackson, fille de Poséidon. "_

Je plaçais la lettre sur son oreiller, je lançais un sort pour que personne, sauf elle ne la remarque.  
Puis, je quittais la pièce, mes valises en main.

-  
 **Voilà !**

 **Réponses Reviews**

 **Fran : Il n'y a aucun souci ! De plus, c'était juste une touche d'humour ! Jamais, je ne les mettrais ensemble... Ensuite, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer les Dramione, même si je ne dois pas être la seule à t'avoir fait changer d'avis ! Tu as tes réponses dans cette suite ! À bientôt ! ( Pas du tout, j'aime les longues reviews !)**

 **duncanjeanne : La voilààààà !**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

 **Pdv Hermione Jackson :**

Pansy entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
Elle avait repris son visage froid, sans émotions.  
Dumbledore contourna son bureau, en silence.  
Il se plaça à côté de Rogue et de McGonagall.  
-Le portoloin vous déposera directement dans la colonie, dit-il.  
Annabeth acquiesça.  
-Sachez... Jeunes demoiselles... Que, nous avions été très heureux de vous compter parmi nous, pendant ses quelques années, dit Minerva McGonagall.  
-Nous étions ravies d'êtres ici, professeurs, dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Vous avez été parmi nos élèves préférés, sachez-le, dit Rogue.  
Devant ma surprise, mes anciens professeurs rigolèrent légèrement.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit apparaître une canne.  
Il nous la tendit.  
-Ne loupez pas votre portoloin, dit-il dans un soupir.  
Percy attrapa la canne et se tourna vers nous.  
Nous nous placions en cercle.  
J'avais réduit mes valises pour les placer dans ma poche.  
Je lançais un dernier regard vers mes professeurs.  
Une légère tristesse se lissait sur leurs visages.  
J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.  
Mais, le portoloin s'activa...

 **Pdv Drago Malfoy :**

Je m'installais à la table des Serpentard en silence.  
Blaise s'approcha de moi.  
-Tu n'as pas vu, Pansy ? me demande-t-il dans un murmure.  
-C'est ta copine, pas la mienne, dis-je froidement.  
Il soupira et s'installa à côté de moi.  
-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Dray. Je suis ton meilleur ami, pas ton soufre douleur, dit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.  
Je baissais légèrement les yeux, honteux.  
-Excuse-moi, dis-je dans un murmure. C'est juste que...  
Il plaça sa main sur mon épaule.  
-Je sais. Tu as mal, alors tu veux faire mal aux autres...  
-Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, dis-je avec une légère grimace.  
-Moldus... dit-il en souriant.  
Je poussais un profond soupir.  
-Ouais, c'était pour impressionner Hermione... dis-je dans un murmure.  
-En tout cas... Je ne sais toujours pas où est fourrée ma copine... dit-il pour changer de sujet.  
-Sûrement avec Clarisse... murmurais-je en attrapant les pommes de terre.  
-Mouais... Cette fille est bizarre, dit-il en grimaçant légèrement.  
-Mmh, commentais-je simplement.

D'un coup, la Grande Salle fut légèrement silencieuse.  
Je poussais un soupir en relevant la tête.  
Potter, Weasley et Weaslette étaient devant nous.  
-Quoi, encore... râla Blaise.  
Weasmoche leva les yeux au ciel, avant de marmonner.  
Sa sœur lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
-Vous n'avez pas vu, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Non, dit Blaise en me jetant un coup d'œil.  
Je baissais légèrement la tête, pour me concentrer sur mon plat.  
-Pourquoi, vous nous demandez à nous ? Demander plutôt à son frère, il est là pour ça, dis-je sèchement.  
Blaise soupira discrètement.  
-Tu recommences, murmura-t-il.  
-Nous ne trouvons pas son frère, dit Potter sans relever ma méchanceté soudaine.  
-La Serdaigle... Là... Chase ? proposa Blaise.  
-Introuvable, répondit Weasmoche.  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, avant de blanchir légèrement.

 _''Tout ce que je sais, c'est quand ce moment, mon frère et ses amis, organisent deux kidnappings, le mien et celui de Parkinson"_

-Par Merlin... murmurais-je.  
Je relevais la tête vers Ginny.  
-Je sais où elles sont... Et tu dois le savoir également, au fond de toi, Ginny...

Son visage se transforma petit à petit, des larmes commencèrent à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux.  
-Non, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Non... Elle... Elle ne m'a pas dit au revoir... C'est... Non...  
-Je comprends rien, dit Blaise. Où est ma copine ?  
-Elle est partie, dis-je sèchement. Elles nous ont lâchées...

 **Pdv Hermione Jackson :**

Nous fûmes transporté dans un salon.  
Plusieurs adolescents étaient installés sur les canapés.  
Ils nous regardaient avec intérêt.  
Une jeune fille se leva, puis se précipita dans les bras d'Annabeth.  
Clarisse sauta pratiquement sur un jeune homme, avant de l'embrasser avec passion.  
Percy salua chaleureusement deux jeunes hommes.

J'échangeais un regard neutre avec Pansy.  
Après plusieurs minutes, mon frère se rappela de notre existence.  
-Les gars... Voici Hermione ma sœur, et Pansy la sœur de Clarisse.  
Le garçon brun m'offrit un clin d'œil, qu'il espérait sûrement séduisant, le blond me fit juste un rapide sourire.  
-Les filles, voici Jason Grace, fils de Zeus, c'est notre cousin, m'indiqua-t-il. Et Léo Valdez, un fils d'Héphaïstos.  
-Salut, saluais-je simplement.  
Pansy n'offrit même pas un sourire.

-Chiron n'est pas là ? demanda Annabeth.  
-Si... Mais cette nuit, les Alatir ont frappé. Il répare les dégâts... dit la jeune femme. Et je suis Piper, fille d'Aphrodite.  
Je lui fis un léger sourire.  
-Quel genre de blague ? demanda Percy avec un petit sourire.  
-Les Athéna ont tous les cheveux rose fuchsia, ricana Jason.  
Annabeth fronça les sourcils mécontente.  
-Quels gamins, soupira-t-elle. Katie...  
-Ne cherche pas... Travis double ses bagues depuis qu'elle l'ignore... C'est une longue histoire, coupa Léo.  
Percy ricana légèrement.  
-Donc... On vous fait visiter ? proposa Percy.  
J'acquiesçais légèrement.  
-Vous voulez aller poser vos valises avant ? demanda Clarisse en se tournant enfin vers nous.  
Jason, Piper et Léo froncèrent les sourcils.  
-Euh... Clarisse, ils n'ont pas de valises, l'informa l'homme qu'elle avait embrassé.  
Cette dernière roula légèrement des yeux, un sourire amusée sur le visage.  
-Si... Ils sont dans leurs poches.. Au fait, voici mon copain... commença-t-elle.  
-Chris Rodriguez, coupa-t-il avec un sourire. Fils d'Hermès.  
-Enchanté, dis-je simplement.  
Pansy le regarda à peine.

-Elles ne peuvent pas déposer leurs valises dans les bungalows, dit Jason.  
-C'est vrai, affirma Piper. Elles n'ont pas été revendiquées...  
-Mais... Nous savons qui... commença Clarisse.  
-Même... C'est le règlement... coupa Annabeth.  
-Alors quoi ? On dort dehors ? demanda Pansy sèchement.  
Nos nouveaux amis furent surpris de son ton.

-Non... Vous devriez être revendiquées ce soir... Ils se dépêcheront sûrement vus que vous êtes... Différentes. Laissez-les là, dit Percy.  
J'acquiesçais légèrement.  
Je sortais mes valises de ma poche et j'attrapais ma baguette.  
Ils me regardaient tous avec attention.  
Je jetais le contre sorts et mes valises reprirent leurs tailles d'origines.  
Pansy fit de même.  
-Vous pouvez laisser vos baguettes, ici, nous assura Percy.  
J'hésitais.  
-Non, on les garde, dit froidement Pansy.  
Percy fronça lentement les sourcils.  
-Je suis d'accord, dis-je doucement. Tu devrais comprendre, c'est comme si, je t'enlevais ton épée du jour au lendemain...  
-Mais... Votre baguette est... commença-t-il.  
-Aussi dangereuse que ton épée, coupais-je à mon tour. On les garde.  
Annabeth posa sa main sur son épaule, elle lui fit un petit sourire en hochant la tête.  
Il poussa un profond soupir.  
-Bien... Vous voulez, vous changez ? demanda-t-il.

Je regardais mon uniforme de Gryffondor.  
-Non, dis-je en même temps que Pansy.  
Nous n'étions pas prêtes pour de si grands changements...

-  
Et voilà, la suite !

Réponses Reviews :

AllieBlackPotter : Voilààà la suite ! On ne panique pas et on respire ! Mdrrr Je suis contente que tu apprécies notre petit Dray !

Aelle : Merci ! Et il faut toujours compliquer les choses ! Mdrrr

Duncanjeanne : La voilà !


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

 **Pdv Hermione Jackson :**

Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir.  
Cette horrible douleur ne quitter pas mon cœur.  
Je me redressais, avant de me lever complétement.  
J'attrapais ma baguette qui reposer sur ma table de chevet.

-Lumos, murmurais-je.

La pièce s'éclaira légèrement, j'attrapais mes chaussures ainsi que ma robe de chambre.  
Je les enfilais, puis j'ouvris la porte du bungalow, l'air frais me frappa aussitôt le visage.  
Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations, mais la douleur persistait.  
Je poussais un soupir, puis je commençais à marcher entre les bungalows, remarquant au passage que Pansy ne dormait pas, elle jouait avec sa baguette.  
Je continuais mon chemin, je me dirigeais vers la Grande Maison.

Quand j'arrivais enfin, la seule pièce éclairait était celle que je recherchais.  
L'infirmerie.  
Je frappais quelques petits coups à la porte.  
Un jeune homme, dans les dix-sept ans se retourna.  
Il avait les cheveux blonds cendrés et un regard bienveillant.  
Son sourire était digne des plus grandes pubs de dentifrice.  
Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'un short et d'une blouse de docteur.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.  
-Euh... Je croyais trouver Will, murmurais-je.  
-Ne tant fait pas, Hermione. Je suis tout aussi compétent, dit-il en tapotant un lit.  
J'avançais doucement et m'asseyais sur le lit.

-Vous me connaissez ? demandais-je surprise.  
Il me regarda en souriant.  
-Qui ne te connaît pas ? Toi et Pansy... Vous êtes uniques... Les seules sorcières avec un côté divin... Les seules sangs mêlées aux pouvoirs illimités...

Je le regardais en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Trêve de bavardages, tu es ici pour être soignée...  
J'acquiesçais légèrement.  
-Malheureusement, je ne peux rien pour toi. Tu es atteinte de la seule maladie sur laquelle je n'ai aucun pouvoir... J'ai inventé la musique pour vaincre sa cousine, la dépression. Mais, pour les chagrins d'amours, il n'y a pas beaucoup de remède, juste le temps et la clémence d'Aphrodite. Mais pour toi... Il n'y a rien... Aphrodite ne te donnera jamais la chance d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Elle veut que vous soyez ensemble. Coûte que coûte.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais il me coupa.

-Elle veut des retrouvailles grandioses. Elle veut une merveilleuse fin. Elle compte te faire changer d'avis. Hors, on dit là-haut que tu as la force de caractère de ton père. Tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Tu ne veux pas de cette vie pour Drago Malfoy, tu veux mieux pour lui. Tu veux qu'il épouse une gentille petite sorcière, qu'il soit heureux et en sécurité. Loin de toi. Tu serrais prête à supporter cette douleur toute ta vie, pour accomplir ce souhait. Ais-je tord ?

Je secouais légèrement la tête.  
Il eut un léger sourire, un sourire compatissant.

-Je vais te dire une chose et nous verrons si tu es vraiment intelligente. Écoute bien mes paroles et comprends-les. Comme tu ne le vois plus, l'amour que tu as pour lui provient de tes souvenirs. Aphrodite amplifie l'amour que tu as à son égard grâce à ça. Si tu as compris alors il te suffit d'agir. Si tu n'as pas compris , tu n'as plus cas souffrir. Alors as-tu compris ?

-Oui, soufflais-je le regard perdu.  
-Bien, dit-il avec un sourire. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire...  
-Merci, seigneur Apollon, dis-je en souriant légèrement.  
Il me regarda en souriant.  
-À très bientôt, cousine, dit-il en disparaissant.

 **FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

-Hermione ?  
J'ouvrais doucement les yeux.  
J'étais dans mon bungalow, dans mon lit plus précisément.

-Tu es enfin réveillée... C'est bientôt l'heure du petit-déjeuner, m'informa-t-il.  
Je repoussais mes couvertures en soupirant.  
J'attrapais ma baguette, ainsi qu'une chemine blanche, un short et une cravate de Gryffondor.  
-Je vais me laver, dis-je simplement.  
Il hocha simplement la tête et regarda à la fenêtre.  
-Moi... Je reviens, dit-il. Ne pars pas sans moi ! On aurait des ennuis.  
Je hochais à mon tour la tête en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Je pris une longue douche, j'avais toujours mal.  
Les paroles qu'Apollon avait prononcées dans mon rêve résonnaient encore dans ma tête.  
Je m'habillais rapidement.

-Je dois le faire, dis-je les yeux dans le vide.  
J'attrapais ma baguette et invoquais plusieurs ingrédients ainsi qu'un chaudron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une potion mijotait tranquillement.

-Hermione ? Tu as fini ? m'appela mon frère.  
-Presque, répondis-je précipitamment.

Je remuais légèrement la potion.  
-Tu es là-dedans depuis plus d'une heure, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.  
-Rien ! J'arrive...  
-Hermione ! dit-il en touchant à la poignée.  
Il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir je l'avais bloqué avec plusieurs sorts.  
-Je te dis que j'arrive ! criais-je.  
Il tapait contre ma porte pendant que j'attrapais une fiole, je glissais quelques gouttes de ma potion dedans.  
Puis, je glissais la fiole dans ma poche et je me précipitais vers la porte, pour l'ouvrir.

-C'est bon... Je suis là...  
Il soupira et me regarda étrangement.  
-Mouais... On y va, dit-il en m'emmènent avec lui.

 **Pdv Pansy :**

J'enfilais mon uniforme et mes talons, sans faire attention à mes frères et sœurs.  
Ils me regardaient tous étrangement, ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un qui prenait soin de soi ou quoi ?  
J'attrapais ma baguette et lançais un sort pour faire mon lit.  
Je regardais ensuite à droite puis à gauche, avant de soupirer.  
J'invoquais par la suite un miroir, ainsi que mes produits de beauté.  
Je me maquillais et me coiffais, sous leurs regards indignés.

-Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je légèrement énervée.

Ils ne me répondirent pas.  
Je soufflais encore une fois, puis j'invoquais un bloc note et une plume.  
J'écrivais mon parchemin pendant plusieurs minutes.  
Je redressais finalement la tête, je croisais le regard de Clarisse, elle envoyait des regards noirs à nos '' frères et sœurs'' .  
Je me levais doucement de mon lit et je marchais jusqu'à elle.  
Plusieurs de mes " frères et sœurs" grimaçaient à chacun de mes pas.

-Où est-ce que je peux trouver un hibou ? demandais-je.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche en grimaçant légèrement.  
-On n'en a pas... chuchota-t-elle.  
-Une chouette ?  
Elle secoua la tête.  
-Un Phoenix ?  
-Non...  
-Un aigle ?  
-Écoute... Les seuls animaux qui ont des ailes ici sont les pégases...  
Je poussais un énième soupir.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, avec ta baguette magique comme c'est dommage, ricana une de mes sœurs.  
Clarisse lui envoya un regard noir.  
J'eu un sourire mauvais.  
-Ma baguette enlève des vies, elles n'en créaient pas, dis-je froidement.  
Ma "sœur" fronça les sourcils.  
-Mais... Tu viens de me faire penser à quelque chose... Merci...  
-Nous allons petit-déjeuner, coupa Clarisse.  
Je hochais légèrement la tête.

Ils sortirent tous, un de mes frères s'arrêta devant moi.  
-Salut, je suis John, dit-il. Elle s'était Christine. Ne fais pas attention, elle aime bien provoquer...  
Je hochais une nouvelle fois la tête.  
-En tout cas... Bienvenue chez toi...

Chez toi...  
Je ne serais jamais chez moi, ici.  
Je déteste cet endroit.

-Merci, répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

-

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre.**  
 **Nous nous approchons de la fin, c'est évident.**  
 **Pourtant, je ne peux pas vous préciser le nombre exact de chapitres qu'il reste...**  
 **Je vais juste vous poser une question, assez importante...**

 **Répondez par A ou B !**

 **A - Vous voulez un happy-end ?**  
 **B - Voulez-vous, une fin tragique mais, qui pourrait aboutir à un deuxième tome ?**

 **Voilà.**  
 **Après, je tiens à préciser que même si vous répondez A ou B, au final, je pourrais décider quand même xD**  
 **J'ai une idée de ce que pourrait donner la B, mais c'est encore assez floue.**  
 **Je veux juste votre avis, sur une possible fin.**  
 **À très bientôt.**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Aelle : Je pense que ce chapitre a répondu à ta question ! =)**

 **Fran : Peut-être, peut-être, si je ne parle pas d'eux dans ce chapitre, ce ne sera pas le cas du prochain ! Et merci ! ( 50ème Ouiiiiiiiii )**

 **AllieBlackPotter : Merci ! Et la voilà la suite tant attendu !**


	23. Chapitre 22

****Chapitre 22 :****

Je regardais mes frères et sœurs, en grimaçant légèrement.  
Ils étaient en train de s'entraîner.  
John m'avait donné une épée, c'était gentil, il voulait vraiment que je m'intègre aux Arès.  
Je n'avais pas très envie.  
Je passais mon temps à penser à Blaise et Drago, au mal que j'ai dû leur faire...  
J'ai abandonné mon petit-ami, l'homme de ma vie...  
J'ai abandonné mon meilleur ami, au moment où il avait vraiment besoin de moi...

Je poussais un énième soupir, en voyant Clarisse et Christine approchaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.  
-Je... commençais-je.  
-C'est l'heure de notre entraînement, ce n'est pas facultatif, dit Christine sèchement.  
-Christine, dit Clarisse sur le même ton.

Christine soupira bruyamment.

-Tu devrais faire comprendre à notre nouvelle sœur, que chez les Arès on n'est pas des barbies humaines, dit-elle en grimaçant sur le mot sœur.  
-Sherman a besoin d'une confrontation, vas-y, répondit-elle.

Christine soupira une nouvelle fois avant de partir vers Sherman en courant.

-Excuse là, elle... commença Clarisse.  
-Elle aime provoquer, coupais-je. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude...

Clarisse fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai grandi chez les serpents, dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Pansy... soupira-t-elle.  
-Mmh ?  
-Tu dois arrêter de te faire du mal pour rien...

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils.

-Tu parles toujours de Poudlard, tu penses toujours à Drago et Blaise. Tu devrais arrêter, apprends à connaître tes frères et sœurs, ainsi que les autres demi-dieu, dit-elle gentiment.  
-Désolée, mais je ne vais pas sympathiser avec eux. De toute façon, je compte partir, bientôt.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? demande-t-elle.

Je regardais le ciel.

-Ma place n'est pas ici. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Tu m'as dit que notre sang attiré les monstres, que les entraînements étaient notre seul espoir. ..

Elle hocha la tête.

-Seulement, je possède ceci, dis-je en levant ma baguette. Ma magie pourra me protéger, sans entraînement. Si Mer... Les dieux m'ont transmi l'art de la magie, ce n'est sûrement pas que je le perde dans ce monde...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-C'est... commença-t-elle.  
-Pas idiot, je sais, coupais-je.  
-J'allais dire bête, dit-elle sèchement.

Je haussais les sourcils, surprise.

-Et pourquoi ? demandais-je.  
-Tu as une famille ici. Tu pourrais avoir beaucoup de nouveaux amis. La colonie c'est ton futur, mais tu vis dans le passé.  
-J'ai une famille à Poudlard, ainsi que des amis et la magie c'est mon passé, mon présent mais surtout mon avenir.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, en soupirant.

-Ton choix est fait, je suppose ? demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête rapidement.

-Tu dois en parler avec Chiron, sans ça, tu ne partiras pas.  
-De toute façon, je partirais avec ou sans son accord, dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna sans un mot.  
Je savais que je l'avais blessé, mais je ne voulais pas fuir, pas cette fois.  
Je me levais et marchais d'un pas rapide, vers le bungalow de Poséidon.

-Hermione ? appelais-je en ouvrant légèrement la porte.

Personne ne répondit, mais j'entendis des bruits de pas.  
J'entrais, ma baguette relevée.

-Hermione ? retentais-je.

-Nop, cria une voix masculine.

Je baissais ma baguette dès que j'aperçus Percy, Piper et Annabeth.  
Ils sortaient tous de la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demandais-je.  
-On essaye d'utiliser les quelques notions de Poudlard, dit Annabeth avec sérieux.

Je haussais une épaule, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligente qu'Hermione, mais j'ai quelques notions, dis-je en avançant. Poussez-vous.

Un chaudron était déposé sur l'évier.

-On n'a trouvé ça... C'est à Hermione... dit Percy.  
-On voulait savoir si... C'était une potion normale ou...  
-Vous pensez qu'elle se droguait ? demandais-je en ricanant.

Ils parurent gênés

-Ne vous inquiétez pas... C'est sûrement une potion pour ses cheveux ou un soin du visage...  
-Tu pourrais faire une petite vérification, demanda Percy.

Je sortais ma baguette et je hochais légèrement la tête.

-Alors ? demanda Percy.  
-Amnésie.  
-Tu... commença Piper en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non, c'est une potion d'amnésie, coupais-je.  
-Elle... Elle veut oublier quelque chose ? demanda Percy les sourcils froncés.  
-Je dirais quelqu'un, murmurais-je. On doit la trouver et vite...  
 ** **  
Pdv Hermione :****

Je frappais deux petits coups.

-Oui ?

J'entrais lentement dans la pièce, cette fois, c'était le bon blond.

-Will, soufflais-je avec un léger soulagement.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en approchant.  
-En fait... J'ai... Euh...  
-Installe-toi, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Je prenais place, comme hier-soir.

-Tu es un bon médecin ? demandais-je.

Il souriait gentiment, en haussant une épaule.

-C'est ce que l'on dit... Tu n'as pas à tant faire, mon père est le dieu de la médecine.  
-Justement... C'est... Tu penses qu'il... Qu'il peut se tromper ? Dans son diagnostique ? demandais-je en murmurant.  
-Je... Je ne pense pas, dit-il en fronçant lentement les sourcils. Il... Tu lui as parlé ?

Je me mordais doucement la lèvre avant de hocher lentement la tête.

-Hier soir, je me sentais mal... Quand je suis venue, il était là. Il m'a expliqué d'où venait mon mal et m'a donné... Le remède. Mais...  
-Tu hésites ? devina-t-il.

Je hochais la tête légèrement.  
Il poussa un léger soupir, en continuant de sourire.

-Écoute... Mon père c'est la médecine incarnée, s'il t'a trouvé une solution, c'est sûrement la bonne, mais... Si tu hésites vraiment, je peux peut-être trouver un autre moyen... commença-t-il.  
-Non... Merci... Mais... Non... C'est bon... dis-je en me levant. Je vais prendre son remède.  
-Très bien, dit-il en hochant légèrement la tête.

Je sortais de l'infirmerie, puis je prenais la direction de la plage. Je m'installais sur le sable chaud, l'eau venait chatouiller délicatement mes orteils.

-Si... Je la bois... Je n'oublierais que Drago. Je n'oublierais pas le reste... N'est-ce pas ? Juste lui ? Juste... L'immense douleur, dis-je en plaçant ma main sur mon cœur.

Personne ne répondit. J'attrapais la potion qui était dans ma poche et je la contemplais un instant, avant d'ouvrir le bouchon.

 ** **Pdv Pansy :****

Nous étions à la recherche d'Hermione dans tout le camp, depuis une bonne demi-heure.

-Au fait... commença Percy en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Mmh ? l'incitais-je à continuer.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oh... dis-je dans un murmure. Je voulais lui annoncer mon départ.  
-Ton départ ? répéta Annabeth en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'ai une hypothèse... Ma baguette est peut-être capable de repousser les montres... Peut-être qu'un simple sortilège les détruiraient.  
-Théorie intéressante, murmura Annabeth.

Percy soupira, il me regarda un instant, les sourcils froncés.

-Si... Si, cela marche... J'autoriserais Hermione à te rejoindre...  
-Franchement, Percy... Penses-tu réellement qu'elle va attendre ton autorisation ? ricana Annabeth.

Percy grimaça légèrement.

-Pas faux...  
-Will ! appela Piper d'un coup. Tu n'as pas vu Hermione ?  
-Si, elle est partie vers la plage, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

Je transplanais aussitôt.  
Elle était bien là, devant moi, elle regardait une fiole, elle la déboucha lentement et commença à l'approcher de ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je sèchement.

Elle sursauta, mais ne tourna pas la tête vers moi. Elle baissa lentement la fiole.

-Salut Pansy, répondit-elle tristement. Je prends un médicament...  
-Un médicament ? C'est une potion d'amnésie.

Elle eut un léger sourire, ses yeux étaient embrumés.

-Je sais... J'essaye d'oublier quelqu'un pour aller mieux, murmura-t-elle.  
-Drago ? Tu n'es pas obligée.  
-Je ne compte pas vivre, toute ma vie avec cette douleur. Le médecin a été clair, sans cette potion, elle restera à vie.  
-Moi, j'ai un autre remède.

Elle tourna enfin son visage vers moi, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés.

-Rentre avec moi.  
-Mais...  
-Nous avons une baguette. C'est sûrement suffisant, contre les monstres. Nous pouvons toujours essayer !

Elle baissa lentement la tête, évitant de nouveau mon regard.

-J'ai été horrible avec Drago... Jamais il...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, une larme tomba lentement le long de sa joue.

-Raison de plus, Hermione. Retrouve-le. Il te pardonnera.  
-Tu penses ? murmura-t-elle à peine.  
-J'en suis sûre. Si, tu savais depuis combien de temps, il me bassine avec toi !

Elle eut un léger sourire.

-C'est d'accord, je partirais avec toi.

Elle se leva et renversa sa potion sur le sable chaud.


	24. Chapitre 23

****Chapitre 23 :****

Ils étaient d'accord, nous pouvions retourner à Poudlard, nous avions une période de trois semaines pour tester et approuver la théorie de Pansy. Si, elle fonctionnait, nous y resterons jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Nous pourrions même continuer à vivre dans le monde des sorciers, après notre scolarité.  
Percy avait demandé à venir avec nous.  
Après quelques minutes, Chiron et Monsieur D avaient finalement accepté. Il viendra pendant les deux premières semaines, puis il retournera à la colonie pour faire un rapide rapport. Annabeth n'était pas d'accord, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, sans elle.  
Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix, elle n'avait pas l'autorisation, elle aurait pu demander à Percy de rester, mais il était tellement déterminé qu'elle n'a pas essayé.

-Hermione ? Nous partons. Tu es prête ?  
-J'arrive, répondis-je en réduisant mes valises.

Je regardais une dernière fois autour de moi, le bungalow de Poséidon était vraiment magnifique. Je ne vais pas dire, que je me sens triste de quitter cet endroit, après tout j'ai été présente que deux jours. Mais... Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que cet endroit va me manquer. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, j'attrapais mes valises, que je glissais dans ma poche et je sortais rejoindre les autres.  
Je regardais ma montre, en voyant qu'Artémis était déjà présente.

-Ils dormiront tous, dis-je en m'approchant.  
-Personne ne nous emmerdera, comme ça, dit Pansy en souriant légèrement.  
-On en reparle demain, dit Percy. D'ailleurs... C'est quoi notre excuse ?  
-Cette simple phrase : Mêles-toi de tes affaires.  
-On va rajouter : C'est trop douloureux, dis-je en souriant légèrement.  
-Ma phrase est parfaite, je ne la changerais pas, dit Pansy en haussant une épaule.  
-C'est l'heure du portoloin, dis-je en tendant la canne.

Ils l'attrapèrent, sans faire le moindre commentaire. Annabeth arriva vers nous, elle s'arrêta à quelques pas, en constatant que nous étions sur le départ. Elle croisa les bras, son visage n'exprimer que de la tristesse. Je tournais lentement mon visage vers mon frère, il la fixait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. De sa main libre, il posa sa main sur son cœur, puis il murmura un ''Je t'aime''. Annabeth ne souriait toujours pas, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le portoloin s'activa.

L'instant qui suivit, nous étions dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier nous regarder, avec un grand sourire.

-Bienvenue ! dit-il.  
-Merci Professeur, dis-je en déposant la canne sur son bureau.  
-Vous n'avez sûrement pas besoin de moi, pour trouver vos dortoirs. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.  
-À vous aussi, Monsieur, disons-nous en cœur.

Nous sortions du bureau en silence, Pansy souriait en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Percy regardait un peu partout, les yeux légèrement embrumés.

-Hey... dis-je en m'approchant de lui.  
-Elle va me tuer.  
-Mais, non... Elle t'aime trop pour ça, le rassurais-je pitoyablement.

Il eut un léger sourire.

-Je n'ai pas été séparé d'elle, depuis longtemps... dit-il dans un murmure. C'est bizarre...

Je le regardais avec un léger sourire, Percy était vraiment dingue de cette fille.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ?  
-Plus que ma propre vie, dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Désolée de vous interrompre, mais moi, je pars par-là. Bonne nuit, dit Pansy en partant vers les cachots.  
-À demain, disons-nous en cœur.

Nous remontions en silence, vers notre Salle Commune. Nous prenions, ensuite la direction de nos dortoirs respectifs. En me glissant dans mon lit, c'est avec bonheur que je constatais que la douleur avait disparu.

 ** **Pdv Drago Malfoy :****

Je tirais les rideaux, puis je passais une main sur mon visage. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en constatant que je n'avais plus mal au cœur.

-Blaise... Les potions de Pomfresh fonctionnes, finalement...  
-Mmh... Cool... Mmh...  
-Lève-toi, dis-je en me redressant. On va être en retard, pour le p'tit-déj'.  
-Mmh... Mouais... J'arrive...

Blaise et moi étions dans un état psychologique assez catastrophique, depuis deux jours. Lui, parce que sa copine était partit avec des cassis-inconnus, sans lui dire au revoir, sans le prévenir. Elle était parti, comme ça, comme une voleuse. Emportant avec elle, le cœur de Blaise.  
Moi, parce que la fille que j'aimais, ce qui apparemment n'étais pas réciproque, c'était également barrée, après m'avoir mis le râteau du siècle.  
Alors, oui, nous étions des légumes.

Je m'habillais rapidement, j'attrapais ma baguette, puis j'avançais vers le lit de Blaise. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Blaise... râlais-je en ouvrant ses rideaux. Grouille, j'ai faim.  
-Tu peux y aller, j'arrive, dit-il en mettant sa couette sur sa tête.

Crédibilité ? Zéro.  
Je poussais un soupir, mais je sortais tout de même du dortoir. Tant pis, pour lui. Je lui donnerais une pomme.  
Je regardais droit devant moi, tout en marchant vers la Grande Salle. Mes pieds se stoppèrent, quand j'aperçus quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé être-là.  
Est-ce mon imagination ?  
Cette personne semblait bien réelle, elle venait même dans ma direction, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Je fronçais lentement les sourcils, prenant conscience que mes yeux trahissaient ma soudaine colère.

-Salut Drago. Comment tu vas ?

Ma mâchoire se crispa légèrement et mon poing partit tout seul.

 ** **Pdv Blaise Zabini :****

Je grognais légèrement, quand on frappa à la porte. Je finis d'enfiler mon tee-shirt et j'ouvrais en rouspétant.  
Je clignais rapidement des paupières, en voyant qui venait de me déranger.

-Pa... Pa... Pan... Pansy ? dis-je difficilement.  
-Je suis contente de voir, moi aussi, dit-elle en souriant légèrement.  
-Tu... Tu... Tu...  
-Je suis là, Blaise. Vraiment là. Et je ne repartirais pas. Je resterais, Blaise. Je resterais.

Ma main se leva d'elle-même, pour caresser sa joue. Elle trembla légèrement, comme à chaque fois que je faisais ce geste. D'un coup, je l'attirais par la taille, pour l'embrasser fougueusement. D'un coup de pied, je refermais la porte du dortoir, avant de la pousser légèrement vers mon lit.  
Ils pouvaient toujours nous attendre.

-  
Voilà ! La suite arrivera très bientôt !


	25. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24 :  
**  
Mes amis étaient sûrement en train de préparer un mauvais coup, sinon, ils n'auraient pas remarqué mon nom sur la carte. À peine, suis-je entrée dans la Salle Commune, qu'ils m'ont sauté dessus, m'étouffant presque. Il parlait fort et tellement vite, que je ne comprenais rien. Je ricanais légèrement, en les embrassant à mon tour.

-Hermione... Qu'est-ce que tu nous as manqué ! dit Harry en me reprenant dans ses bras.  
-Je ne suis partie que quelques jours, dis-je amusé.  
-On pensait, que tu ne reviendrais jamais. On pensait que tu allais nous oublier, dit Ginny les larmes aux yeux.  
-Je suis là, maintenant, dis-je en lui touchant la joue. Et franchement... Comment voulez-vous que je vous oublie ?

Ils ricanèrent.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui sera plus qu'heureux de te revoir... dit Ginny en jouant avec ses sourcils.  
-Nous aussi, on le connaît, rétorquèrent les garçons en l'imitant.

J'échangeais un regard avec Percy, il semblait assez mal à l'aise d'être ici.

-Je suis morte de fatigue. Je vais aller me coucher, vous devriez faire de même et ranger cette carte.

Ils se regardèrent, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je montais rapidement les quelques marches, qui me séparer du dortoir. Les filles me regardèrent en haussant un sourcil, mais ne prononcèrent aucun mot. Je me changeais rapidement, puis je jetais un sort pour que mes vêtements se ranges d'eux même. Je m'installais ensuite dans mon lit, en poussant un léger soupir. J'implorais silencieusement Morphée de me prendre, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

 **Pdv Drago Malfoy** :

Ils me dévisageaient tous, certains avec un petit sourire, d'autres en fronçant les sourcils.

-Excusez-moi, professeur, dis-je en soupirant.  
-À votre place, Monsieur Malfoy.

J'avançais rapidement pour rejoindre Blaise.

-Pourquoi, tu as du sang sur ta chemise ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et pourquoi tu es en retard ? J'ai traîné au lit, pas toi...  
-Je reviens du bureau de Rogue, annonçais-je en soupirant.

Il me regarda horrifier.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Sérieusement, Dray... Dis-moi que tu n'as pas cassé la gueule à Rogue ?  
-Bien sûr, que non. Arrête tes conneries, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-On ne sait jamais, dit-il en haussant une épaule. Alors... Qui as-tu frappé ? demanda-t-il.  
-Persée Jackson, annonçais-je sèchement.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, plusieurs fois.

-Tu as frappé le frère de ta copine ? demanda-t-il apparemment choqué.  
-Ce n'est pas ma copine, rappelle-toi. Elle m'a rejeté. Et elle est partie, avec lui.  
-Et elle est sûrement revenue, lâcha-t-il. Pansy et lui ne seraient pas là, sans elle.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils. Blaise perdrait-il la tête ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demandais-je pour être sûr de ma théorie.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué, cette bombe, dit-il en montrant quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, elle était là. Pansy Parkinson était là. Elle était confortablement installée au fond de la classe, à côté de Daphné Greengrass, elles discutaient joyeusement. Soudainement, elle tourna sa tête vers moi, en adressant un petit sourire hésitant et une signe de la main. Après un long moment, je lui adressais un petit sourire. Puis, je me retournais vers Blaise, le visage aussi froid que possible.

-De toute façon, ça ne change rien. Qu'elle soit là ou pas, dis-je.  
-Dray... Dray... Dray, dit-il en secouant la tête. Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle t'avait repoussé, juste parce qu'elle savait qu'elle partait ?

J'ouvrais la bouche, en fronçant lentement les sourcils.

-Non. Parce qu'elle est là, maintenant. Elle savait sûrement qu'elle allait revenir. Alors, arrête tes conneries et concentre-toi.  
-Mais...  
-La ferme.

 **Pdv Hermione Jackson** :

J'étais confortablement installée avec Ginny, nous discutions de tout et de rien, quand mon frère arriva, la chemise aspergée de sang et le nez remplis de coton.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demandais-je choquée.  
-J'ai rencontré le poing de Drago Malfoy.  
-Il t'a frappé ? demanda Ginny avec un amusement évident.

Il acquiesça légèrement.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Est-ce j'ai l'air de le savoir ? Il m'a complétement agressé !  
-Vous êtes des idiots... dit Ginny en secouant la tête. C'est tellement évident ! Franchement... Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ?

Je secouais légèrement la tête.

-C'était tellement évident, qu'il allait te frapper. Tu as emmené l'élue de son cœur, loin de lui.  
-Je n'ai forcé personne ! s'indigna Percy.  
-Est-ce l'un de vous à pensés à lui expliquer ? demanda Ginny. Non. Du jour au lendemain, plus personne. Tu imagines ce qu'il a ressentit ?

Percy baissa légèrement la tête, en même temps que moi. Nous avions hontes.

-Et... Je crois que j'ai fait une légère boulette... murmurais-je.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

-Quand, tu es revenu... Je lui ai plus ou moins dit... Que tu voulais m'emmener avec Pansy, dans un endroit bizarre...  
-Tu dois lui parler, lui expliquer... Sinon, la prochaine fois, ton frère recevra pire qu'un simple coup de poing.  
-Je vais lui parler, dis-je en me levant.  
-Euh... Il est en cours. Il doit finir dans quelques minutes.

Je me levais, puis je commençais à partir.

-Il est en histoire de magie ! cria Ginny.

Je la remerciais sur le même ton, puis je changeais de direction. En arrivant, devant la salle, je remarquais, qu'elle était presque vide, les élèves sortaient déjà.

-Granger ?

Je relevais lentement la tête, c'était Pansy, elle était accompagnée de Daphné Greengrass. Elles avaient toutes les deux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pansy... Attention, tu es en train de perdre tes bonnes habitudes... J'ai un prénom, souviens-toi... dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Et toi, tu devrais te détendre. Et vite, parce qu'il est là.

Elles se décalèrent presque aussitôt. Drago fronça les sourcils et releva lentement la tête. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, son visage changea, il reprit de la froideur, de l'impassibilité. Il me détailla rapidement, tout en marchant. Puis, passa à côté de moi, sans un regard. Je fronçais les sourcils, en le regardant s'éloigner. Il venait de m'ignorer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Daphné en fronçant les sourcils. Rattrape-le !

Je sursautais, puis j'acquiesçais avant de partir à sa suite. J'arrivais à le rattraper après quelques minutes, il marchait vite, quand même...

-Drago ! Tu peux m'attendre ? S'il te plaît ! dis-je alors que je n'étais pas tout à fait à sa hauteur.

Il se stoppa net. Il commença à se retourner lentement, il m'adressa un regard noir, avant de croiser les bras.

-On n'est pas amis, Granger. Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler.  
-C'est faux, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est pourtant, ce que tu m'as dit.  
-Non...

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Alors... Éclaire-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ?  
-J'avais dit... À peine... dis-je en baissant la tête.  
-Le résultat est le même.

Je lui attrapais le bras, pour le retenir, ce qui était largement ridicule, il avait beaucoup de force que moi.

-D'accord. Tu as raison. J'avoue. Tu ne passes pas en amitié, dis-je énervée.

Il me regarda durement, mais n'essaya pas de se dégager.

-Tu ne passes pas en amitié, parce que tu es déjà dans l'étape supérieur.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est impensable, vraiment... dit-il en utilisant mes propres mots.  
-Je t'aime.

Il resta silencieux.

-Okay ? Je suis amoureuse de toi, insistais-je.  
-Vraiment ? Tu nous fais quoi, Granger ? Tu changes d'avis toutes les semaines ? demanda-t-il froidement.  
-Je ne change pas d'avis. Je t'aime depuis longtemps. C'est juste que... Je ne pouvais pas... Je devais partir. Je n'étais pas censé revenir. On n'était pas censé se revoir.

Il fronça doucement les sourcils.

-Pendant, toute ma scolarité, tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas une vraie sorcière. C'est vrai, plus que tu ne le crois. Je ne suis pas vraiment une sorcière. Et je ne suis pas vraiment une moldus.  
-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... me coupa-t-il visiblement choqué. J'étais un véritable petit con !  
-Non. Enfin... Oui, mais tu avais raison, sans que personne ne le sache. Je ne suis pas une sorcière et je ne suis pas une Moldus. Je suis une demie-déesse. Je suis la fille de Poséidon. La fille du dieu de la mer. Mon sang est spécial, il attire les monstres antiques.  
-Arrête, dit-il en m'attrapant par les épaules. Tu débloques complétement !  
-Je ne débloque pas. Je suis partie dans une colonie, une colonie remplie de personne comme moi.  
-Hermione... dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est pour ça, que je suis partie ! Je suis partie pour te protéger, je suis partie pour protéger Poudlard. Pour apprendre à me défendre, à tuer les monstres qui sont pour ambition de me tuer, de me détruire. Je ne suis pas partie pour te faire souffrir, je suis partie parce que je voulais que tu vives.

Il ricana, sans joie.

-Et comment je vis moi, sans toi ? m'interrogea-t-il. Ce genre de décision en les prends à deux. Tu n'as pas à choisir pour moi. Surtout, que tu n'as pas fait le bon choix.  
-Drago...  
-Laisse-moi, finir... Tu viens de me dire, que tu ne devais pas rester... Alors... Pourquoi tu es revenue ?  
-Apparemment... Nous avons peut-être un autre moyen... Ce n'est pas sûr... Je suis là, pour le tester.  
-Si... Cette solution échoue... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? m'interrogea-t-il.  
-Je... Je devrais repartir...  
-Tu as combien de temps... Pour tester cette théorie ?  
-Trois semaines...

Il me regarda, pendant quelques minutes, puis il m'attira à lui.

-Tu m'aimes ?  
-Je t'aime.  
-Alors... Profitons de nos trois semaines, dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

* * *

 ** **Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai oublié de le poster... L'épilogue arrive !  
  
Réponses Reviews :****

 **Aelle : Oui, tu as sûrement loupé mon annonce... Je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour finir, le deuxième tome. Et j'avais envie de changer la fin du premier tome. (Il n'y aura qu'un seul tome) La fin est pour le prochain chapitre. Et Merci !**


	26. Épilogue

**Vraiment désolée pour le retard. Voici le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Épilogue :**

-Trois semaines, tu m'avais dit trois semaines, dit-il visiblement en colère.  
-Je ne pouvais pas prévoir, que les monstres se reformaient aussi vite. Percy va mourir d'épuisement.

Il blanchit légèrement. Un léger sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées...

La réaction de Drago avait été extraordinaire et merveilleusement drôle. Figurez-vous, qu'il ne m'avait pas cru. Il était alors voir '' discrètement '' Pomfresh, pour lui en parler. Elle avait fait mine de chercher une solution, pendant quelques jours. Jusqu'au moment où Drago est retourné la voir, pour lui avouer qu'il venait d'être contaminé par ma folie. En réalité... Nous avions juste reçus notre premier monstre. Il lui a fallu plusieurs jours, pour qu'il digère l'information...

-Pourquoi, tu souris ? Tu es contente de me quitter ? demanda-t-il presque sèchement.  
-Non. Pas du doute... Je repensais au premier monstre.

Drago blanchit légèrement, alors je me calais dans ses bras, en poussant un soupir.

-Comment allons-nous faire ? murmurais-je.

Il posa sa tête sur la mienne.

-Je ne sais pas... Nous pouvons nous écrire...  
-Pendant combien de temps ? On ne va pas s'écrire pendant quatre ans ?  
-Quatre ans ? releva-t-il.  
-Peut-être... Personne ne m'a donné de précision...  
-Je t'attendrais...  
-Tu ne vas pas m'attendre indéfiniment...  
-Pas indéfiniment... Non... Quelque temps, seulement. Après, tu seras à moi... Rien cas moi, dit-il en glissant son nez dans mon cou.

J'eu un léger frisson.

-À moi et à nos enfants...

Je renforçais ma prise autour de sa taille.

-Ils auront un caractère de merde, commentais-je.  
-À cause de toi, dit-il. Les Jackson sont vraiment... Dur de caractère...  
-Peut-être... Mais... Ils auront aussi l'incroyable ruse des Malfoy.  
-Nous verrons...

* ****Ellipse -Grosse Ellipse- Temporelle**** *

-Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot ! cria la petite blonde.

Le petit garçon s'arrêta de courir, il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna.

-Je vais le dire !  
-Traître ! dit-elle.

Il lui tira la langue et courut vers les adultes.

-MAMAN ! PAPA ! cria le petit garçon.

La fillette se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Elle allait encore être disputée... Un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, un sourire en coin. Elle leva lentement la main, créant une immense vague, avec l'eau du lac. Le petit garçon se stoppa et se retourna de nouveau vers elle.

-Tricheuse ! dit-il.  
-Moucheron !

La vague l'emporta dans l'eau. La petite fille se mit à courir vers la maison, en donnant de temps en temps des mouvements de la main, pour que le lac garde le petit garçon.

-MAMAN ! PAPA ! dit-elle en arrivant vers les adultes.  
-Ania ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda sa mère.  
-C'est Louis, il joue dans le lac, dit-elle en souriant.  
-Heureusement, que nous n'avons pas emmener Kyle, dit son oncle en ricanant.

Les adultes se levèrent en râlant légèrement, Ania commença à rire, jusqu'au moment où elle se rendit compte que son père n'avait pas bougé.

-Ania...  
-Papa... répondit-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Tu crois, que je ne t'ai pas vu ? demanda-t-il.

La petite fille baissa la tête, en gardant un léger sourire en coin.

-Tu devrais aller te cacher. Ta mère ne va pas tarder à comprendre, dit-il.

Ania embrassa son père sur la joue et fila dans sa chambre.

-ANIA MALFOY ! cria une femme.

Le père d'Ania, également appelé Drago, ricana. Sa femme, également appelée Hermione apparut, elle portait son fils.

-Bas... Bonhomme... Nous t'avons déjà dit de ne pas aller dans le lac, dit Drago en souriant.  
-Mais... C'est Ania ! couina le petit.  
-Elle va m'entendre, dit Hermione en déposant son fils qui trembler exagérément.

Elle commença à monter les escaliers, prenant la direction de la chambre de sa fille. Alors que le petit Léo piocha dans le plat de gâteau et s'enfuit en ricanant.

-Ah... soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Les frères et sœurs... 

* * *

****Cette fiction est maintenant terminée... Vous pensez quoi des p'tits Malfoy ? Mignons ? Diaboliques ? Ou juste... Des frères et sœurs...  
Je la corrigerais bientôt ! ****

****AllieBlackPotter : Je sais... J'étais plus vraiment à fond dans l'histoire. Elle changera sûrement quand je corrigerais - le chapitre précédent hein. Pas l'histoire =)****

 ** **JoulieDeJoulaye : Euhhhhh... Okay !****

 ** **Aelle : Oui, c'était bizarre. Je voulais te remercier de toutes les reviews que tu as déposé ! Tu es là depuis le début - ou presque. J'espère que la fin ne t'a pas déçu !  
****


End file.
